Grace's Grief
by JazzieG
Summary: Grace is refusing to speak to or see Danny. What happened and can their relationship be repaired before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor am I ever likely to, Hawaii 5-0 or it's characters.**

**A/N: I'm back with another story, but it's not the one I had intended! This kind of stole my attention. I hope you like.**

Chapter 1 - Prologue

He lay on the ground of the dirty warehouse surrounded by the sound of gunfire. The pain radiating from the left side of his body meaning he was struggling to move so that he could defend himself from the gun runners that they'd come to arrest. Yet another shining example of how things can go to hell in a hand basket no matter how much you plan. Yes, this time they'd had a plan and back up.

"_Man plans and God laughs!" _ Thought Danny Williams, not for the first time. He tried to move so that he could protect himself from any further attempts to take his life from him but he was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe. His vision was starting to darken at the edges and the sounds of gunfire around him were starting to fade and become muffled. Danny wasn't sure if that was because HPD and 5-0 were finally getting the situation under control or if his hearing was fading.

"Danny!"

Well that cleared things up a little, it was his hearing since the voice of his partner was also muffled and distant but he could feel the air around him moving as Steve rushed to his side and dropped on his knees, grabbing his hand to move it away from the gunshot wound, quickly inspecting the damage before pushing down to stop the bleeding, tearing a groan from his injured friend.

"Chin, I need medics!"

"On it!" replied the oldest member of 5-0.

"Come on Danny, stay with me man! Open your eyes," Steve was practically begging.

The tone of his voice was laced with… was that fear? Danny knew he was in trouble when he heard that tone in the voice of his Navy SEAL, blow things up, shoot first and ask questions later partner. It was rare that Steve was the one with the tone, he always accused Danny of being the one to let how he was feeling show in his voice, the SEAL was the one you had to be looking at to see what he was thinking or feeling. Over the months they'd been working together Danny had got very adept at reading Steve's faces, going so far as to name them. Forcing his eyes open he looked into the worried eyes of his partner and there was a face he hadn't named, but it was an easy one. Fear. Danny needed to remove that look, he didn't ever want to associate fear with his partner.

"'M OK," the words sounded wrong, even to Danny's ears. Laboured breathing and the feeling that his tongue had stopped co-operating meant that his voice was barely audible.

"You will be," Steve assured him, though it was as much for his own benefit as the injured man writhing under the pressure of his hands pressing on the wound.

Their youngest team member, Kono, appeared next to Steve with a first aid bag in hand, rummaging through it she pulled out what she was looking for and handed it to her boss. There was a slight easing in the pressure at his side and then it was reapplied with even more force than before.

"Shit!" growled Danny.

"I know it hurts brother, but I need to at least slow the bleeding down," Steve tried to soothe.

Kono moved round to Danny's other side and grasped his hand, which he squeezed gratefully. It said something about how he was feeling that he wasn't trying to reassure her that he was going to be OK. Despite trying to assure Steve he really wasn't sure that he'd live to tell the tale about this one. He'd been shot before but nothing like this. The pain was white hot but his whole body felt cold, though not yet enough for him to feel numb.

A sound behind Steve drew his attention away from staring at his partner and mumbling words of encouragement.

"Jake! Andy!"

The paramedics had arrived; Danny knew those names, better than he'd ever wanted to. It seemed to him that every time one of the 5-0 team needed medical attention, Jake and Andy were always the medics on duty.

"Steve, what have you got?" asked Jake taking immediate control of the situation.

"Gunshot wound to the left side, no exit," replied Steve, relinquishing control with only a little difficulty. He may have control issues but even he knew it was in his friend's best interests to get help from the professionals.

Jake took a quick look under the dressing that Steve was pushing down on before pulling another dressing out of his kit and putting it over the top, with the help of Andy, Steve and Kono he secured it around Danny's midsection, the pressure bandage pulling it tight. Danny's eyes closed and he groaned, the darkness pulling at him.

Steve had moved to allow Jake and Andy easier access but he leaned in and spoke quietly but firmly in Danny's ear, "I know you're in pain and you're tired but you fight! Fight to live, do you hear me Danny? Grace needs you, this team needs you! Fight!"

Steve had expected that at the mention of Grace his best friend would have rallied and shown signs that he was indeed fighting to live, but he didn't get the reaction he had hoped for. Nothing changed and Danny's eyes remained closed.

"Steve, help us get him on the backboard," Jake requested after Andy had secured an IV line and connected up some saline in an attempt to combat some of the blood loss. An oxygen mask had also appeared.

The SEAL gave Danny's shoulder a squeeze and moved to help the medics. It was only a few minutes from their arrival to when Danny was being loaded into the ambulance, but to Steve, Chin and Kono it felt like a life time.

"I'm going with him," Steve told his other two team members.

"We'll see you there," responded Chin.

The doors to the ambulance were closed behind Steve and the vehicle left the scene behind, siren wailing and lights flashing through the night. Steve watched as Jake monitored Danny's blood pressure, pulse and oxygen levels. He willed the man that had found his way into his heart as his brother as well as his partner, to fight.

Danny was only dimly aware of what was happening around him. The move onto the backboard had sent wave after wave of pain through his body. On some level he knew that he must have been given some medication to help with the pain but it was clear to him that it wasn't enough. He heard Steve say he was coming in the ambulance and felt the movement as well as heard the sirens as they left the crime scene behind but everything felt far away. Sounds were muted and there was a feeling of being disconnected from the things around him.

He felt as Steve took his hand and managed the briefest of responses as he squeezed the SEAL's hand to let him know that he was still there, on some level at least.

"That's it Danny, keep fighting. Stay with me," Steve encouraged as he felt the slight pressure, "Grace needs you. _I_ need you."

The mention of Grace brought a whole different wave of pain, this time emotional as opposed to physical. The light of his life, his reason for moving to this pineapple infested hellhole, the daughter that enabled him to keep his sanity when the world around him was going mad. It had been a week and a half since he'd seen or spoken to her. The last words he'd heard from her ones that no parent worth their salt wanted to hear. _"I hate you and I never want to see you again!"_

The mere memory of those words tore at his heart, already weakened by blood loss the additional weight of losing the most precious thing in his life was too much and the machines in the ambulance started screaming as Danny's broken heart stopped beating and the breath left his body.

-5-0-

**A/N: I would appreciate some feedback here because my best friend read the last couple of paragraphs and told me it was too melodramatic. Maybe it is so I would like the views of the Hawaii 5-0 fan fic readers please as I was tempted to change the ending of this chapter because of her comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: H50 belongs to those much more creative than I.**

**A/N: WOW! Thank you so much for the alerts and reviews. I think it's the most that I've had for any chapter. It was unanimous and the first chapter was left alone. This is a work in progress and it's unlikely that I will post every day but given your response I had to put another chapter up as a thank you. I hope that you enjoy this one. **

**Oopsy Daisy was a song I found via googling songs for ex wives! When I heard it I thought it was uncannily appropriate.**

Chapter 2

"Yes dear?" asked Danny as he answered his cell, not needing to look at the display as he heard the latest ringtone he'd assigned to his ex, 'Oopsy Daisy' by Chipmunk.

"Daniel, would you be able to pick Grace up from school today and have her overnight? Something has come up. I know it's not your weekend and its short notice…"

"Of course I can, just a sec," interrupted Danny, already walking out of his office and across to his boss', "Steve, I need to leave shortly to pick up Grace," he told him as he placed a hand over the cell.

"No problem," the SEAL looked up from the paperwork he was struggling to complete, "Why don't you bring her to my place, she can go for a swim and I'll throw some steaks on the grill."

"I like the way you think…" Danny turned away rolling his eyes at himself. He'd just given Steve an opening that he knew the other man wouldn't pass up but he turned his attention back to his cell, "Rachel, cleared it with the boss."

"Thank you Daniel, be sure to pass my thanks to Commander McGarrett. Please can you have her back before lunchtime tomorrow?" asked his ex-wife.

"Alright, but I still get her next weekend as well right?"

"Yes Daniel, of course."

"OK, see you tomorrow," he hung up and turned to face a grinning Steve.

"You like the way I think!" Steve crowed.

"When it comes to your suggestion of bringing my daughter to your house so she can play on your beach and you cook for us? Absolutely. When it comes to blowing shit up and entering dangerous situations without back up? No!"

Steve rolled his eyes, "Don't be so dramatic Danno!"

"Dramatic?" Danny's hands start to move, a good sign that he's going to rant at Steve for what he perceives as one of many infractions, "I don't think I'm being dramatic when my partner uses a grenade to open a door! A grenade that was in _my _car! That's right, _my_ car, not _yours_, Steven! My daughter rides in that car!"

"Oh come on Danny, that was months ago, are you ever going to let that drop?"

"No!" his hands slice through the air, "I am not going to let it drop. Do you know why I'm not going to let it drop Steven?" he doesn't even pause to let the other man answer, "Because the moment I do you will see it as a green light to go ahead and do something else equally as bone headed!"

"It was a means to an end," huffed Steve.

"An _explosive _means to an end! Why does everything have to be about gunfire and explosions with you?"

"That's not fair. It was one time, _one_ time Danny!"

"Do you think we should step in?" Kono asked her cousin, loud enough to be heard by the other two men.

"Nah, leave 'em to it!" Chin replied, leaning on the smart table next to her, his arms crossed. Both of them were grinning. Danny ranting at Steve was nothing new and supplied them with endless entertainment.

Steve and Danny turned to their audience, "Haven't you two got any work to do?" questioned Steve, one eyebrow raised.

"Nope, all done with our paperwork, you just need to sign it," responded Kono, unfazed.

"Oh good, _more_ paperwork!" groaned the head of the task force.

That set Danny off again, "Don't you complain about paperwork Super SEAL! Who is it that has to fill out endless forms detailing your latest exploits in a manner which makes them legal?"

"Hey, you were the one that said you'd fill those out," replied Steve indignantly.

"That's because 'he wouldn't open the door so I blew it open using a _grenade_' doesn't meet the legal standards for getting a conviction! If I left you to fill out the paperwork we'd never even make it to court! Then of course there's all the requests for compensation after you've breezed through an area and tackled a suspect into a market stall or a shop window or into someone's car putting a dent in it…"

"Alright! Alright! I get it; you do the lion's share of the paperwork."

"That's all I ask, a little acknowledgement for all my effort!"

"The State of Hawaii, 5-0 and mostly _I_, thank you for your service, Detective Williams!"

Danny was about to ream Steve out for his obvious sarcasm when Kono stepped in and saved them all from another rant, "I thought you were going to pick Grace up?"

Looking at his watch the detective swore, "Didn't realise the time. Thank you Kono for pointing out that I was about to waste my breath on him," he threw a thumb in the direction of Steve, "Rather than picking my precious daughter up on time."

"I'm seriously thinking of withdrawing my offer to come by," mumbled Steve with a roll of his eyes.

"No you're not," Danny replied confidently as he walked across to his office to grab his car keys, "You love having Grace over so that you've got someone to frolic in the ocean with!"

"SEALs don't frolic Danno!"

"Yeah they do, I've seen them off of Turtle Bay!" Danny grinned at his partner.

Rolling his eyes, again, at the other man purposely misunderstanding, Steve was more specific, "_NAVY _SEALs don't frolic!"

"You keep telling yourself that Super SEAL! See you at yours in about an hour. I'm going to take Gracie for some shave ice first!"

The doors to the office swung shut, leaving Steve standing shaking his head, "Why do I let him do that?"

"You like to wind him up brah, admit it!" Kono was chuckling.

"She's right you know. You set him off on purpose."

"Yeah, it's kind of fun to wind him up and watch him go!" laughed Steve, "Would you two like to come over? You can bring Malia and Charlie."

"I'll call Malia and see if she has any plans," Chin pulled out his cell and called his wife.

"Er, why would I call Charlie?"

"Come on Kono, even I know that you're dating the guy! Bring him along."

"Promise not to threaten him?"

"I promise. Why would I need to do that when you're perfectly capable of kicking his ass yourself if he hurts you?"

"Huh, true. OK, I'll call him," she returned to her office to make the call.

"You're not going to threaten to throw him in a shark cage if he hurts her?" Chin asked, surprised.

"Nope. I'm sure you've already had words and I promised. I didn't say that _Danny _wouldn't speak to him though!"

Chin laughed, "She's not going to be happy with Danny pulling the overprotective older brother thing."

"I know," grinned Steve.

"Oh brah, getting him into trouble with Kono, that's just cold."

"Nope, that's payback! Now are you and Malia coming?"

"Yeah, Malia should get off work about six tonight."

"Great, come over when you're ready." Plans made the two men returned to their offices.

-5-0-

Danny leaned against the side of the Camaro as he watched the stream of kids pouring out of the front doors of the school ready to start their weekend. He never turned down an opportunity to spend time with Grace and since 5-0 didn't have a current case the short notice wasn't an issue. In fact Danny knew that if he was able to Steve would have allowed him to leave regardless. The whole team put family, ohana, first. It was one of the reasons that the ex-New Jersey detective loved working with them. Explosions and gun fire not withstanding!

"Danno!"

He looked in the direction the shout had come from and saw his daughter running down the steps. He moved to meet her and she threw her arms around his neck, "Hey Monkey!"

"I thought Mom was coming to get me?"

"Well your Mom called and asked if I could take you for the night, so I assume something came up," Danny hadn't even thought to ask why he was being asked to collect his daughter on a day that wasn't his, "Do you wanna go for a shave ice?"

She nodded enthusiastically so Danny set her down and the pair climbed into the Camaro and headed for Kamekona's shave ice stand on the beach front.

"Hey Haole, shorty, howzit!" greeted Kamekona.

"Shamu," replied Danny. He didn't really like the term Haole but when used by Kamekona or a member of 5-0 it was more a term of endearment so he'd let it slide, plus he did call the large man a whale, so he figured they were even, "Can I get a grape shave ice for Gracie please?"

Moments later Grace was sitting at one of the picnic tables outside slurping her way through her shave ice, courtesy of Kamekona, since the big man wouldn't let Danny pay.

"Danno, we need to go home and feed Mr Hoppy!"

"I'm sure your Mom will do that," Danny smiled at Grace as she shovelled in more shave ice.

"Can we check with her?"

"I don't know where she is Monkey, but we can try calling her," he pulled out his cell and selected Rachel's name.

"Daniel, is everything OK?"

"Yes Rachel, everything is fine. Grace is worried about Mr Hoppy, here I'll let you talk to her," he placed the phone on the table and put it on speaker.

"Mommy, did you feed Mr Hoppy?"

"Oh no Sweetheart, I completely forgot! I'm sorry Grace."

"Don't worry Rachel, I'll drive over there with her now and feed him."

"Thanks Danny. You be good for your Dad, I love you."

"Love you too Mommy."

Danny picked the cell back up and took it off speaker, he had heard the weary tone in her voice and wanted to make sure she was alright, "Rachel, what's going on?"

"Stan's mother was taken ill and rushed to Queens. I couldn't leave him to deal with that on his own if I could be here for him and since you could take Grace…"

"Hey, it's alright, I'm happy to have her, you know that."

"Yes, I know, you're a good father Danny."

"Thanks. Look if you need me to have her for longer all you have to do is ask."

"She's stable now. Stan's brother is flying in tonight and can be at the hospital with him. I also promised Grace that we would do something together tomorrow afternoon, a girl's trip out and I don't want to break that promise. With the baby on the way…" Rachel's voice petered out. The pregnancy was still a sore subject between them.

"I get it. That's fine. I'll have her back to you by twelve. See you tomorrow," Danny hung up without saying anything else.

"Danno, are you alright?"

Danny looked up to find his daughter staring at him with an assessing gaze, one that he used himself when trying to work out what was going on in Steve's head. He found it quite uncomfortable to be on the receiving end of it, "Yeah Monkey, I'm fine. Are you done? We're going over to Uncle Steve's after we feed Mr Hoppy."

"Can I go swimming?"

Rolling his eyes at the inevitable question he cleared away the rubbish and took his daughter's hand, "Yes, you can go swimming."

"Will Uncle Steve swim with me?"

"Oh I'm sure he will."

Grace chatted away on the journey to the place she now called home. She told Danny about what she'd been up to at school and what other pearls of wisdom Tommy had come up with lately. That kid needed to stop eavesdropping on conversations his parents had!

Pulling into the driveway he turned off the ignition and followed Grace round the back of the house. Mr Hoppy had a nice cage in an unused room in the air conditioned pool house; in fact Danny thought the hutch was probably nicer than his apartment! Not only did Mr Hoppy have air conditioning but Stan had got someone in to make a hole in the wall of both the cage and the pool house so that a flap could be fitted and the rabbit could use the run outside.

"Danno, can you please feed Mr Hoppy while I go and get my new swimsuit?"

"You've got a suit at Uncle Steve's."

"I know but this is a new one and I want you to see it."

"Alright, go on," he took the proffered bag of rabbit food and lettuce as well as a fresh bottle of water before turning his attention back to Mr Hoppy, "Rabbit gets to eat better than I do," he grumbled placing the fresh lettuce in the cage and topping up the food and water. Danny took a moment to run his hand over the rabbit as it started to munch on the lettuce with a look that was probably one of satisfaction. The white fur was soft to touch and the way his nose wiggled was pretty cute, but the seasoned detective wouldn't admit that, even on pain of death! Sighing, he closed the door making sure it was secure. As much pleasure as it would give him for the rabbit to get out and wreak havoc in the pool house chewing through wiring, he wasn't a cruel man and didn't want anything to happen to his daughter's pet.

"I'm ready Danno!" called Grace from outside.

One last check showed that the door was closed tight and Mr Hoppy was happily munching on his fresh food. Danny pushed to his feet and headed back to the Camaro and Steve's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1!**

**A/N: As always thank you for your reviews, alerts and support. Apologies to those who I told a chapter would be up yesterday, been a mad week at work and I wasn't able to concentrate in order to edit this chapter.**

Chapter 3

"Uncle Steve!" Grace yelled as she ran through the McGarrett house in search of the SEAL.

"Out on the lanai Gracie," he called back just as Danny stepped in through the front door. Following the sounds he found Grace with her arms wrapped around his partner's waist, the man in question had a silly grin on his face.

"Grace, why don't you go and get changed into your swim suit," suggested Danny.

"OK," she ran back into the house snatching the bag that she had left by the door as she went.

"Chin, Malia, Kono and Charlie are coming over too," Steve informed his partner.

"Charlie? Good, I wanted to speak to him."

"Oh, really?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about McGarrett! If he's going to date Kono I want to make sure he looks after her."

"Danny, she could kick his ass to the mainland and back!"

"That may be true, but I want to make sure that he knows when he returns I'll kick it too! Besides, I know people in Jersey that could make him disappear!"

"You know people?" spluttered Steve.

"Yes, Steven. Let's just say that not all of the Williams' are upstanding citizens, I'm not talking about Matt either, and leave it at that, shall we?"

Steve raised an eyebrow. Danny had some unsavoury family in Jersey. Now that was an interesting piece of information. He was just about to question him some more when he spotted Grace coming back out onto the lanai, any words he was about to say failed him when he saw her. Oh boy, his partner was _not_ going to like her new swim suit one bit!

"What a pretty _bikini_ Grace," Steve told her as she joined them, finding it hard to keep a straight face. Danny hadn't yet turned round but his head nearly came off his shoulders as he turned it to take in the sight of his daughter at the word bikini. Alright, it wasn't a bikini in the strictest sense of the word, but it still showed his daughter's midriff.

"Thanks Uncle Steve, but it's a tankini. Mom said I was too young for a bikini so we comp… comp…"

"Compromised?" asked Steve helpfully.

"That's the word!" Grace beamed at her Uncle.

Danny stood with his mouth opening and closing like a fish as his partner rested his arm across his chest and placed the elbow of his other arm on top, his hand covering the smirk that Danny knew had to be there. Grace was wearing a dark blue floral print tankini top, the straps were a pale pink and the flowers a sunny yellow, she also had matching bottoms with at least an inch of skin showing between the two halves.

"Your Mom bought you that?" asked Danny eventually, his voice sounding only slightly higher than usual.

"Uh huh. Do you like it Danno?"

"It's, ah, very pretty Monkey, but I'm not sure its age appropriate."

"Age appropriate?" spluttered Steve quietly from behind his hand.

"Shut up Super SEAL," hissed Danny, "That is to say, Grace, that I think you're a little young to be, er, showing your tummy."

"But Danno, all the girls in my class have tankinis," there was a hint of a whine in the girl's voice.

"They're not my daughter Grace, you are and I don't know that I feel comfortable with you walking around in _that_," he tried very hard not to spit the last word out.

Grace's bottom lip started to stick out and quiver, which always pulled at Danny's heart strings. He knew that his little girl was growing up, but he really did think that this was a step too far, still Rachel had bought it for her and one thing they tried not to do was undermine each other.

"Alright, since you made a compromise with your Mom, how about you and I do the same?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

"You promise to only wear that at home by the pool or here at Uncle Steve's beach and I promise not to say any more about it. Deal?"

The smile on Grace's face told Danny all he needed to know, but she nodded and said, "Deal."

"Alright, why don't you go and play on the beach."

"I want to go swimming."

"You can in a little while but you've not long had shave ice."

"Kono will be here soon, why don't we wait until she arrives and then the three of us can go in together?"

"OK," Grace gave Steve a broad smile.

"Stay where we can see you please, Gracie!"

"I will Danno."

Danny waited until she was out of earshot, "Wipe that smile off your face McGarrett! That's my baby girl wearing a _bikini_!"

Steve made an effort to look serious as he spoke to his agitated friend, "It's not a bikini Danno, it's a tankini. Didn't you hear Grace?"

"Oh because that makes it _so_ much better, right?" Danny threw his hands up in the air, "What the hell was Rachel thinking? She's nine Steven, nine! She should be wearing ruffles and _not_ showing her stomach to the world!"

"She's not showing it to the world Danny," Steve decided he had better make an effort to placate him before he popped a blood vessel, "She's agreed to only wear it here and at home, not on a public beach. When she wears it she'll be with family."

"Jesus, I thought I had another couple of years before I had to start worrying about this shit!"

"Grace is growing up but it's not a bad thing, she's a good kid, she's _your _kid, which means you've taught her to be safe. Come on let's grab a beer while we wait for the others."

Danny was somewhat mollified by Steve's words. Grace was smart and he _had_ tried to teach her to take care of herself, still it was hard to see her growing up and not being with her all the time. He didn't know what he'd do if he couldn't see her. Admittedly he didn't see her enough now, but it really was better than nothing.

The two men sat on the chairs that Steve kept on the beach so that they were near Grace and watched as she built a sandcastle. It didn't take long and Steve was there with her, showing her how to better defend it, much to Danny's amusement.

Finally Kono and Charlie arrived and she, Steve and Grace took to the water. She had been very complimentary about Grace's tankini. Steve had tried desperately to warn her with a slashing motion from behind Danny's back but she didn't take the hint. Danny just bit his tongue and smiled not wanting to upset his daughter again.

Charlie joined Danny on the chairs with a beer. He had to admit, even if only to himself, he was a little nervous being here with Kono's 5-0 ohana. Yes he worked with them regularly but he hadn't socialised with them.

"So, Charlie…"

Gulping the man turned his attention from the water to Danny, "Yes?" he asked tentatively.

"What are your intentions towards Kono?"

"My intentions?" he'd been expecting a rant about looking after her so was caught off guard by the question.

"Yes, you know, marriage, kids, white picket fence?"

"Er, we haven't discussed it. We've not been dating long and we're just kind of seeing where things go. I really like Kono and don't want to rush her into anything."

"Good answer!" replied Danny, a mischievous grin plastered across his face.

"Is this where you threaten to knee cap me if I hurt her, Detective Williams?" Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"No, don't be a goof; you've been hanging around Super SEAL too much! _I _won't knee cap you…"

"Ummm…"

"That is to say, once Kono has kicked your ass, you do know she can right?" Danny waited for Charlie's nod in response, "I would be happy to contact some of my less savoury family members to, er, do the deed for me. I wouldn't need to get my hands dirty!" he tsked at the very thought.

"Detective Williams, I really thought it would have been Commander McGarrett threatening me," Charlie told him.

"Steve promised me he wouldn't," Kono came up beside the two men and stood with her hands on her hips, water dripping from her long dark hair and glared at Danny.

"Ah, but I made no such promise!" replied Danny, not looking even slightly cowed by the glare he was receiving.

"Danny!" she growled warningly.

He stood up and walked over to her, "You're like a sister to me babe and as such I felt it was my duty to warn Charlie not to hurt you. I've done it for my sisters in New Jersey and I'll do it for my sister here in Hawaii!"

Kono gave him an appraising look, "That's actually kind of sweet," she leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "You do know I could kick his ass though?"

"Oh yeah, we've already established the knee capping would come after the ass kicking!"

"Good to know!" Kono turned, Steve was standing watching and she just shook her head at him and he shrugged a little sheepishly.

"Back fired!" Chin called from where he had stood with Malia watching the scene unfold.

"Yeah, thanks for that brah," Steve replied good naturedly.

Danny sat back down next to Charlie as a wet Grace greeted the new arrivals, getting them almost as wet as she was. He blatantly ignored any comments about the tankini, deciding that discretion was the better part of valour.

"Er, Detective Williams?"

"Yes Charlie?"

"What just happened?"

"Well Steve set me up to get chewed out by Kono for 'playing big brother', sadly for him but luckily for me, she wasn't upset with me. Welcome to our ohana Charlie!" he grinned.

"If you don't mind me saying Detective Williams, I think you're all a bit crazy!"

"Call me Danny and no, I don't mind you saying that, but I think you'll find that Steve is the crazy one. I will warn you though his brand of craziness is beginning to rub off on Kono!"

"Well that's something to look forward to then!" replied Charlie rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah, you're going to fit in just fine!" laughed Danny, clapping him on the back and encouraging him to join the others.

Steve had invited Danny to stay the night with Grace, both guest rooms were ready so there was no reason for him not to and it meant he could relax a bit more. When the time came for Grace to go to bed she made a point of going to each of her Aunts and Uncles and giving them a good night hug, that included Charlie who blushed furiously but looked incredibly pleased to be included. Danny took her upstairs to tuck her in.

"How much of an explosion was there when Danny saw Grace's swim suit?" asked Chin when he was sure his friend was out of hearing range.

"On the Danny scale? It probably didn't even rate a five!" Steve grinned as he recalled the look on Danny's face, "I do wish I'd had a camera though. His face was priceless. He told her he didn't think it was 'age appropriate'!"

"Oh god," Kono was giggling, "How did Grace react to that?"

"She didn't understand what he meant so of course he had to explain it to her! He didn't like her showing her stomach."

"Kids these days grow up too fast," Malia stated, "I can kind of understand Danny's reaction, especially given all the things that you must see in your line of work."

"Thank you Malia," Danny exclaimed as he stepped back outside, "At last a voice of reason!" he leaned over in a bow in front of her, took her hand and planted a kiss on her knuckles, "You, my lady, are a woman of exceptionally good sense."

"She's also taken!" Chin gave the other man a gentle shove.

"All the good ones are," lamented Danny dramatically as he pretended to collapse on the lanai from being shoved.

"Come on Danno, up you get," Steve reached out and pulled him back to his feet, "Seriously though, when I saw her step out of the house I expected a long and loud rant."

"Nah, she's my daughter, I try not to rant at her. I save that for you!" Danny grinned, "Rachel said that she could have it and we agreed that we would try to support one another when we made decisions for our child and not let her play us off against each other. I think we've managed so far but it's getting more difficult."

"She's going to be making more of her own choices Danny," warned Kono, "Malia's right, kids do grow up quicker, that means soon it'll be boys, make up, parties…"

Danny groaned, "Don't remind me!"

"Hey, we'll help you scare any boys off!" Steve told him.

"Absolutely," agreed Chin.

"I feel sorry for any boy that tries to date Grace," Charlie told them. He had first-hand experience of what it was like to date someone in the 5-0 ohana and Kono was an adult. He didn't like the chances of any boy interested in Grace when they had Danny, Steve, Chin _and_ Kono to deal with. He thought Malia might be the voice of reason in the group.

"I can treat injuries but I won't hide any bodies!" Malia joked.

"_Maybe not_," Charlie corrected himself.

"That's what we have Charlie for," Kono grabbed his hand and squeezed, giving him a cheeky grin.

"Excuse me?"

"Well Charlie, what use is having a Forensic scientist in the ohana if we can't use him to dispose of the dead bodies of Grace's suitors?" asked Danny.

"Suitors? Really Danny?" scoffed Steve.

"What's wrong with saying suitors?"

"It's a bit old fashioned, that's all."

"Alright then, I think that's our cue to leave," Chin stood and held out his hand to Malia, "Thanks for tonight Steve. It was interesting!"

A short while later Steve and Danny were the only ones left sitting on the lanai. They had one more beer while enjoying a rare moment of silence, neither feeling the need to speak, both fully relaxed from an evening spent with their ohana.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and just for taking the time to read. Last chapter was the calm, now here comes the storm!**

Chapter 4

Danny pulled up outside Rachel and Stan's mansion, turning the ignition off and stepping out of the Camaro to help his daughter out. He walked with her to the door as Rachel opened it to greet them. One look at his ex-wife's face and he knew something was wrong.

Rachel bent down and gave Grace a hug then instructed her to go and put her things in her room. When she was sure their daughter was out of ear shot she turned to her ex-husband.

"What's wrong? Is it Stan's Mom, did something else happen?"

"No, it's… Mr Hoppy's dead," she replied, a frown marring her flawless skin.

"Dead? What happened? He was happily eating when we left yesterday."

"He must have got out of his cage. The housekeeper was on her way in this morning and he just ran out in front of her car. There was nothing she could have done to avoid him"

"How did he get out?"

"I checked his cage and it looks like the door wasn't properly secured," Rachel's eyes were tear filled at the thought of how upset her daughter was going to be at the death of her pet.

"Damn! Who was the last person to check on him?"

"You were," there was no accusation in her tone, just a statement of facts.

"Me? Nobody checked on him this morning?"

"No. I knew Grace was going to be home and would want to feed him. You and Grace were the last ones at the cage."

"The door was secured," Danny ran his hand through his hair his heart sinking. Grace was going to be devastated as it was, but if he hadn't closed the door properly… but he had closed it. He distinctly remembered checking to make sure it was secured, "I double checked it Rachel."

"Well I've spoken to the staff and nobody else has been out there since you were here," she shrugged, not knowing what to say.

Before either of them could say anything else Grace reappeared and looked between her parents, sensing the tension, "What's wrong?"

Rachel stepped back and allowed Danny into the entrance hall, he took his daughter's hand and led her to the steps and sat down, pulling her onto his lap. Rachel hovered beside them.

"Gracie, there was an accident… Mr Hoppy has gone to Heaven," Danny watched as she tried to take this news in. He knew the moment she realised what he was saying as her dark brown eyes immediately filled with tears.

"Mr Hoppy's dead?"

"I'm sorry Monkey," he wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

"But he was fine yesterday when we fed him Danno!" she wailed, "Did I do something wrong?"

Rachel rested a hand on Grace's head to try and help soothe her, "Grace, you didn't do anything wrong. It was an accident. There must have been something wrong with the door of his cage and he got out and was hit by a car."

Danny felt Grace stiffen in his arms, "He got out?"

"Yes Grace," Rachel spoke softly.

"I don't understand! Danno and I fed him yesterday… Did someone else feed him?"

"No Grace, your Mom says we were the last ones to see him before the accident."

They watched as comprehension dawned and Grace pulled out of her father's arms, "You didn't close the door properly," she accused.

"I double checked it Monkey…"

"You can't have, he got out!"

"Grace there was probably something wrong with the door, your father couldn't have known…"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! Mr Hoppy is dead because of YOU!" she sobbed as she started to run back up the stairs to her room.

"Monkey…!" Danny called after her trying to grab her.

"I hate you and I never want to see you again!" Grace screamed back at her father before she disappeared, slamming her bedroom door.

Danny huffed out a breath and ran a shaking hand through his hair; "My daughter hates me!" his voice was so soft that Rachel barely heard the words.

"She's just upset Danny and needed someone to blame. I'll speak to her when she's calmed down," Rachel found herself in the unusual position of trying to soothe her ex-husband.

"I, er, better go," he got to his feet and headed out the door, "I'll call later and see how she's doing, if that's alright?"

"Of course it is," Rachel watched as he climbed into his car, the slump of his shoulders telling her how much their daughter's words had hurt him.

-5-0-

Steve, Chin and Kono watched as Danny left the office for the day, stating he had to pick Grace up; Wednesdays were his nights if they didn't catch a case. They were all worried about him. Gone was the effusive, vociferous man they'd come to know and, at times, love. He had been replaced by someone of few words and very little movement. The contrast between Friday night and just a few days later was astounding.

"Has Danny talked to either of you about what's wrong?" asked Kono.

"Not a word," replied Chin.

"Nothing. I've asked but he just said he was fine, which he clearly isn't," Steve sighed. He was completely perplexed by Danny's behaviour. When he had left the McGarrett house with Grace on Saturday he had been laughing and joking, by the time Monday morning rolled around he was sullen and any attempt to get him to talk about whatever was bothering him had led to him walking away from his team mates on more than one occasion.

"Is Grace alright? I mean if something happened between leaving yours on Saturday, Steve, and arriving here on Monday then it's got to be something to do with Grace, right?"

"I don't know Cuz, when I asked how Grace was he said that she was fine, but he didn't say much more than that."

"OK, then that answers my question. Normally if you ask about Grace he's more than happy to talk about her."

"Maybe it's not actually Grace that's the problem but Rachel," suggested Steve, "I wonder if she's causing problems for him with the custody thing again." If she was then the SEAL would find a way to help his best friend resolve the issue because there was no way he'd let Rachel prevent Danny from seeing his daughter.

"Should we call Rachel and ask?"

"I think we should wait and see how things go. He's got Grace tonight. If we get called out for a case I'm not going to call him in so that he gets to spend plenty of time with her."

Both Kono and Chin agreed with their boss. Grace was normally the best thing for Danny when he was in a funk. It didn't happen very often but when it did she could pull him out of it with just a smile.

-5-0-

"I'm sorry Danny, she still refuses to see or speak to you," Rachel stood in the doorway of her home, her eyes filled with sympathy. Stan stood behind her with his hand resting on her shoulder, his own look of sympathy plastered on his chiselled features.

Danny fought the urge to scream, shout and cry. There was no way he was giving his ex-wife and her husband the satisfaction of watching him breakdown on their doorstep. He ran a hand through his already dishevelled hair, "Alright, if she changes her mind…"

"I'll call you," promised Rachel.

Danny turned away and climbed behind the wheel of his Camaro. He took a deep breath before starting the engine and pulling away from the house, leaving the most precious thing in his life behind.

"I hate seeing them like this," sighed Rachel as she looked at her husband, her large brown eyes, the same as Grace's, filled with tears, "They've always been so close, even when she was a baby. I think I was always a little jealous of how naturally he took to being a parent, when I found it such a struggle at first."

"It'll work out Rachel. She'll see that Danny didn't leave the door open on purpose and she'll forgive him. You need to stop worrying so much, it's not good for the baby," he rested a hand on her now sizeable bump.

"That's just it though; Danny insists he didn't leave the door open. He's never lied to her so why start now?"

"If the door didn't catch properly then he may not have even realised he hadn't closed it properly," pointed out Stan. He felt guilty for the current situation between father and daughter; he was, after all, to blame for it. He had been in a hurry to get to the hospital but knew how much Mr Hoppy meant to Grace so had quickly opened the door and topped up his food, closing the door when he'd finished. Stan was sure that he'd closed the door properly but he had been distracted thinking about his mother.

When Rachel had told him what had happened to Mr Hoppy, he had been about to own up and say that he had checked on the rabbit before going to the hospital that morning, then she had told him how Grace had reacted when she thought Danny was the last one to close the cage door. He couldn't bring himself to confess once he knew that Grace refused to speak to her own father; worried about how she would treat him if she found out it was actually her step-father's fault. It was hard enough being her step-father as it was, especially when she worshipped the ground her 'Danno' walked on. Now, of course, he'd gone too far with his lie of omission and was stuck. If he told the truth now then Rachel and Grace would be upset with him, not to mention what Danny's reaction would be. Keep up with the lie and he was driving a wedge between a nine year old girl and the father she idolised.

Stan had a whole new perspective on things now Rachel was pregnant with his baby. Yes, he loved Grace but she had come into his life later, the thought of his own child, his own flesh and blood, not speaking to him gave him even more pause for thought. The fact remained though that if he confessed Grace would likely never speak to him again and Rachel would be angry at his deception. The safest way was to keep it to himself and help fix the relationship between Danny and Grace.

-5-0-

Danny pulled up outside the motel he was currently residing in and dragged his body out of his car and up to his room. Entering he locked the door and threw his keys on the table. Opening the small fridge he pulled out a bottle of beer and downed half of it. He checked the cupboards in a half-hearted attempt to look for food that he didn't want. Finishing the bottle of beer in his hand he pulled another from the fridge before undoing his shirt and dropping on to the bed, spilling some of the beer down his front.

This had pretty much been his routine since leaving Grace at Rachel's on Saturday. Get back, open a beer and collapse on the bed. The only food he was eating was at the office and that was only because he knew that to avoid eating in front of his eagle eyed friends would only cause them to ask even more questions than they were already.

The moment he'd stepped into the office Monday morning they'd started asking him if everything was alright, but he just couldn't tell them that Grace, his Monkey, wasn't talking to him anymore and, in fact, hated him. It wasn't that he didn't think they'd be supportive but if he said the words out loud he knew it would shatter the fragile façade that he had managed to erect in the hours since she'd screamed she hated him and if he was honest he didn't think he could glue himself back together for a second time.

Four days, it had only been four days, but to Danny it might as well have been four years. Rachel had tried to tell him it would blow over; she was understandably upset at the loss of her first pet. Then she'd said that maybe Grace was blowing it out of proportion a little in an attempt to get extra attention because of the imminent arrival of the new baby. Danny didn't agree. His daughter had inherited the stubborn gene from the Williams' that meant once she'd made her mind up there was little anyone could do to change it. Danny had been the same at her age and anyone who had tried to sway him from an opinion had ended up on the end of an infamous Williams rant or, if he was particularly annoyed, his fist.

As Danny had got older he realised that sometimes he needed to listen to others opinions and weigh up the evidence provided before making a snap decision, even if he wouldn't admit that to Super SEAL. Grace was still too young to understand that you could change your mind about something if someone gave you a logical reason to do so and there was no shame in it.

None of it mattered anyway, whether he left the door open or not, Grace believed he had and without proof to the contrary she wasn't going to change her mind about speaking to him. As a Detective he'd like it to have been a case of gathering evidence and putting his case forward, but he could hardly go in demanding to interrogate Rachel's employees over the possibility they had left the door open, or looking for finger prints.

The fact was a dead rabbit might not be that important in the grand scheme of things, compared to say a gun toting drug dealer, but it was important to his daughter and something as out of his control as an accident had led to his world crumbling around him, when all along he had thought it would have been one of those gun toting drug dealers that would have been the cause.

The thoughts were rebounding round his brain and he was just too tired to process any further. Closing his eyes he fell into a sleep plagued by nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As always thank you for the reviews / alerts and for reading.**

Chapter 5

Saturday morning rolled around and Danny wasn't in any better shape. Once again he'd fallen asleep after a couple of beers, having not eaten or bothered to undress. He peeled open his eyes and looked round the room, it was a mess. Admittedly the hotel was no palace but he'd always tried to keep the room clean, because in a small space it was easy for it to get cluttered, but since Grace had stopped speaking to him he hadn't bothered with anything much. The only thing he hadn't let slide was his personal hygiene, but with the weekend stretching out ahead of him, the one when he should have had Grace and didn't, he couldn't even be bothered with a shower.

Rachel had called him yesterday before he was due to get Grace from school and told him that he shouldn't. Grace still refused to see her father or speak to him. They'd discussed forcing the issue but neither of them thought that it was a good idea right now. The last thing Danny wanted was to cause a scene so he had acquiesced to Rachel's request to stay away this weekend.

A week, that's how long it had been since he'd even spoken to her. He'd barely made it through his working days. His team mates had tried to figure out what was going on, tried to help, but there wasn't anything they could do so he had waved them off with vague explanations about not sleeping enough because of noisy neighbours. Steve had offered to let him stay at his again, but Danny dismissed the suggestion with a weak smile of thanks but he didn't think that was a good idea, it hadn't really worked out for them previously.

Danny had managed to keep them from suspecting exactly what was wrong by keeping up the pretence that Grace had stayed with him Wednesday night and he was going to have her this weekend. In order to stop Steve from inviting them over to his or dropping by he had made up some lame excuse about wanting to spend quality time with his daughter, something that Steve took very well. He understood that the relationship with his little girl was important to his best friend and he accepted that every now and then Danny would refuse invites so that it could just be the two of them. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last but Steve was grateful for the times that the pair spent with him during their weekends and evenings together.

For his part Danny felt bad for lying to his ohana, but he knew they'd all want to help and they would feel bad when they realised there was nothing they could do. He was feeling bad enough himself, without dragging them down with him. Not to mention if they discovered just how badly he was taking it they'd end up fussing round him and that was the last thing he needed right now.

He repeatedly went over in his head the events of that fateful Friday, pictured closing the cage door and checking it; even remembered thinking that it would be funny for the rabbit to chew through some wires in the pool house but that it wouldn't be fair to the rabbit or his daughter if something were to happen. The fact that he was so sure he'd closed the cage made things even worse as it meant he was being blamed for something he didn't even do. Sadly there was no way to prove that.

The last time Danny had wallowed in this manner had been when Rachel told him she wanted a divorce, of course Matty had been there then and he'd pulled him out of it, eventually making him see that he needed to go on for Grace. This time he didn't have that incentive because it was her that he'd lost.

The thoughts were almost paralysing him and so he spent his whole weekend in bed, ignoring the outside world. He got up to use the bathroom and grab another bottle of beer from his well-stocked fridge but he ate nothing and spoke to no one.

-5-0-

Monday morning Danny got to work before any of his colleagues, having spent the weekend in bed he'd been unable to sleep properly and had decided getting up and going into the office would at least mean he could do something productive. He hadn't dared to go in over the weekend in case one of the others had stopped by.

Steve, Chin and Kono arrived at the same time; they knew Danny was in already because the Camaro was in its usual parking spot. When they entered the communal area of the 5-0 offices and drew near to Danny's office they all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw him. He looked terrible, not at all like he would normally look after spending a weekend with his daughter. Danny after a Grace weekend was always bright smiles and full of talk about what they'd done. This Danny was staring at his screen, clearly not actually seeing what was on it. The normally sparkling blue eyes were blood shot and his skin wasn't just pale it was waxen.

"That's it, this can't go on!" Steve strode forward into his best friend's office, startling him out of his reverie.

"Oh, morning, didn't hear you come in," Danny looked at Steve, standing in front of his desk and over to Chin and Kono standing by the door.

"What the hell is going on Danny?" the tone of voice Steve was using typical for him when he was determined to figure out something that the other person was clearly not wanting to share.

"Eh?" the puzzled look on Danny's face wasn't fooling anyone, least of all two of the smartest police officers and one Navy SEAL.

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you!" Steve ran a hand through his hair in frustration, he should have guessed this wouldn't be easy, "Something's wrong with you and I want to know what it is."

Danny pushed back into his chair and moved away from the desk and the looming SEAL who's eyes were flashing with determination, frustration and worry, "There's nothing wrong with me!" he retorted. It wasn't a lie, well not really.

"Danny, brah, you look like death warmed over," Chin said gently stepping further into the room, "You can tell us what's wrong, we just want to help."

"Look, nothing's wrong. Apart from the fact I'm living in a crappy hotel because rental prices on this volcanic rock are too high for my paltry salary and the quality of sleep I'm getting has been greatly diminished."

"I call bullshit!" growled Steve.

Kono rested a hand on his arm, trying to keep him calm. If he carried on in this tone then all that would happen was the situation would devolve into an argument, "Come on Danny, there's more to it than not getting enough sleep," she said softly.

"No Kono, really, there isn't!"

"That's what you want to go with?"

"Yes, Steven, it's the truth," Danny glared while thinking to himself that it was, just not the whole truth.

"Fine, then you're coming to stay at mine again until you find something more suitable!" the voice was pure Commander McGarrett.

"The hell I am!"

"Either you come and stay with me or I'm putting you on desk duty!"

Danny's mouth dropped open, both Chin and Kono sucked in their breath. What the hell did Steve think he was doing?

"You'll put me on desk duty?" the tone was cold.

"Try me."

"How will you justify that McGarrett?"

Steve's tone softened, "Danny, you look like hell. You aren't sleeping; you've lost weight which means you're not eating properly; you're distracted and a stiff breeze could probably knock you off your feet. In your current condition you are a risk, not only to yourself, but to the rest of this team. I won't let you or anyone else get hurt because of your living conditions. You have until the end of the day to decide, until then you're benched," he turned and walked out of the office and into his own, where he closed the door and drew the blinds. He rested his head against the door and puffed out a breath. Damn that had been one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. It felt like he was kicking his brother when he was down, but he was hoping the tough love approach would make the other man see sense.

It was doubtful that lack of sleep and noisy neighbours were what was causing Danny's current state but Steve was hoping if he could get Danny under his roof he might be able to find out what the real issue was. If nothing else he could make sure he ate and got some sleep.

"Is he for real?" Danny watched as the door to Steve's office closed behind him and then turned his attention back to Chin and Kono.

"He's just worried about you Danny, we all are," stated Kono before she followed Steve out.

"I'm fine! A little sleep deprived, but fine!"

"Danny if your neighbours are that bad then surely staying with Steve is a good idea? I mean it can't be good for Grace," Chin leaned against the desk.

It was all Danny could do not to flinch at his daughter's name, but if he was going to get through this he couldn't react every time someone mentioned her, "I didn't stay there with Grace," at Chin's raised eyebrow he lied some more, "We went to stay at a cabin, belongs to the parents of one of her school friends."

"Then why do you look so rough, surely you managed to get some sleep over the weekend?"

"I did, but then it was back to the hotel last night and it was worse than ever, I got no sleep at all," Danny shrugged, the lies rolling easily off his tongue now, the knowledge making him feel sick.

"Stay with Steve, don't make him bench you indefinitely when he doesn't want to."

"That's his choice, not mine."

"You're not making it easy for him Danny, you're forcing his hand. Think about what you would do in his shoes if you had a partner who was struggling and you were worried about their safety," with that parting shot Chin left Danny alone, closing his door quietly behind him.

Leaning back in his chair Danny rubbed his hands over his face and closed his eyes. Damn it there was truth in what Steve said, he was putting them all at risk going out into the field in this state. What if one of the others got hurt because he was too exhausted to see straight, let alone hold a weapon steady, he'd never forgive himself. He had a choice to make, allow Steve to bench him and stay at the hotel or go and stay with his brother and try to get his head on straight, maybe then he could come up with a way to sort things out with Grace instead of wallowing in self-pity. Of course staying with Steve would mean eventually he'd have to come clean about the situation because there was no way he could explain Grace's absence from his life when he was living with the man but that wasn't something he needed to think about right now. Decision made he pushed up from his chair and walked over to Steve's office, knocking on the door.

"Come in."

"Got a minute?" Danny asked not wanting to strain their relationship any further than he had already.

"Yeah Danno, of course," Steve got up and indicated the couch.

Danny winced internally at the use of Danno, but truthfully it wasn't just Grace's name for him anymore it was Steve's too so he'd just have to accept that he was going to hear it, the same as he would hear Grace's name. He lowered himself onto the couch and waited as Steve moved a chair so that he could face him without any furniture separating them.

"Alright."

"Alright what Danny?"

It was a struggle for Danny not to roll his eyes, but he managed it, "Alright, I'll stay with you," he murmured.

"Good," Steve felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He'd been so worried he would do irreparable damage to their friendship with his ultimatum, but he did what he thought was right and he'd do it again if he had to.

"So, er…" Danny wanted to admit that he shouldn't be there right now, he was too tired to be of any use, but his pride was preventing him. The last thing he wanted to do was show any signs of weakness.

"I think we should go grab some food and then you should head out, take the day. Move your stuff to mine."

It seemed that Steve had read Danny's mind. If anyone knew about pride and not wanting to show signs of weakness it was the Navy SEAL. He'd read the exhaustion and hesitation in Danny's body language and wanted to let him off the hook.

"Yeah, yeah OK, that'd be good," he got to his feet and shuffled to the door, Steve close behind him, he was just stepping out into the main office when he turned back, "Thanks Steve."

"Anytime brother, anytime," Steve clapped a hand on Danny's shoulder before turning his attention to Chin and Kono who were eyeing the two men a little warily, "Come on, we're going out for breakfast."

Kono looked at her watch, "Technically it's a little late for breakfast."

Danny glanced at his own wrist; it was only just coming up to eight AM, "Late for breakfast? Really? Not for civilised people it's not!"

The rant lacked its usual vehemence and wasn't as long as it would normally be, but the other three team members were pleased to hear even a sliver of the Danny they'd come to know and love.

-5-0-

**A/N: Hmm, maybe Steve was a little over the top there but I think he'd threaten to bench Danny if he felt he had no choice, so I went with it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Apologies for the delay in getting this chapter up, I have no excuse except real life has a tendency to get in the way of my writing! Thanks for the alerts, reviews and just for reading, I've been bowled over by your response to this one. As a thank you this is a longer chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Steve watched as Danny ate about a quarter of what he would normally put away at breakfast but he didn't comment, just relieved to see him eating. Chin and Kono had also been very aware of what their friend was consuming. If Danny noticed their scrutiny he didn't say anything, grateful for their silent support and for the fact that his stomach hadn't automatically thrown up the first thing he'd eaten in three days.

"Why don't you go and help Danny move his stuff Boss?" suggested Kono.

"That's alright I can manage," replied Danny, not wanting to take Steve away from work unnecessarily.

"We can call if something comes up," Chin agreed, "It'll go much faster with two of you."

"Most of my stuff is still in boxes in Steve's garage anyway."

"That's a good idea," Steve said as if Danny hadn't even spoken, "Let's get going," he pulled some bills out of his wallet and left them on the table.

It took a minute for Danny to register what had just happened, "Whoa! You just paid for breakfast."

"Thanks for pointing that out Danny!" Steve rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean you had your wallet and it actually contained cash to pay for something!"

"Don't get used to it!"

"Chin, Kono, mark the day, perhaps he'll even make this a regular thing."

"Thanks for breakfast Boss," Kono grinned as she climbed behind the wheel of her car.

"Yes, thanks Steve," Chin nodded as he got in the passenger seat, "We'll call if we need you."

"You're welcome for breakfast and thanks for covering," Steve acknowledged as he got in the driver's seat of the Camaro, "See Danny, at least Chin and Kono appreciate my generosity!"

"Hey, you're driving my car, I'm generous too!"

"Yeah, if you drive you're likely to crash it when you fall asleep at the wheel. Just how much sleep have you had in the last week?"

"Not much," admitted Danny.

"Let's go check you out of the hotel and you can get some sleep at mine."

"You don't have to come with me to check out, I can manage."

"I refer to the previous comment about falling asleep at the wheel."

"Alright, fine. Thanks."

It didn't take them long to pack up Danny's things. Luckily he had cleared the empty bottles away before he'd left for work, so though the room wasn't up to Steve's standards of neatness it didn't look like a frat party had happened there.

Two hours later Danny's things were put away in Steve's guest room and he had been ushered out onto the shaded lanai. When they were both sitting with a bottle of water Steve decided now was as good a time as any to ask some questions.

"What's going on Danny? I know it's more than that crappy hotel."

Danny sighed, he'd wondered how long it would take Steve to try to dig deeper, but he just wasn't ready to talk about what was really wrong, he also didn't want to disrespect his best friend by lying to him any more than he had, "You're right it is," he owed him that much, "I'm just not ready to talk about it."

Steve looked at Danny carefully, his gaze assessing, "I can't accept that…" he held up a hand to stop Danny as he started to splutter, "I can't accept it unless you promise that you'll let me know when you're ready to talk about it. Whatever it is Danno, I'm here for you. I need you to know that."

"I know you are and I do appreciate that; as soon as I'm ready to talk you'll be the second to know."

"Second?"

"Well I'll know before you!" It was a weak attempt at a joke, but it was another sign that Danny was in there somewhere, he was just hidden underneath what seemed to be the weight of the world.

Shaking his head Steve smiled, "Fair enough. I need to go and pick up some things at the store. Do you want to stay here or come with?"

"I'll stay here if you don't mind."

"Nah, I won't be long."

Danny watched Steve stroll round the side of the house and heard the sound of the Camaro's engine starting. _"That's why you want me to stay here, unlimited access to _my _car Steven!"_ He sat and watched the gentle ebb and flow of the waves, lost in thought. He would tell Steve what was going on but he needed a day or so to come to terms with it, because despite it being over a week he knew that he'd merely been marking time instead of accepting the situation and dealing with it. This wasn't something that Super SEAL could fix with multiple rounds of ammunition and several large explosions, which of course was his speciality when it came to dealing with problems, but Danny had every confidence that even though he couldn't do anything, Steve would be there for him. For the first time in over a week Danny allowed his brain to switch off and just let the sounds around him drift, falling asleep in the warmth of the day.

An hour later when he returned from the store Steve found Danny out for the count. The position he was in didn't look too uncomfortable but the lanai was well shaded so he decided to leave him to get some much needed sleep.

-5-0-

Danny woke on Wednesday morning feeling almost normal again. Steve had insisted that he take Tuesday off as well and it had paid off. He'd spent the two days eating properly, even if the meals were generally smaller than normal, and sleeping. Finally he had called Rachel and they had agreed that it was time to talk to Grace, together, whether she liked it or not and had agreed that he would go over to the house on Thursday.

The decision had both lifted a weight from his shoulders and caused a wave of nerves. The fact that talking to his daughter would make him nervous was distressing to him. Danny had decided that it was also time to speak to Steve; tonight over a beer he'd tell him the whole sorry tale. In the meantime he was ready to get back to work.

"Morning Danny," greeted Kono as he entered the 5-0 offices with Steve, "You look much better."

"Hey Kono, thanks, I think! I'm feeling a lot better. Look sorry if I was a bit off with you."

"That's OK; we all have bad day's brah."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you Kono Kalakaua?"

"No, but a girl can never hear that enough," she chuckled as he enveloped her in an enthusiastic hug. This was more like the Danny she loved like a brother.

"Hey! Hands off my cousin!" called Chin as he came out of his office.

Danny stepped back holding his hands up, "Sorry Officer, she made me do it!"

"Uh huh. How are you doing?" he asked, pulling him in for a quick hug.

"Good, thanks," Danny returned the hug, grateful for the ohana he'd found here with the 5-0 taskforce.

"Hey, am I invisible?" Steve growled, the smile he was wearing taking any gruffness from his words.

"Oh, morning Boss, didn't see you there!" Kono grinned.

"You'll keep rookie!"

"Hey Steve," Chin greeted the other man as he walked passed.

Steve didn't get a chance to respond as his desk phone rang and he hurried into his office to answer it. A minute later he was back out by the smart table, "HPD are requesting 5-0 assistance. They've emailed over details of a weapons ring they've been tracking, they're going to be raiding two places this afternoon and are spread pretty thin so I told them we'd be happy to help."

"That'll be good for HPD / 5-0 relations, as long as you don't go blowing shit up! It'll make a change to be their back up!" Danny stated with a smile.

"They'll still be our back up Danno, they've asked me to take charge of the raid on a warehouse near the docks."

"It's always a warehouse near the docks!" groaned Danny. He hoped that they'd be finished at a reasonable hour now he'd decided to speak to Steve.

"Let's go over the plan," Steve walked over to the smart table and pulled up the details that HPD had sent over.

"We're going to have a plan too? Back up _and _a plan?" Danny pretended to gape at his partner at the very thought.

Steve was glad that Danny seemed to be feeling better, although there was still something bothering him the other man didn't look so much like he was carrying the weight of the world, which meant Steve wasn't worried about taking him out on a raid just a couple of days after he'd threatened to bench him, "Yes, Danno, back up and a plan, why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because you're Commander Steve 'no back up or plan required as I have Danny' McGarrett, that's why!" Danny had a twinkle in his eye that had been missing for over a week and the others were pleased to see it.

"Well today Detective Daniel 'I always yell at poor Steve for doing his job' Williams I intend to have a plan and back up because the intel we have isn't ours."

"So what you're saying, Steven is that if this had been our raid we would have gone in with no back up or plan?" Danny eyed his partner.

"No that's not what I'm saying, but I want to be ready for anything and we need to make sure we know this warehouse inside and out as much as we can from the blueprints and surveillance."

"You can never be ready for anything Steve; criminals have their own minds and their own plans."

None of the team knew how prophetic those words would turn out to be.

-5-0-

HPD and 5-0 were geared up and ready to go right on time. Steve, Danny, Chin and Kono all had a team to lead that consisted of two HPD officers and two SWAT officers each. Chin and Kono's teams entered the warehouse from the back, Steve and Danny's went in the front.

The moment the teams breached the plan went out the window. These gun runners weren't going to be taken easily and they opened fire the minute the teams broke into their space. The teams scattered, looking for cover and returned fire.

Danny wasn't sure how but he'd ended up with only one of the HPD officers with him as they were separated from the rest of their team by automatic gunfire. Officer Kai Kealoha had become a good friend to the 5-0 team and was well liked. Danny was glad that he had an experienced officer with him in this melee because this was going down as one of the worst situations he'd been in during a raid since he'd been in Hawaii.

Kai and Danny had made it to a corner of the warehouse and were hunkered down behind some crates. _'It's always warehouses, near the docks, with damn crates,' _Danny thought to himself while trying to assess the situation. Turning to Kai he did what he needed to and took charge, "We seem to have been overlooked," there was no gunfire currently in their direction, "But the others are pinned, we need to help them, use being overlooked to our advantage."

"What do you suggest?" asked Kai, naturally deferring to the older more experienced detective.

"We stay together and stick to this side of the warehouse and move forward, picking off shooters as we go. It's like we're in their blind spot or something."

"We'll draw attention to ourselves."

"Yes, no doubt, but it will draw some of the attention away from the others and give them a fighting chance," as plans went it wasn't a great one but he wouldn't just abandon his team or the other officers to their fate without trying to help. He'd already heard at least two calls over the radio of officer down. He had no way of knowing who or how badly they were injured; he was just praying that it wasn't a member of his team and that the officers who had been hit were still alive.

"Let's do it," Kai nodded, checked his weapon before following Danny's lead and carefully moving down the row of crates.

Danny stopped when they came to a gap and could see Kono's team pinned down by two gunmen; he indicated to Kai to take the one on the left and he'd take the one on the right. They took advantage of the fact it seemed nobody could see them and made sure they had a good clear shot. Once they both had lined up their target, a nod was given and they both pulled the trigger on their weapons. Both targets dropped where they stood, holes in their foreheads.

Kono glanced over, finally able to see Danny just for a second before he slid behind the cover of the crates again. His and Kai's careful aim meant that her team were now free to move forward and assist Chin's. Kai and Danny carried on down the side of the warehouse, staying low and out of sight, towards where Steve's team were pinned. It seemed they'd lucked out and in the chaos of the gunfire the gun runners hadn't seen where the shots that killed two of their men had come from.

Danny indicated to Kai to stop, this was going to be more difficult. There were at least four gunmen firing into the area where Steve and his team had taken refuge. The bullets were indiscriminately strafing the crates they had taken cover behind; there was no need for accurate aim when using an automatic weapon in these circumstances, eventually the bullets would pierce the crates and go through to find the soft flesh of the people taking shelter behind them. There was no way they could return fire without getting their heads shot off.

Danny planned to change that. Of the four men that he could see he had a clear shot at one and a not so clear shot at a second and knew that Kai was in the same position. Making a decision he turned to Kai, "Go to the next gap in the crates, you'll have a better shot at the other two guys from there."

"We should stay together Danny," insisted Kai, not wanting to leave Danny without back up.

"Ordinarily I would agree with you but there is no other way to get all four of those guys in our sights. Once they're taken care of we'll join back up."

"For the record I don't like this," Kai stated.

"Duly noted, now go!"

Danny kept scanning the area until Kai was in place, then turned his attention back to his targets and took careful aim at the man he had a clear shot at, taking a deep breath he fired, not even taking the time to make sure he'd killed him, because he knew he had; he turned to the second man and fired, this time the bullet hit the man's shoulder but at least caused the weapon to drop out of his hands. Danny noticed two others laying nearby and knew that Kai had done his job as well. Steve stood so his head was just in view and he locked eyes with Danny. A nod of thanks and acknowledgement was exchanged before Danny disappeared again and moved towards where Kai should be.

Kai came into sight and turned towards Danny, which meant he missed the man coming round the end of the row of crates; Danny, however, didn't and pushed Kai to the ground as the man fired. A sharp pain pulled at his left side but he had no time to think about that and returned fire, dropping the man to the ground.

Turning his attention to Kai he found him unmoving and thought for a moment he'd been too late, but ignoring his own injury and looking the younger officer over all he found was a bump forming on his forehead which he must have hit as Danny pushed him out of the way. Great, now he was responsible for causing the other man a concussion. It didn't even cross his mind that a concussion was better than being dead!

Danny went to tap his radio to call officer down but there was nothing in his ear, it must have fallen out. Making sure that Kai was well hidden and protected from any of the gunfire still sounding in the warehouse Danny then moved back the way he'd come in the hope of finding some assistance for Kai. He made it back to where he'd last seen Steve before the pain radiating from his left side became too much and he fell to his knees and then onto his back.

Steve had been sweeping the area and taking out any gun runners as he moved. The gunfire was getting less intense which meant that finally they were gaining the upper hand. It wasn't a conscious decision but he was making his way towards where he knew Danny had to be; a cold feeling gripped his heart when he finally laid eyes on him again, laying on the ground, unmoving.

"Danny!"

He dropped to his knees by his partner. Steve could hear his partner struggling for breath but needed to assess his injury and quickly grabbed at his hand moving it away from his side. A bullet had found its way under the lower part of his vest and lodged in his side, he was bleeding heavily. Steve knew he needed to control the bleeding and pushed down hard, relieved when Danny groaned.

The SEAL heard Chin call the all clear and called out to him for medics before turning his attention back to his brother, "Come on Danny, stay with me man! Open your eyes," Steve knew he was practically begging but didn't care. He breathed a sigh of relief as Danny's pain filled blue eyes met his.

"'M OK," his partner's voice was so much quieter than normal and Steve had to lean forward to hear him.

"You will be," Steve wanted to reassure his partner, but knew he was trying to convince himself as well. Danny was writhing under the pressure being applied.

Kono appeared at Steve's side with a first aid bag and handed a large dressing to him, lifting his hand momentarily he slid it underneath and reapplied pressure, putting all his weight behind it.

"Shit!" growled Danny.

"I know it hurts brother, but I need to at least slow the bleeding down," Steve tried to soothe. He watched as Kono went to Danny's other side and took his hand. Words of encouragement were spilling from Steve's mouth but later he wouldn't be able to tell anyone what he'd been saying if he were asked; a sound from behind caused Steve to turn and see the approaching EMTs, "Jake! Andy!"

"Steve, what have you got?" asked Jake taking immediate control of the situation.

"Gunshot wound to the left side, no exit," replied Steve, relinquishing control with only a little difficulty. He may have control issues but even he knew it was in his friend's best interests to get help from the professionals.

Steve watched as Jake pulled another dressing from his kit and then assisted the medic to secure it round Danny's torso and then moved out of the way. He saw the injured man's eyes closing and leaned back in and spoke quietly but firmly in Danny's ear, "I know you're in pain and you're tired but you fight! Fight to live, do you hear me Danny? Grace needs you, this team needs you! Fight!" Steve didn't understand why the mention of Grace didn't have those eyes opening.

"Steve, help us get him on the backboard," Jake requested

The SEAL gave Danny's shoulder a squeeze and moved to help the medics. He told Chin that he would be going with his partner, but knew that the older man would expect nothing less, the same way Steve knew that Chin and Kono would meet them at the hospital even though Chin actually said the words.

Steve watched as Jake monitored Danny's blood pressure, pulse and oxygen levels. He willed the man that had found his way into his heart as his brother as well as his partner, to fight. He was only dimly aware of the sound of the sirens and the speed the ambulance was moving. Shuffling forward in his seat he took hold of Danny's hand and was relieved to feel a slight return of pressure. "That's it Danny, keep fighting. Stay with me," Steve encouraged, "Grace needs you. _I_ need you."

Moments later Danny's hand went slack and the machine monitoring his heartbeat let out a wail as his brother's heart stopped. Steve could only watch in horror as Jake pushed him back in his seat. A few minutes later, but it had felt like a lifetime to Steve, Jake had intubated his patient and was giving Steve instructions on how to use the attached bag to force oxygen into his friend's lungs. Nodding in understanding but numb from the shock Steve said nothing but followed orders as he'd been trained to do, providing breaths to Danny as Jake battled to restart his heart.

-5-0-

**A/N: Whoops, did I forget to mention at the beginning that this had another cliffhanger? *hangs head in pretend shame*! For those of you wondering who Jake and Andy are they are medics who featured regularly in A to Z. I will try to post the next chapter tomorrow night as long as real life allows. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OK I think we established from the reviews that I am a mean and evil person for the cliffie! I am sorry but it really felt right to leave it there. Here is another chapter as promised.**

Chapter 7

Chin and Kono arrived at the hospital shortly after Danny and Steve. They found their boss pacing a hole in the floor of the waiting room.

"How is he?" asked Kono.

"His heart stopped in the ambulance," the words came out in a monotone.

Kono clamped a hand over her mouth to hold back a sob as Chin pulled her into his arms, "Steve?" he asked, needing to hear the words if they really had lost a member of their ohana.

Turning Steve's haunted eyes took in his other two team members and suddenly realised how his words would have sounded, "Oh god, no! Jake managed to restart his heart but he wasn't breathing on his own. Doctor Jensen, Henry, is with him now," he indicated the trauma room across the hall, "I'm sorry…"

"It's OK Steve," Chin could see the younger man was in shock. He watched as Kono broke from his embrace and moved over to Steve, wrapping her arms around his waist; automatically his arms came up and pulled her tight against his chest both offering and receiving comfort.

"Were there any fatalities? How many were injured?"

"No fatalities on our side," Chin reported, the word 'yet' left unsaid, "Including Danny there were five officers injured, including Kai Kealoha."

"Shit!" Steve swore, "How bad?"

"Kai has a concussion; he regained consciousness just before they loaded him in the ambulance. Apparently the last thing he remembers is Danny pushing him out of the way of one of the gun runners who caught him by surprise. The other three officers all have varying degrees of gunshot wounds, none life threatening."

"Thank god for small mercies," sighed Steve.

"Have you called Rachel?"

"Not yet, I wanted to get an update on Danny's condition before I call her."

The doors across the hall opened and Doctor Henry Jensen appeared, crossing the hall to join them in the waiting room, without hesitation he spoke, "He's alive," he paused to let the words sink in and saw a measure of relief on the faces of the people standing before him, "Danny's lost a lot of blood; one of our surgeons, Doctor Ani Kala, has taken him to the OR to remove the bullet and repair any damage."

"Is he going to be OK?"

"Honestly? It's too early to say," Doctor Jensen was worried about Danny too, he'd been treating the team for some time now and they had grown on him, that wasn't to say that each one of them wasn't difficult in their own way, they were but he had never met a team as close as this one. The other doctors were always reluctant to deal with them but Henry had no such qualms. Steve's bark was worse than his bite and didn't scare Henry one bit, but some of the other medical professionals balked at the idea of having to deal with him, especially if he was in full over protective SEAL Commander mode.

"He has to be OK," murmured Steve.

"Why don't you go up to the surgical waiting room? Doctor Kala will come and find you there when she's finished and update you."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Chin agreed, pulling Kono from Steve's side and manoeuvring her towards the elevators.

"I'll catch up with you; I'm going to call Rachel."

Chin and Kono nodded as they got on the elevator and Steve headed outside to find some privacy to make the call he'd been dreading.

-5-0-

Rachel was about to leave to pick Grace up from school when her cell rang, looking at the display her heart sank when she saw Steve's name, "Commander, is Danny alright?" she asked as soon as she answered.

"No, Rachel, he's not," Steve decided he needed to treat this like a band aid, rip it off fast and in one motion, "He was shot during a raid. It's bad. He's in surgery at the moment to remove the bullet."

"Which hospital?" she was already planning how she was going to handle this even as she grabbed her car keys from the entrance hall table.

"Queens."

"I'm on my way;" she disconnected the call and immediately dialled Stan.

"Rachel?"

"Can you please pick Grace up from school?"

"Yes, of course," Stan grabbed his car keys from his desk and walked out of his office, "Hold on Rachel," as he walked passed his secretary he gave her instructions, "I'm leaving for a family emergency, reschedule all my meetings. I will be unavailable for the rest of today at least."

"Yes Sir," responded his secretary without question.

"Rachel? What's happened?" he knew that something bad must have because otherwise his wife wouldn't be asking him to pick up Grace.

"Danny's been shot. He's in surgery at Queens. Commander McGarrett said it's bad. I have to go, have to be there…"

"It's fine Rachel, I understand. Danny is Grace's father. What do you want me to tell her?"

"Don't mention Danny, I'll talk to her when I get home. Just tell her something came up at work and I had to take care of something at short notice," Rachel was glad her husband was being so reasonable. It wouldn't be the first time that someone else had picked Grace up at short notice when something came up at work. She was lucky in that normally she could do hours to suit, which meant she was normally available to drive Grace to and from school, however sometimes the clients she worked as an interior designer for were difficult.

"Alright. Call me when you know anything."

"I will, thank you Stan," Rachel hung up and left to get to the hospital.

-5-0-

The three members of 5-0 looked up as the door to the waiting room opened and Rachel walked in. As soon as she caught sight of them she spoke, "How is he? What happened? Is he going to make it? What am I going to tell Grace? Will she even care? What will this do to her?"

"Rachel," Steve got up from his seat and hurried across the room to her not sure what to do.

"After everything that's happened between them I don't know how she's going to take this, I mean she hasn't spoken to him in over a week…" she carried on as if Steve hadn't even spoken, "If he dies…" a quite sob broke from her.

Steve instinctively pulled her into his arms and rubbed his hand up and down her back. He looked over his shoulder at Chin and Kono who shrugged helplessly. Gently Steve guided her over to a seat and pushed her down next to Kono who immediately placed an arm round her shoulders.

"Come on Rachel, calm down. It can't be good for the baby," Kono spoke softly.

Chin got up and returned a moment later with a cup of water which he handed to Rachel. She looked up through tear filled eyes and seemed to realise who she was with, "I'm sorry," she took a few deep breaths to calm herself and sipped at the water gratefully.

Steve sat on her other side, "No need to be sorry. It must have been quite a shock."

"Yes, so much has happened in the last couple of weeks and this is just… It's just the icing on the cake I suppose."

It was then that the others registered some of what Rachel had been saying. Steve was the first to broach the subject, "What do you mean Grace hasn't spoken to Danny in a week?"

Startled Rachel looked up at them, "You mean he hasn't told you?" the confusion on the faces of Danny's friends made it clear he hadn't. Mentally she cursed her ex-husband.

"No, but he has been acting a bit… well weird," stated Chin.

"I'm not surprised," Rachel wiped at her eyes with a tissue she had pulled from her purse, "It's hard to hear your child say they hate you and never want to see you again."

The three members of 5-0 looked aghast at what they'd just heard. If Grace had truly said those words to Danny then they could finally understand why he'd been acting so strangely over the past week or so.

"She really said that? Why?" asked Steve.

Rachel spent the next few minutes providing them with the whole sorry story about Mr Hoppy's untimely demise and Grace's reaction to it.

"Poor Danny," Kono stated, though it didn't quite cover the enormity of the situation.

"We were going to sit her down tomorrow evening and speak with her about it, Danny and I that is. I'm not sure how she'll react to knowing he's in hospital."

"Do you want me to come over and speak to her?" offered Steve. The very idea scared him, but he'd do it for his brother and niece without hesitation.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now. Grace is very like her father. That is to say she's stubborn. She takes things to heart and once she's made up her mind about something it's difficult to dissuade her otherwise," Rachel sighed, "She loved that rabbit and the loss was blown out of proportion because of what she perceives as a betrayal by her father. In her eyes Daniel failed her by not locking the door properly. Though he insists he did."

"Rachel, you know I love Grace, right?" asked Steve, when the woman nodded he carried on, "So don't take this the wrong way… don't you think that she's behaving like a spoilt brat?"

"Steve!" admonished Chin.

"Let him finish Lieutenant Kelly," Rachel said, because on some level she agreed with the SEAL.

"I mean I get that the loss of her own pet upset her, but at the end of the day it's just a rabbit. Danny is her father, her Danno; he'd do anything for her. The fact she hasn't spoken to him in over a week is unbelievable to me. Grace is like a niece to me and the little girl I know wouldn't behave so badly towards her Danno."

"What are you saying Commander?"

"That there's more to this tantrum than just a rabbit dying."

Rachel sighed, she knew he was right, "I think so too, it's one of the things that Danny and I were going to talk to her about tomorrow. It's the baby," she rested a hand protectively on her bump, "At least I think it is. She's pushing us all away because she thinks Stan and I will love her less once he's born."

"But what does that have to do with Danny?" asked Chin.

"Nothing really, but he was the one person she could trust to give his whole attention to her, and only her. When Mr Hoppy got out perhaps she lost that trust in him. I mean I know if Danny didn't shut the door properly it was an accident, but I think Grace is too young to understand fully what's going on with the baby and is using this as a way to hit out at Danny and gain more attention from Stan and I."

"That's pretty childish behaviour," pointed out Steve.

"She's only nine Commander," Rachel knew that he was upset about Danny being shot and was stressed but she wouldn't allow him to be rude about her daughter.

"I know that Rachel," he said, trying to placate her a little as he could see he'd ruffled her feathers, "I think we all forget that occasionally as sometimes she seems older, but that's my point. Over the last few months I think we've all neglected her to some degree. Danny staying here instead of going to New Jersey with you both so that he could save my sorry ass; you and Stan having a baby together, naturally caught up in the joy of that. She's feeling left out and so she's acting out. The rabbit is just an excuse."

"Well she certainly got what she wanted from Stan and I, we have definitely been paying her more attention. Do you really think she would see the loss of the relationship with Danny as reasonable to gain our attention though?"

"I don't know Rachel, I'm not a child psychologist, but you need to do something because I don't think Danny will fight if he doesn't have his daughter."

"You're right Commander…"

"I think I've told you before to call me Steve," he gave her a weak smile.

"Steve, right," she gathered her things and stood up, "I'm going home to speak to Grace. Will you call me if you hear anything about Daniel?"

"Of course."

"Thank you Comm… I mean Steve."

The three remaining team members watched as she left and then turned to each other, surprise written on all their faces.

"How did he manage to keep that from us?"

"I guess he's better at hiding his emotions than we gave him credit for Cuz," replied Chin.

"No wonder he wasn't himself. I wish he'd come to me, talked to me about it. I couldn't have fixed it but I could have listened," Steve ran a hand through his hair and blew out his breath in frustration.

"Well we know now and we'll do everything we can to help," Kono assured him.

"What if it's not enough? If he has lost Grace then there's a chance he won't want to live and if that's the case it won't matter what the doctors do."

"Wow Steve, way to go with the defeatist attitude!" Kono stood up from her chair, her hands on her hips, "Grace isn't the only thing that Danny has to live for; he has all of us as well, not to mention his family back in New Jersey. We just have to remind him of that!"

Steve held up his hands, "I'm sorry, you're right. It's just a lot to take in, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," replied Kono as she once again took her seat.

"Do you think Rachel will be able to talk any sense into Grace?" asked Chin doubtfully.

"I don't know. A nine year old with Danny's stubborn streak isn't going to be easy to deal with if she's made up her mind to hate him. Let's take one step at a time, first we need Danny to come out of surgery. When he does we can be there for him and help him through this until we can make Grace see sense!"

The determination in the SEAL's voice told the other two that there was no doubt in his mind that Danny would survive this and Grace would eventually see sense. The three settled back in silence to wait for news on their friend and brother.

-5-0-

**A/N: Again Henry (and Officer Kai Kealoha) are from A to Z which is why they're familiar to the team. I don't know when I'll be able to post again as I am suffering with back pain yet again. This chapter was already written and just needed a quick edit. I by no means want you to think this is a woe is me A/N but I don't want you to think I've abandoned you either 'cos I haven't! With luck the next chapter will be up no later than the weekend.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Apologies for the delay in posting it's been the week from hell. Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/reading! Not sure I'm entirely happy with this chapter but here ya go anyway!**

Chapter 8

Rachel entered the house and Stan immediately came out of his office, "How is he?" he asked quietly, conscious that Grace was in the den watching TV.

"He's still in surgery. Steve made me see that I need to talk to Grace about this sooner rather than later. I've allowed her behaviour towards Daniel to go unchecked for too long."

"We need to talk to her Rachel, not just you. I want to see this resolved as much as you do."

She raised an eyebrow of disbelief, because honestly, after what happened, she wouldn't blame him if he relished the idea of Danny being out of their lives for good, "Really?"

"I know that must surprise you, but spending time with Danny makes, well made, Grace happy, which made our lives better. She was less sullen and rude. We need to fix this for both of them," of course what he wasn't telling her was that he rightly felt responsible for the current rift.

"OK, we'll do this together," she smiled at him and took his hand as they walked into the den, "Grace, we need to speak to you, please turn the television off."

"Mom, I'm watching this, can't it wait?" the reply was petulant.

"No, it can't. Turn of the television!" Rachel instructed. If this was Grace at nine, she dreaded to think what she'd be like in her teenage years.

"I don't want to!"

"Young lady you will do as your mother asks!"

Stan's tone took Grace by surprise; it was rare for him to get involved, "No!"

"Fine," replied Stan. Grace thought she'd won and settled back into the couch. Her step-father marched across the room, grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"Hey! I said I was watching that!"

"And we said that we needed to talk to you and asked you to turn the TV off. You disobeyed so there will be no more television for the rest of the week!"

Rachel tried not to stare at her husband in shock. Both she and Danny disciplined Grace but Stan had never really bothered, leaving it up to her. It had been something that worried her about having a baby with him, would he discipline his son when he got older. Now she had her answer and was somewhat relieved.

"Step-Stan, I'm sorry…" Grace tried to wheedle out of the TV ban.

"I'm glad you're sorry, but I'm not changing my mind."

"Fine, I'm going to my room!"

"No you're not! Sit back down Grace, Stan and I need to speak to you."

Grace flopped back onto the couch with a huff, her arms crossed, glaring at her Mom and Stan, neither of who were fazed as they took a seat, side by side, on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Stan cleared his throat before speaking, "Grace, something has happened…"

She glanced from her Mom to her step Dad, eyes widening. She wondered if something was wrong with the baby, the part of her that resented the time the baby would take from her hoped it was, but the more mature part of her hoped that it wasn't. At nine these conflicting emotions were confusing and she didn't understand how to deal with them, at all.

"It's about your Dad…" Rachel started.

"In that case I. Don't. Care!" Grace pushed herself off the couch only to have Stan block her escape route.

"Sit down…" when she didn't do so immediately Stan raised his voice, "NOW!"

Again she flopped onto the couch. The loss of Mr Hoppy had hit her hard and she really had been angry when Danno admitted that he'd been the last one at the cage, had meant what she said when she told him she hated him and never wanted to see him again, at least at the time. Now she was just confused. The upside of her behaviour had been that Stan and her Mom had started spending more time with her and she liked that. Relished the attention, which meant in order to keep getting the attention she had to continue to hate her father, right?

"Grace, your father was injured at work today. I'm sorry, but it's bad and he might not make it," Rachel wouldn't normally go into this much detail with Grace, would wait until there was more information, but she had been hoping to shock her out of her poor behaviour.

"Good!"

"Grace Anne Williams! That is a terrible thing to say!" Rachel was tempted to grab her daughter and put her over her knee to spank her for the first time ever but thought that would just push her further away from them, "I want you to go to your room and think about what you just said!"

"Fine!" Grace marched out of the room and up the stairs.

"That went well," Stan ran a hand over his face, "You know she'll just get on her laptop, watch TV or listen to her music in her room, it's not much of a punishment for her behaviour."

Rachel had been so angry that she hadn't even thought about that, "Damn!"

"It's OK, I've got this. You look beat, why don't you go and rest for a little while, all this stress can't be good for you or the baby."

"I need to get back to the hospital."

"You need to take care of yourself. It's what Danny would want. The baby may not be his but I know him well enough to know he'd want you to take care of the baby and yourself. Steve will call if there's any news.

"You're right; I'll lie down for a little while before going back."

"Good," Stan walked her up to their room, made sure she was settled before going to Grace's. He knocked but got no reply, so tried once more. When he still got no reply he opened the door to find she had put in her headphones and was playing on the iPhone he'd bought her. Striding across the room he pulled the ear buds out and snatched the phone from her hand.

"Hey!"

"You're in here to be punished for your behaviour, not to chat with your friends or relax," Stan then methodically went through the room taking her laptop; TV and stereo, "You can have these back when you start to consider other people's feelings." Stan closed the door quietly behind him and heard a thud as a cushion hit the door. Sighing he moved all of the items he'd placed in the hallway down to his office and locked them in there so Grace couldn't get to them if he or Rachel weren't about. A part of him knew that the lecture he'd given his step-daughter was hypocritical. After all he hadn't considered either Grace or Danny's feelings much when he had decided not to own up about leaving Mr Hoppy's cage door open. All he'd thought about was how much it would hurt to have Grace turn on him the way she had on Danny.

That was no excuse for not owning up now, but given what had happened to Danny today he didn't think now was the time to add more stress into the mix. Tomorrow he'd talk to his brother; Seb was staying with their mother for a few days now she was out of the hospital before flying back home. He'd invite him over and they'd talk it through.

-5-0-

It had been hours since Steve, Chin and Kono had come up to the waiting room near the OR. Each of them had got up and gone to refresh the cups of coffee they'd been drinking but nobody had said much. Officer Ani Kale, she was normally Kai's partner, had come to see how Danny was doing at Kai's request. She'd told the team that Kai was being kept overnight for observation or he'd be here himself to wait with them. They thanked her and said they would let them know when there was any news about Danny. The silence had then descended again.

When the door opened to the room the three all stood as Doctor Kala entered, she motioned for them all to sit back down and joined them. Steve tried to read her face to find out if the news was good or bad, but it was blank of emotion, something he supposed was common in her line of work.

Steve cleared his throat," How is he?" he prompted, too anxious to wait for the doctor to start talking.

"First of all let me say he survived the surgery but his condition is critical, the bullet did a lot of damage. It entered on the left side, but the trajectory of the bullet sent it up and to the right, it caught his spleen, stomach, liver and ended up in the lower lobe of his right lung, causing it to collapse…"

The three friends paled on hearing the extent of the damage the bullet had caused; despite the fact Danny had been wearing a vest.

"We've repaired all the damage but Danny's lost a lot of blood and has already had a couple of transfusions; our main concern right now is infection due to the fact that some of the stomach contents made it into his abdominal cavity. We've flushed the area and now we just have to wait and see if it was enough."

"What if he gets an infection?" Kono's voice trembled.

"You have to understand that he's extremely weak right now, any further strain on his system could cause his heart to stop or his breathing to be compromised, because of this we've placed him on a ventilator to support his breathing and give his lung the time it needs to heal."

"What are his chances?" Steve needed to know.

"I don't work on percentages Commander, the fact he has survived thus far tells me he's a fighter; that means he has a fighting chance."

"Can we see him?" asked Chin, knowing that they all needed to see him with their own eyes, no matter how bad his condition.

"He's being settled in the ICU right now; a nurse will come and get you when you can visit. If there's anything you need then just ask one of the staff to page me."

"Thanks Doctor Kala," standing up with the doctor he shook her hand; Chin and Kono doing the same.

The door closed behind her and the three friends looked at one another, the very fact that they hadn't been told that their visit was restricted in either number of people or time didn't bode well.

"I'm going to call Rachel and update her," stated Steve has he moved to the corner of the room, not wanting to leave in case they were given permission to see Danny.

"Hello."

"Stan? It's Steve; can I please speak to Rachel?"

"She's resting at the moment and I'd prefer not to disturb her, it's been a stressful time and I'm worried about her and the baby. How's Danny?"

Steve didn't really like Stan, but he had no reason to really dislike him either, other than the fact he got to spend more time with Grace than Danny did. There was also the fact that he knew Danny would always care about Rachel and he wouldn't want to make things harder for her than they already were so it might be better if Stan told her the news.

"Danny's out of surgery but he's in critical condition in the ICU. They're monitoring him for signs of infection and have him on a ventilator to give his body time to heal," he gave him the shortened version. Rachel didn't need to know the extent of the damage right now.

"Is he going to make it?"

The concern Steve heard in the other man's tone surprised him given he thought Stan might do a dance on Danny's grave if he got the chance, "Doctor says he has a fighting chance. It might be a good idea for you to bring Grace down as soon as you can though…" left unsaid was the 'just in case' that both men knew was meant to be tagged on to that sentence.

"Er," Stan cleared his throat, uncomfortable talking about his family with this man but knowing he was a brother to Danny and an uncle to Grace he decided to just tell him about Grace's tantrum, "We told her about Danny, but she didn't take it well, in fact she told us she thought it was good when Rachel said he might not make it."

"What?" Steve was appalled. No way would his niece behave like this, the little girl he'd come to love adored her Danno and wouldn't turn away from him now, no matter what either of them had said; "Let me speak to her!"

"I don't think that's a good idea. I sent her to her room and took away anything that would allow her to talk to her friends to give her time to think about what she'd said. I looked in on her a little while ago and she was asleep."

"OK, but if she's still being like this tomorrow then I would really like the chance to speak to her," Steve relented not wanting to wake the nine year old after what was obviously an emotional confrontation with her Mom and step-father.

"I'll speak to Rachel about it," Stan promised, "Will you call if there's any change in Danny's condition?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thanks, I'll make sure Rachel knows the situation and bring her, and hopefully Grace, to the hospital first thing."

The two men hung up, Stan headed up the stairs and gently woke his wife to tell her the news. She cried with relief that he was still alive and despair that his condition was critical. The pair fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms with the phone right next to them. Steve turned after hanging up the phone just as the door opened and a nurse told them that they could see Danny.

Steve braced himself for what he knew he was about to see, after all it wasn't the first time he'd visited an injured friend and colleague in hospital after a serious incident, but this was different, this was his brother.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to all who commented on chapter 8, I'm glad that so many people were supportive of my characterisation of Grace 'the brat' under these circumstances! Thanks to everyone who is reading and alerting as well as reviewing too. I hope you like this chapter. Hopefully next one will be up at the weekend.**

Chapter 9

The nurse, who had introduced herself as Dawn, spoke to them quietly as she led them towards the ICU and ultimately to Danny.

"I'm sure Doctor Kala told you that Danny is on a ventilator, but he's also connected to a lot of monitoring equipment, just remember that it's there to help us keep on top of any issues that might arise so it's helping him," the soft voice of the nurse was one she used to reassure every family member or friend that visited one of her patients, "He also has two drains in, one on the left side where the bullet entered and one on the right where his collapsed lung was repaired. Here we are," she opened a sliding door, stepping back to allow them to enter, "I'll be back in a few minutes to check on him, but press the call button if you need anything," she discreetly stepped back out to give them some privacy.

"Oh Danny," Kono's voice broke their silence as she moved to stand beside the bed and took his hand gently in hers. The energetic man looked pale and somehow smaller lying in the hospital bed surrounded by monitors.

Chin stood by her side, slipping an arm round her shoulders and placing his hand over hers, "We're here Danny, just remember that," he told his friend hoping that he could hear him.

Steve had been rooted to the spot when he saw his brother lying in the bed looking so pale and worn in a way that he had never seen before; the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest doing nothing to reassure the SEAL when he knew that the ventilator was at least partly responsible for that movement. The heart monitor also had its own rhythm that was a little more reassuring but not as regular and strong as it should be. They must have stood like that for nearly five minutes, in a tableau that was only broken when Dawn re-entered the room.

Kono and Chin stepped back from the bed allowing her access to check on Danny before she smiled reassuringly at them and left the room once more.

"Steve?"

The man in question shook himself out of his reverie, "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't be brah, it's hard seeing him like this," Chin placed a warm comforting hand on Steve's shoulder and used it to gently nudge him towards the bed.

Steve walked round to the opposite side so that Chin and Kono could take up their positions again and reached out to gently take Danny's small left hand in his large left one, conscious not to knock the IV that sat in the back of it, providing vital fluids, blood and medication.

"We know what happened with Grace," he spoke softly, resting his right hand on Danny's forehead, "Everything from the last week or so makes so much sense now. I wish you'd told us," he sighed, "I know there wouldn't have been much we could have done, but we'd have helped you in any way we could. I'm hoping that you know that but it doesn't hurt to remind you. We're here now and we'll get you through this Danny, you just have to fight a bit longer," the impassioned speech was one that would perhaps have surprised the New Jersey man a little given his tendency to refer to Steve as emotionally challenged, however Danny had never needed words to know how much his partner cared, his face said it all for him. If he could see the SEAL's face now it just screamed concern and a hint of fear.

-5-0-

Morning came and there had been no change in Danny's condition, good or bad. Doctor Kala assured them that the fact the status quo had been maintained was a positive sign. Steve, Chin and Kono tried to believe that but the worry was now never far from their minds.

Each of them had stayed the night and slept in a chair but none of them had slept well, plagued by dreams of losing Danny, the centre of their ohana.

Rachel arrived but much to the team's disappointment she was on her own, "How is he?"

"Still the same," Steve replied somewhat bluntly, "Grace?"

"She refused to come out of her room. Stan is staying with her hoping that he'll be able to persuade her to come out and talk," the usually immaculate woman looked haggard as she ran a hand over her protruding bump, the motion immediately had Steve on his feet.

"Come on Rachel, sit down," he led her to the chair he'd just vacated, "With your permission I'd like to speak to Grace, see if I can get through to her."

"I don't know Steve, she's very volatile at the moment," a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, "She gets her temperament from her father."

"Maybe talking to someone outside of the family will help," suggested Chin.

"But Grace sees Steve as part of the family, as her Uncle," pointed out Rachel.

"True, but I'm not involved in the day to day drama," he shrugs apologetically at the words, but can't think of a politer way to describe the current situation.

"Very well. Stan's brother, Seb, is visiting this morning but I don't think you visiting Grace will be an issue," Rachel was too tired and sick with worry about her family to argue further.

"Right, I'm going to go home, shower and change then I'll go over to the house. When I get back, Chin, Kono, you can take your turn to go home, get some proper rest," this was more Steve's comfort zone, back in control and _doing_ something!

"I'm fine," protested Kono.

"Me too," agreed Chin.

"It's not a request! Look we're all going to want to be here with Danny as much as possible, but in order to do that we need to make sure we get some decent rest."

"Does that mean that you'll go and get some sleep when we get back here?" Kono folded her arms across her chest in an act of defiance.

Rachel watched the interaction with interest. Yes, she could see why both Danny and Grace had taken to these people. Protective of each other in the same way a family would be and Grace was part of that, whether she liked it or not.

"Well?" asked Chin, one eyebrow raised.

"Fine!" Steve knew he wouldn't win this one.

"Good. I'll call Malia, update her on Danny's condition and let her know I'll be home for a few hours before she has to go back on shift again."

Steve winced slightly, he'd forgotten about Malia. How could he have done that, she was part of their ohana now.

Chin knew exactly what was going through Steve's mind, "Hey, it's OK. You had a lot on your mind. The main thing is _I_ didn't forget to call her!"

"I called Charlie too and he offered to let Max and Kamekona know, but I asked them not to visit until later today," Kono informed him. It wasn't that Malia, Charlie, Max and Kamekona weren't fully fledged members of their ohana, more that Steve, Chin and Kono needed to spend some time with Danny first.

"Alright, thanks guys. I'm going to go, I'll update the Governor on the way," he walked over to the bed and rested a hand on Danny's arm, "I'm going to talk to Grace now Danny, but I'll be back soon, just hang in there," one final squeeze and he left the room with assurances that someone would call if Danny's condition changed.

-5-0-

"Hey Seb," Stan greeted his brother at the door, "How's Mother?" He stepped back allowing him to enter.

"Much better, ordering her housekeeper about as normal! I wouldn't wonder if the nurse we hired quit before I leave!"

"I can't persuade you to stay?"

"Oh little brother, you know I love to visit Hawaii, but my life is back in New York," Seb patted him on the back as they walked through to the den, shoulder to shoulder as they were the same height. The main difference between them was that Seb had lighter brown hair.

Grace walked passed from the kitchen, shoulders slumped, a glass of water in one hand and a biscuit in the other, "Grace," Stan called out, "Uncle Seb is here, come and say hello."

A put up on sigh escaped before she turned to Seb, "Hi. Can I go to my room now?"

Shaking his head Stan glared at her, "Go on then."

Even on the marble staircase her footsteps could be heard as she stomped up to her room, still angry and sulking at being 'imprisoned'.

"Wow, who was that and what have you done with Grace?"

The two men walked out to the patio next to the pool and sat down, Seb relaxed back into one of the recliners while Stan sat on the edge of the other looking at his older brother, "It's a long story."

A look of concern flitted over Seb's handsome face, "Tell me."

The whole sorry story spilled out, including Stan's part in the debacle. Stan ran a hand through his hair and looked at his brother, "What the hell should I do? I've ruined a nine year old girl's relationship with her father, a little girl that I love like my own but if I confess now then I risk my own relationship with her."

"Oh Stan, what a mess you've made of things!" Seb leaned forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees, "You need to come clean, man. What if Danny dies? How will you live with yourself knowing that you took Grace's chance to say goodbye away from her?" He loved his little brother but he couldn't believe he'd been so cowardly and cruel, that wasn't the Stan he grew up with.

"I can't lose her, Rachel and the baby!"

"I have no doubt Rachel will be angry with you for not coming forward, but if you don't tell her now and she finds out later then she may never be able to forgive you and Grace certainly won't if she loses her father!"

Stan lets out a sigh, he knows his brother is right, he's known all along what he had to do but he needed to hear it from someone else in order to kick his backside into gear and make him bite the bullet, even if that was a bad turn of phrase given the current situation, "I could lose everything all because I didn't latch a damn cage door properly!"

"No, you could lose everything because you didn't admit to it right away," Seb pointed out.

A noise from behind them caused both men to turn around, worried that Grace had overheard their conversation, but it was worse than that, it was Steve McGarrett who had overheard and he looked way beyond pissed.

-5-0-

Chin and Kono had gone to get something to eat not long after Steve left the hospital, leaving Rachel alone with Danny.

"I'm so sorry that Grace isn't here," she laid a hand on his arm; "She has the Williams stubborn streak that's for sure. Do you remember when you taught her to ride a bike? You made a big thing of taking off the stabilisers and we all went to the park down the street. It didn't matter how many times she fell off, she just got straight back on and tried again," Rachel smiled at the memory of her daughter and Danny that day. He had run beside her tirelessly and caught her before she could hit the ground every time she fell, "When I suggested we go home after a couple of hours and try again another day the two of you just looked at me as if I was mad! Do you remember what Grace said to me?" she paused as she wiped a tear from her cheek, "'Mommy, I can do this and I'm not leaving until I do!' In that moment I could see so much of you in her, more than ever before."

"How long did you stay there?" Kono asked softly. Rachel startled, she hadn't heard the door open "I'm sorry," the younger woman was quick to apologise for disturbing the private moment, "We didn't mean to intrude," she indicated to Chin that they should step back out.

"No, it's fine, really," Rachel hurried to reassure them, "You just startled me. We stayed for three hours, before going to get lunch at a nearby diner but only after Grace got Daniel to agree to going back to the park afterwards," she chuckled at the memory, "She turned her big brown eyes on him that day and he couldn't say no, which led to another three hours in the park! Our daughter had Daniel wrapped around her finger from the moment she was born."

"And, did she succeed?"

"Of course, she wouldn't have had it any other way. I'm sure she would have kept us out there all day and night if necessary! I envied their relationship at times you know. The ease with which he held her when she was born, changed her diaper, fed her, even disciplined her! I found it all so much harder or so it seemed. Daniel of course didn't see it that way as I was the one at home with her while he worked; he always said I had it much harder."

"From what Danny told me you had no family close by to support you and, yes you had the Williams' but I know from what my cousin has said that there is nothing like your own family when you have your first baby," Kono rested a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Not to mention Danny had three younger sisters and a younger brother to practice on!" Chin reminded her.

"The hardest part of falling out of love with him because I couldn't cope with being a cop's wife was taking Grace away from him but even then he followed her and now she won't even talk to him!"

"It'll be OK Rachel," reassured Chin.

"I hope so," she placed her hand on Danny's forehead and pulled a face, "I think he's running a temperature!"

Kono pressed the call button and Akela, Danny's nurse, appeared. When Rachel told him what her concern was he quickly checked the monitors and took his patient's temperature, "Yes, his temperature is up to 38.9, I'll page Doctor Jensen."

"I though Doctor Kala was his doctor?" asked Rachel.

"She's off shift, but Doctor Jensen is here," Akela left the room quickly.

Rachel had met Henry Jensen on previous visits to Queens and she trusted the man, she just hoped that he could help get Danny through this.

-5-0-

**A/N: The scene with Steve et al couldn't be considered a cliff hanger could it? If it is then I'm sorry, I will work on it and get the next chapter up ASAP but I am due to have a long and probably stressful conversation with my eldest brother so I may not be able to get it up sooner than the weekend. Of course if his communication consists of his usual grunts and 'yes', 'no's then it could be a short conversation! lol Wish me luck!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for reading / reviewing / alerting! Chat with my brother went surprisingly well which means this chapter got written in time! Hope it was worth the wait.**

Chapter 10

"Steve!" Stan stood up quickly.

"You were responsible for not closing the cage door?" Steve's voice was ice cold and very calm; anyone that knew him would tell you that this was not a good thing.

"No… Well yes, but it was an accident!"

Steve covered the distance between them in three strides and grabbed Stan by the scruff of his expensive polo shirt, "Yet you let Danny take the blame!" he hissed.

Seb quickly stepped next to them and tried to prise Steve's hand off Stan's shirt, "Who the hell are you?"

Tightening his grip he turned to the other man, "Danny's brother and Grace's Uncle! Who are you?"

"Stan's older brother. Let him go before I make you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" growled Steve.

"Seb, it's OK," the last thing Stan wanted was for his brother to get hurt because of him. He doubted that he realised Steve was the head of the 5-0 task force and Navy SEAL that Stan had told him about.

"It's not OK! This man comes into your home uninvited and grabs you! I'm going to call the police!"

"The police are already here," Steve used his left hand to shove back his open button down shirt that he was wearing over his t-shirt to reveal his badge at his waist, "Let me introduce myself, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, 5-0."

"Remember I told you about him Seb?" he really hoped that his brother would get who this man was.

"Yeah, I remember, the Navy SEAL," Seb still wasn't going to back down when his younger brother was being threatened, "I don't care who you are Commander McGarrett, release my brother, now!"

Steve ignored Seb and did something he knew Danny had wanted to do several times in the past and landed a solid punch to Stan's nose. He watched with a grim satisfaction as blood started to run down his face as he landed on his ass with the force of the hit.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch you in the face again?" Steve asked, sounding like Danny as he grabbed him by the shirt again, "You came between Danny and his daughter!"

Seb moved forward and grabbed Steve's arm to try and pull him away.

"Don't, Seb!" Stan's voice was muffled by his hands covering his nose.

"Stop it!"

The voice of Grace stopped all three men in their tracks as they turned and saw her standing in the doorway that led from the house to the patio. Steve released Stan's shirt and stood up, mortified by the fact his niece had seen even part of the altercation. Stan scrambled to get to his feet with the help of Seb.

"Grace…" Stan started only to be cut off by a glare from Steve.

The SEAL moved forward, his hands by his sides trying to look as non-threatening as possible, which given he had been ready to beat seven shades of shit out of Stan wasn't easy. Grace stood staring at Steve with wide eyes but didn't move as he approached her. When he got in front of her he dropped to his haunches so he could be eye level with her.

"Why did you hit Stan?" her voice wavered slightly.

"I'm sorry Gracie, I was angry. I shouldn't have done that," he said apologetically, though if she hadn't seen it he wouldn't have been sorry at all.

"But why?" she looked over at Stan as he walked over to them, a handkerchief now pressed to his face.

"Let me get cleaned up and then we'll all," he looked pointedly at Steve, "Sit down and talk about it, alright?"

"OK," she stood watching Stan go into the house and then looked from her Uncle Steve to Uncle Seb, feeling the tension between the two men but not understanding why.

"Let's go and sit inside to wait for Stan," suggested Steve.

Grace nodded and led the way into the den where Steve sat next to her on the couch and Seb sat opposite in one of the armchairs.

"How did you even get in?" growled Seb.

"I buzzed at the gate, nobody answered. Danny's been telling Rachel to change the code on the gate ever since they moved here, which she still hasn't done, it's Grace's birthday. When I got to the house I knocked, still no answer but I heard voices around back so walked round the side of the house…"

"I don't know what you think gives you the right to just walk in here uninvited!"

"Rachel gave me permission to talk to Grace. I don't see what any of this has got to do with you…"

"Stan is my brother and Navy SEAL or not I won't let you hurt him!"

"Seb, it's alright, really," Stan walked back into the room, a fresh polo shirt on and his nose no longer bleeding.

"How can you say what he did is alright Stan?" his older brother asked, exasperated that this 'thug' was being allowed to get away with his behaviour.

"I know how I'd feel if someone did to you what I've done. Steve and Danny are as close, if not closer, than we are Seb, think about how you'd feel!"

Grace sat watching the exchange with wide eyes. Uncle Steve had punched Step-Stan because of something he'd done, but what? It was clear that Uncle Seb knew and didn't like it. She wondered if Uncle Steve had come to see Step-Stan. It seemed like the three men had forgotten she was even in the room. Once again an emotion that wasn't new but was as yet not understood by the nine year old flared up.

"Uncle Steve, are you here to see me? If not I'm going back to my room!" there was a whine in her voice that Steve had never heard before but all the men recognised her desire to once again be the centre of attention.

"Actually Grace, I did," Steve turned his full attention to her, "I wanted to talk to you about Danno."

"Is he OK?" the words of concern blurted out before she could even think about it and she immediately spoke again, "Not that I care!"

"Grace…"

"Steve, let me, please," requested Stan.

The SEAL looked at the man he'd punched and saw the genuine remorse for what he'd done. Steve couldn't forgive him but it really did need to be Stan that told Grace. He gave a slight nod and sat back.

Stan perched on the coffee table in front of Grace, "I did something very bad Grace; I lied to you, Mommy and Danno."

"Lied?" Grace looked at him sceptically. She didn't think Step-Stan had ever lied to her before.

"It wasn't your father who left the door to Mr Hoppy's cage open. I knew how much he meant to you so before I went to the hospital that morning to see Grandma Edwards I made sure he had enough food and water. I didn't mean to but I couldn't have closed his door properly," Stan sat back and waited for the explosion. When it came it hadn't been at all what he expected.

"I don't believe you! You're just trying to get me to go and see … see my father and I don't want to!"

"Grace that's not what… I'm telling you the truth!"

Grace stood up and stamped her foot, "No, you're not!" she ran out of the room, up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door.

"Well, that went well," huffed Stan as he ran a hand through his hair, "I honestly didn't expect that!"

"I know Rachel told me how she was behaving but I don't think I truly believed it till I saw it with my own eyes," Steve's anger at Stan was forgotten, at least for now.

"She needs a good spanking if you ask me!" Seb stated.

While Steve didn't disagree he knew Danny would be livid if anyone other than Rachel or himself meted out such punishment, "I'm going to go and speak to her," he said decisively, pushing himself up from the couch.

"I don't know if that's a good idea right now," said Stan cautiously, the throbbing of his nose reminding him that this man had a temper that he didn't want to encourage again.

"Rachel said I could. Look, I have to try, for Danny's sake."

Stan looked over at his own brother and understood, "Yes, alright. Her room is the third door on the right," he watched as the other man started out of the room, "Oh, Steve?" when the other man turned around he asked, "How's Danny?"

"Still in critical condition," responded Steve, the worry clearly weighing heavily on him.

"I'm sorry, I hope he pulls through," Stan replied, the sincerity clear in his tone.

"Me too," murmured Steve before turning to head for Grace's room.

-5-0-

Rachel, Chin and Kono waited anxiously while Doctor Jensen examined Danny. The doctor hadn't been in the room more than twenty minutes, but to them it felt like hours. Finally the door to the waiting room where Akela had sent them opened to reveal Henry Jensen.

"How is he?" asked Chin immediately.

"I suspect the fever is being caused by an infection. Danny's blood pressure is low, his heart rate fast and if it wasn't for the ventilator his breathing would probably be compromised. His wounds are clear of any signs of swelling or redness so it's likely to be related to the stomach contents finding their way into his blood stream. I've asked for some blood tests to be run but I've started treating him for sepsis. I've changed the antibiotics he was on and we're giving him medication to combat the low blood pressure."

"Oh God!" Rachel put a hand to her mouth as she tried to hold back a sob. Just because she and Danny were no longer together and she loved Stan it didn't mean that she didn't care for her ex. She knew that sepsis was serious.

"The good news is that we caught it early and we're aggressively treating the symptoms as well as the actual infection."

"What aren't you telling us Henry?" asked Kono.

"Sepsis, or blood poisoning if you prefer, is a serious infection. The complications can be numerous but are also dependant on each individual's health at the time of contracting the infection. Danny's body was already weakened by blood loss and the surgery."

"What sort of complications are you worried about in Danny's case?" Chin wanted to know.

Henry sighed; he had hoped to avoid this level of questioning as Steve was currently absent but he should have known better, every member of 5-0 was as persistent as the next! "To put it bluntly? Organ failure or damage. We're going to be monitoring Danny's liver and kidney function closely. The fact that he's already on a ventilator means that we're already monitoring his lung function."

"What happens if his organs start to fail?" Rachel's voice was so quiet it was hard to hear the question.

"Then we'll treat him for it; but let's not borrow trouble. Akela will page me the moment anything with Danny's condition changes and I will check on him every hour. I know it's easy for me to say, but try not to worry; he's in the best possible place and we're doing everything we can."

"Thanks Henry. Can we go back in and sit with him?"

"Yes Chin, of course. If you have any more questions or need to speak to me just ask Akela to page me."

The three watched as Henry left the waiting room, a heavy silence fell. "We need to call Steve," Kono pointed out after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I'll do it. Why don't you and Rachel head back in," suggested Chin.

The two women nodded and left the room together.

-5-0-

Steve stood outside of Grace's room for a moment taking a deep breath before knocking. When he got no response he knocked again, more insistently; he didn't want to barge in, but would if he had to.

"Go away!" the voice was muffled but could just about be heard through the door.

"I'm not going away Gracie," Steve replied, "I'm coming in," he opened the door and the sight that met him nearly broke his heart. Danny's daughter, his niece, was sprawled on her front with her face buried in her pillow; her shoulders shaking as she sobbed, "Ah Gracie, come here!" the big Navy SEAL sat on her canopied bed and pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried, "Shhh, come on calm down."

Grace snuggled closer to her Uncle's chest as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. She felt safe and warm encircled in his arms, the same as she had always felt safe in her Danno's. The thought of her father set off another round of tears. She was so confused. Eventually her tears ran out and Steve pushed her away and looked at the pale tear stained face.

"Why don't you go and wash your face, then you and I are going to have a serious talk young lady!" Steve hated seeing her so upset but knew that someone needed to sit her down and tell her some home truths. Honestly he was unsure as to why Danny and Rachel hadn't done it sooner, but he guessed hindsight was 20/20 and if the parents knew then what they know now, or at least what Rachel knew now, they'd do things differently.

"OK Uncle Steve," Grace sniffed, climbed off his lap and entered the bathroom that joined her bedroom.

Looking around at her room as he heard water running Steve knew that Grace had a lot to be grateful for. A mother and father who loved her unconditionally; a step father who, although made mistakes, loved her as well; an extended family in 5-0; a beautiful home with her own room with a bathroom attached. No expense was spared on her clothing, education or hobbies, something that Steve knew caused Danny a lot of pain because he couldn't provide her with half of what Stan could. Yet she was still unhappy. He'd bet that she'd happily give up the expensive things just to have her world stable again. Well whatever was going on in her head Steve was going to dig until he got to the heart of the matter. A small smile crossed his face as he imagined what his partner would say about his emotionally backward brother sitting down to talk with his extremely emotional daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews and alerts, not to mention for reading! This is the first of two chapters that I'll post this week. The next one will probably be up Wednesday, maybe Thursday. Tomorrow I'm drowning my sorrows 'cos I turn another year older, which means drinking, not writing!**

Chapter 11

Grace walked back into her bedroom and stood just outside the bathroom doorway. Her face was still pale but she'd managed to wash away most of the tear stains, though her eyes were still swollen and red.

"Come and sit down Grace," Steve spoke softly but firmly, patting the bed next to him. He might have smiled at the way she walked over to him, as if she was walking to certain death, if the situation hadn't been so serious. She settled next to him and he realised he had no idea where to start. Damn, only Danny could make him face an emotionally wrought nine year old! Turning his body so he was facing her, "Do you know how lucky you are?" he asked her.

The little girl's face screwed up in question, not really understanding what he was asking. Steve saw her confusion and carried on, "Forget about all the expensive stuff that you have," he waved a hand dismissively at the room in true Danny fashion, "Think about all the people that you have in your life that love you; your Mom, Step-Stan, Danno, Chin, Kono, me and that's just for starters. Don't you think you're a lucky little girl to have so many people love you?"

"I guess," she shrugged, "I don't love Danno any more though!" crossing her arms she looked defiantly at her Uncle but as soon as she saw the look on his face she cast her eyes back towards the ground.

"Grace Williams, I can't believe that. I don't believe that the man that travelled five thousand miles just to spend one night a week and every other weekend with you doesn't mean anything to you!"

"I hate him! He killed Mr Hoppy!" the vehemence was less this time, the words less certain.

"You know what? This isn't even about that anymore! Stan has already told you that it wasn't Danno, but whether or not you believe him isn't what bothers me right now. Do you want to know what bothers me Grace?" All he gets is another shrug in response, "I'm going to tell you anyway. What bothers me is the fact that the little girl I've come to love, the one that's sweet, caring and smart, has vanished and left behind is another little girl who's mean, spoiled and uncaring. That first little girl is the one I love. I'm not sure if I can love the second."

"You don't love me any more Uncle Steve?" Grace's voice trembled.

"Actually I think that I'll always love you, but I really don't like you very much right now!" Steve knew he was being harsh but he really needed her to understand what she was doing, not only to her family but to herself. Steve's phone rang and he silently cursed at the interruption, but recognised Chin's ringtone, which was Guns 'n' Roses – Shotgun Blues and knew he'd only call if there had been a change in Danny's condition, "Talk to me Chin."

"Steve, Danny developed a fever and Henry thinks its sepsis."

"I'm on my way," he hung up the phone before turning back to Grace, "I'm going back to the hospital to see Danno, are you going to come with me?"

"No," Grace replied sullenly.

It was all Steve could do not to growl in frustration but he knew that wouldn't help, "You know what Grace, I want you to think long and hard about why you're really behaving this way. When you figure it out and you want to talk then call me and I'll come, until then I'm going to be with Danno because he needs me more than you do right now!"

"I won't be able to call you," Grace scowled at him, "Step-Stan took my cell phone."

"Ask to use the house phone Grace. You're a smart girl, figure this out before it's too late," with that final warning he left the room, closing the door gently behind him, despite his desire to slam it in frustration.

"Steve?" Stan stepped out of the den as he heard him coming down the stairs.

"Danny's taken a turn for the worse I need to get back to the hospital," he replied still heading for the door.

"Wait," Stan turned to his brother, "Will you stay here with Grace?"

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I want to go to the hospital; I need to speak to Rachel."

"Yeah, you do. Yes, I'll stay with Grace."

"Thanks," Stan grabbed his wallet and keys following Steve out the door.

"Oh, if Grace asks to use the phone, let her," Steve told Seb.

"Excuse me?" Seb wasn't too thrilled about his brother going off with the other man and now he was giving him orders.

"She's going to call me when she's had time to think about things and I promised her I would come when she needs to talk."

"It's fine Seb, her cell is in my office on the desk, Steve's number will be programmed into it, just give it to her. Here's the key," he handed over the key to the office and quickly left pulling the front door closed and leaving a rather flabbergasted Seb behind.

-5-0-

Steve strode into the ICU with Stan hot on his heels. The two men stood in the doorway of Danny's room and watched as Kono ran a damp washcloth over the man's face and Rachel sat by his bedside, her eyes reddened from crying.

"Hey, how is he?" asked Steve quietly.

Kono looked up at the man she was as close to as her cousin with her own red rimmed eyes, "His temperatures gone up again; it's now 39.5."

Walking over to the bed Steve laid a hand on Danny's and squeezed gently, feeling the heat rolling off him, "Damn it Danno, you can't do anything the easy way can you? Where's Chin?"

"He went to get us something to drink."

Stan walked over to Rachel and rested a hand on her shoulder; she looked up at him with her brown eyes full of tears and leaned her head against his side, "Sweetheart, we need to talk," he told her softly.

"I don't want to leave," she replied, frightened that if she did her ex's tenuous grip on life would fade. The closeness they shared because of their daughter would always be there and she needed him to live for Grace's sake, because when she realised that hating her father was a mistake… Well if he died Grace would never be able to forgive herself. Thoughts of her daughter made her look at Steve, "How did it go, talking to Grace?"

The SEAL shot a look over at Stan who just looked back helplessly, "I gave her some things to think about. Told her to call me when she's come to her senses and is ready to talk about what's really bothering her. I would have stayed longer but Chin called…"

"You hear that Daniel? You need to keep fighting so that Grace gets the chance to apologise."

"Rachel we really do need to talk," Stan insisted. He really didn't want to but knew he had to talk to his wife.

"We'll call if there's any change Rachel, besides you could use a break."

"Come on, we'll go out and pick up a decent lunch for everyone."

"OK, but you'll call if anything…" she waves a hand at Danny as Stan helps her to her feet, putting his arm around her and taking her car keys from her.

"Of course I will."

The couple left the ICU with Rachel clinging to Stan as Chin walked back in with a selection of cold and hot drinks.

"What's going on?" he asked as he set them on the table at the side of the room as Kono and Steve both helped themselves to the drinks.

"Stan needs to talk to Rachel; he's got something he needs to tell her. I really don't think she's going to like it so here isn't the place for him to do it."

Chin looked carefully at his friend, "What happened?"

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I punched Stan."

"You did _what_?"

"I punched Stan… in the face," Steve had the decency to look a little shame faced.

"Why?" asked Kono, knowing that he would have only done so in the heat of the moment.

"He was the one that left the cage door open. It was an accident, but I overheard him telling his older brother about it and saw red," shrugged Steve.

"And he didn't say anything? Then I'm glad you punched him Boss," Kono turned her attention back to Danny, once again running the cool, damp cloth over his face. "You hear that Danny? Steve did something you've been absolutely desperate to do for a while now!"

"Kono!" Chin gave her a frown of disapproval, even if he knew what she said was true, "That's not the whole story is it?" he didn't blame Steve for his reaction because he was pretty damn mad at Stan himself but now was not the time to let those feelings out. Besides he was always the calm one in these kinds of situations.

Steve told them about Grace seeing him punch Stan and the conversations with her following the altercation.

"Danny's not going to like the fact she saw that brah, no matter how justified you were in punching the guy," pointed out Chin, "I can't believe she thought Stan was lying to protect Danny of all people."

"I don't think she does, not really. This isn't about that damn rabbit, I'm sure of it. I just hope she comes to her senses before it's too late," he turns his attention back to his partner, the fear that he's wasn't going to pull through all too real.

-5-0-

Stan pulled up outside a park which happened to be near a deli where he could pick up lunch if he survived this conversation with his wife. He got out of the car, walked around and opened her door for her.

"What's going on Stan?" she asked, her voice quivering. She'd never seen her husband this nervous before, not even on their wedding day.

"Let's go and sit down over there," he pointed to a bench under the shade of a tree. It seemed incongruous that the day was so sunny and warm. There were people walking through the park laughing which just seemed so wrong to Stan when his world was in such turmoil.

Once they were settled on the bench Rachel turned to Stan, "You're scaring me, what's wrong?"

"Rachel, I did something very stupid and I'm not sure you're going to be able to forgive me for it."

"Just tell me what it is Stanley!"

"I left the door to Mr Hoppy's cage open that morning. I went to check on him before going to the hospital to see Mother."

Rachel sat there frozen, her mouth agape. No words could make it passed the lump that had formed in her throat. Her husband had been lying to her. In the grand scheme of things it wasn't a big lie; he hadn't been cheating on her nor doing anything illegal, but it _had_ led to the issues between Grace and Danny.

"Say something Rachel!"

"Why are you telling me now?"

"I knew I should have told you sooner but I was worried about losing Grace… and you. I talked to Seb and he convinced me I had to tell you now, before things got worse."

"We need to tell Grace," Rachel was in shock, otherwise she'd be yelling at him right now, he was sure of it.

"Er, I already have."

"What, without me there?"

Stan ran a hand through his hair, "Steve heard me talking to Seb, things got a bit heated and Grace came down stairs to find out what the commotion was all about. We had to explain."

"Heated? Commotion? Stanley, would you just tell me what the hell happened?"

"Steve grabbed me and punched me, Grace came out and saw… something, I'm not sure if she actually saw him hit me or not to be honest; she was just suddenly… there. Seb, Steve and I sat down with her after I'd cleaned up and I told her it was me. She didn't believe me."

"He punched you? Grace saw?" Rachel wasn't sure whether to laugh, cry or punch her husband herself.

"I don't blame Steve for punching me…"

"Nor do I!"

"Look, I know saying that I'm sorry won't help, but I am Rachel, sorry for all the hurt and pain. I never dreamed that Grace would keep this up, especially now Danny is hurt. I can't change anything but I will do everything in my power to help put this right!"

"What happened when Steve spoke to Grace?"

Stan sat with her and told her everything that Steve had said while they were on their way to the hospital, "So now I guess we just have to wait."

"I'm done waiting for her to become the daughter that Danny and I raised her to be. She's being a self-centred, selfish child. I get that she _is_ a child but that's not how Danny and I taught her to behave! I'm not waiting any more. Drive me home Stan, we're going to sort this once…" her cell rang in her purse and she quickly rummaged through it to retrieve it, "Steve?" she asked tentatively, not sure if she wanted to hear what he had to say, "Alright, yes, I'll ask Stanley to call his brother," she closed the cell and replaced it in her bag.

Stan knew he was going to be paying for this for some time to come; first she had called him Stanley; secondly she hadn't shouted at him. A calm Rachel was far scarier than a yelling one, "What is it?"

"Grace has called Steve. Please call Sebastian and tell him to allow him to see her."

Stan nodded and pulled out his own cell to call his brother before turning his attention back to his wife, "Are we going to be alright?" he asked.

"Honestly Stanley? I don't know. You've hurt a lot of people with what you've done but now is not the time to worry about us. We need to focus on Grace and what she needs, which is to see her father before things get any worse!"

"I understand," probably for the first time since this all started he knew he would accept whatever consequences came of his actions, regardless of what those turned out to be, "I'm going to go and pick up lunch for everyone before I take you back to the hospital."

Rachel simply nodded and stared off into space hoping that Grace would talk to Steve, because she certainly hadn't been talking to her, despite her best efforts to get out of her daughter what was really wrong. That damn stubborn Williams streak!

-5-0-

**A/N: What do we think? Will Grace finally get over herself?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for reading/reviewing/alerting. I didn't drown in alcohol, so here is the next chapter as promised. Be warned I am now out of pre-written chapters so it may be a little bit longer before the next one is up. Work has been kicking my butt this week!**

Chapter 12

Steve had taken over from Kono wiping Danny's sweat soaked face. His temperature had seemed to spike at 40 (104) degrees and had thankfully not seemed to get passed that, though it also hadn't dropped either.

Chin and Kono were both sitting silently on the other side of the bed, refusing to leave. Danny's condition was too serious for any of them to want to be anywhere other than right by his side. The silence was only broken by the beeping, clicking and whirring sounds of the machines that surrounded them. That is until Steve's cell rang, the ringtone was Grace's. Naturally it was Amazing Grace but it was a version sung by a young singer called Rhema. Danny had found it on YouTube and they had both immediately downloaded it to use as their ringtone for their favourite little girl. Steve hurried out of the ICU knowing he'd get his ass chewed off by Akela for having the phone on if he caught him.

"Grace?"

"Uncle Steve, I need you," the voice on the other end was quiet and seemed smaller than normal somehow.

"On my way Grace," he replied.

"Thanks," she hung up the phone.

Steve walked back into the ICU and was glared at by Akela, the SEAL just gave him a sheepish look and said "Grace," at which point the glare lessened, well a little anyway.

"I'm heading over to see Grace, call if there's any change," Steve told Chin and Kono before leaving the unit again. On the way to the Edwards house he called Rachel and requested that Stan smooth the way for him with his brother.

Pulling up to the mansion the gates were already open and by the time Steve got out of his truck, it didn't feel right driving the Camaro without Danny, Seb was standing at the front door.

"She's in her room waiting for you."

Steve merely nodded at the other man before taking the stairs two at a time and then knocking on the appropriate door.

"Come in," this time there was no delay in Grace's response to his knock.

Opening the door and stepping through Steve was engulfed by a nine year old whirlwind as she threw herself at him.

"Hey! Come on," Steve said softly as he guided her to sit on the bed.

"I'm sorry Uncle Steve."

"Alright, but what are you actually sorry for Grace?"

She pulled away from him to look him in the eye, brave just like her father, even in the face of a very unhappy SEAL, "For being mean. I'm… I…"

"It's alright Grace, you can talk to me, I'm always here for you," he tried to reassure her.

"I'm so confused!" she cried, "Mom and Stan are so excited about the baby, always talking about it but they won't talk to me about the baby and then Mr Hoppy died," her voice hitched at the thought of her beloved rabbit, "but then, as horrible as that was, Mom and Stan were doing things with me again. I mean, I _was_ angry at Danno for leaving the cage door open, but I knew, know," she corrected, "It was an accident. I shouted at him, told him I hated him, then couldn't take it back," Grace buried her face in her hands.

Steve could see in her eyes that she was still confused by all the feelings she was experiencing, not to mention the fact that the words were spilling out of her in no particular order.

"You're right Grace, you can't take it back, but Danno loves you and he'll forgive you," Steve assured her as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest, "I know your Mom and Stan are excited about the new baby, but that doesn't mean they love you any less. You know that right?"

"I guess."

"They do, but even grown-ups make mistakes sometimes and they probably didn't realise you were feeling left out. It's easy to forget that you're only nine because you're normally such a good girl. I know you're hurting, Gracie but this isn't the way to deal with it."

"I don't understand why I feel this way."

"Let me tell you something, I know what it's like to be the eldest. When my Mom was pregnant with Mary I _really _wanted a little brother. When she went into hospital to have Mary I had to go and stay with a family friend. My Dad came to get me from there to take me home to meet my sister."

"What did you do?" Grace was enthralled by this story, a tiny piece of her Uncle's life before he lost both his parents.

"I told him that I didn't want a baby sister and told him I wasn't going home!" Steve chuckled.

"What happened?"

"He just picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and tickled me until I laughed. Dad told me that I was a big brother now and that they needed my help to look after my baby sister. I went home with him that night and stood by her crib. She was so tiny and helpless; I fell in love with her right there and then. Don't you ever tell her I said that, 'cos I'll deny it!"

Grace gave a watery sounding chuckle as she pressed closer into him, "I'm scared of what being a big sister means."

"After that first night I apparently refused to go to bed without giving my sister a goodnight kiss. Of course eventually she started to grow up, follow me round and annoy me! That's just what brothers and sisters do, but the great thing about it is that no matter what happens or where you go when you're older, you will always be there for each other, even if your parents can't be. You'll be a great big sister," Steve realised that he _really_ should call to check on his sister as he understood the truth of what he was saying. They may have been separated for ten years but if she had called him needing his help he would have dropped everything and he had no doubt she would do the same.

"Do you think so?"

"I know so," replied Steve without hesitation.

"Thanks Uncle Steve."

"Do you feel a bit better now?"

"Yeah, I'm not so confused, though still a little scared about having to be a big sister."

"Hey, nothing wrong with that, but I think you'll be pleasantly surprised when you meet the baby and all that fear will vanish. Any way if things get too much you can always call Danno, or me."

Grace's big brown eyes became like saucers as she remembered that her father was in hospital, "Is Danno going to be alright Uncle Steve?"

"I don't know Gracie. He's very sick but the doctors are doing everything they can."

"I want to see him!"

"That's a great idea, why don't we go now?" he suggested pushing to his feet and pulling her with him. He directed her to the bathroom again to wash her face and then, taking her hand, led her downstairs letting Seb know they were leaving.

Seb looked from Grace to Steve and nodded before letting the SEAL know he'd call Stan to tell him they were on their way.

-5-0-

When Steve arrived at the hospital Rachel and Stan were waiting for them. Grace dropped his hand and ran into her mother's outstretched arms and broke down.

"I'm sorry Mommy."

"It's OK Gracie, it's OK," she ran her hand over her daughter's head, her eyes filling with tears again. Rachel felt like she'd spent the last few days doing nothing but crying and it was exhausting.

"Grace, I'm very sorry about what happened to Mr Hoppy," Stan knelt down beside her.

"I'm still sad about Mr Hoppy, but I know it was an accident," she reached out and put an arm round his neck and he pulled her into his arms, "I was scared that you wouldn't love me when the baby comes and about being a big sister, but Uncle Steve told me I'd be a great big sister and talked to me about being a big brother. I'm still scared but I'll try to be brave."

"Oh Gracie, we aren't going to love you any less and I'm sorry if we've been too wrapped up in the baby to see what was happening," Rachel looked down at her daughter and cupped her face in her hands, "Uncle Steve is right, you will be the best big sister," she looked at the large man hovering and shifting uncomfortably in the background and mouthed _'Thank you'_ to him, he nodded in response giving her a tentative smile, "Steve why don't you go on up and see Daniel and we'll be along in a minute."

"I want to see Danno too!"

"I know you do sweetheart but we need to talk about it first, I don't want you to be scared when you see him so I think it would be best if we sit down and explain to you what's happening."

"Alright," Grace replied, reluctantly. Turning to Steve, "Can you tell Danno that I'm coming?" she asked.

"Of course Grace," he placed a kiss on her head and left the three of them alone to discuss Danny's condition.

-5-0-

Entering the ICU room which held Danny was the same as before, although there seemed to be a little less tension in the air.

"His temperature has dropped a degree," Kono told him, catching sight of him out of the corner of her eye.

"That's good," he stepped up to the bed and put his hand on Danny's, "Hey Danno, glad that you're temperature is dropping man. There's someone coming to visit shortly. Grace's downstairs with Rachel, but she'll be in soon."

"She came?" asked Chin, a little surprised.

"Yeah. Poor kid was really confused, jealous of an unborn baby and scared about what would happen when the baby is born too."

"Well I'm glad she's here," stated Kono, feeling a little like a weight had been lifted. Although Danny was doing a little better she hoped that if Grace was here it would help him just that bit more.

"Yeah, me too," replied Steve. Talking about his own childhood had been stressful but had also helped him to realise how much his sister really meant to him and though he wouldn't have wished things to happen this way, part of him was glad something had caused him to acknowledge it.

The door to the room slid open to reveal Rachel and Stan with Grace standing between them, clinging to both their hands. Both Kono and Chin glared at the man who had failed to admit he'd been at fault when this all started but neither said anything, all that mattered right now was that Grace was here and needed to see Danny.

"Chin, Kono, let's go and grab something to eat," Steve said wanting to give the family some space.

"Actually I bought some food and left it on the table," Stan pointed at the bags.

"Thanks, we'll grab some and take it outside somewhere to eat. Call if you need anything," the look he gave Rachel told her that he actually meant if there was any change.

"Of course," she replied as the three team mates left and then she walked with Grace over to the bed and helped her to sit carefully next to her father on the bed.

"Can I touch him?" Grace whispered.

"Yes, just be gentle," Rachel guided her daughter's hand so that she didn't knock any of the equipment that was helping him.

"Danno, I'm here and I'm sorry. I don't hate you, I love you! Please be alright," tears started to course down her cheeks but she just brushed them away, frustrated at her own emotions, "Stan told me it wasn't you," Rachel watched Stan wince but he didn't move from her side, "but it doesn't matter because it was an accident. When you're better Mommy says I can stay with you for a whole week to make up for the time we missed… if you want to that is."

"Of course he'll want to Grace," Stan assured her.

"I'm also going to help decorate the baby's nursery. Mommy and Step-Stan said I can help choose the colour, but it's not allowed to be pink since I'm having a little brother, though I don't really understand how they know that."

Rachel and Stan exchanged a look that said they hoped she wouldn't think to ask any time soon. After all the drama the last thing either of them wanted was to talk about any of the 'technicalities' of having a baby.

Grace leaned forward and carefully placed a kiss on her father's temple, checking as she did that she wasn't disturbing any of the tubes. She turned her eyes back to her mother, "He feels hot."

Akela stepped into the room at that precise moment, glancing at Rachel and Stan with an apology for disturbing them, "That's because your Daddy has a temperature. You know when you have a bad cold you feel hot then cold?" Grace nodded, "That's because your body's temperature has gone up as a result of your body fighting off the bugs that are in your system."

Grace put her head to one side as she thought about that, "How does your body fight the bugs?"

"Sweetheart I'm sure Akela has things he needs to do…" Rachel tried to intervene because; just like her father, when there was something Grace wanted to know the questions could go on for hours until she was satisfied.

"That's OK Mrs Edwards," he smiled at the woman before turning back to Grace, "You know that your blood is red, right?" Grace nodded, "That's because you have little cells in your body that are red, but you also have some white ones too, they're the knights of the story, they come to the rescue of the red cells when a bad germ gets into the blood."

"So the knights are like Danno and Uncle Steve and they rescue the red cells from the bad germs?"

"That's right," Akela smiled at her understanding and how she compared it to what her father does, "At the moment the knights in your Daddy's blood are fighting very hard, that makes them hot and because they're inside your Daddy's blood they make his temperature go up."

"When will his temperature come down?"

"Once the knights aren't fighting so hard and they can rest."

"Will he wake up then?"

"We hope so Grace but all the fighting going on inside uses a lot of energy and it makes him very tired so even when his temperature goes down it might be a while."

"That's OK, I can wait."

"Well the good news is that his temperature has come down a little bit more," Akela told her after checking the machines, "How would you like to help make him more comfortable?"

"OK."

Akela spent the next ten minutes showing Grace how to wipe Danny's face and arms without disturbing anything and then left the room.

When the rest of 5-0 returned they found Grace still wiping the cloth over Danny's face with Rachel and Stan sitting in chairs nearby watching.

-5-0-

**A/N: The part of the story where Steve mentions about not wanting to come home and then having to kiss his little sister every night before bed? Yeah, that baby was me; my two brothers really did react that way, except they were staying with my Aunt and Uncle. Then of course I turned into the annoying little sister that wanted to follow them everywhere... and they drew on my dolls and were mean! Going so far as to sit me on top of a coal bunker when I got in their way as a toddler while they played football (soccer) with their mates... and I fell off! lol (Lost count of the number of times that story has been pulled out as we've grown up!)**

**Years later and I have two wonderful brothers (most of the time) who I can turn to in a crisis and vice versa. Steve and Mary have that but he just needed to see it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry that this has taken nearly 3 weeks but I had to have yet another procedure on my back and I've been struggling to sit so that I can type. I'm pleased to say that I've managed another chapter at last and hope the next one will be ready for the weekend. I hope that I haven't lost too many readers with my untimely absence! **

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed or alerted or indeed read this story.**

Chapter 13

Night fell on the hospital and it was with great reluctance that Grace left her Dad to go home with her Mom and Stan. A promise that she could return the next day and that Uncle Steve would call was the only thing that got her moving.

Once the family had left the three remaining members of 5-0 sat in silence. The fact that six visitors had been allowed in the ICU room at the same time spoke volumes about the continuing severity of Danny's condition.

Doctor Kala and Henry were keeping a close eye on him but the noises they were making were far from the positive ones the team wanted to hear. The fact that Danny was still alive seemed to be somewhat of a miracle.

Akela came in to do his last check for the day before going off shift and handing over to Dawn, the night nurse on this shift, "His temperature is holding steady," the male nurse informed them. Everyone had been hoping that it would have dropped further at the next check but at least it hadn't increased again, "I'll be back in the morning."

Steve, Chin and Kono nodded before looking at one another, "We don't all need to be here," stated Steve, "Why don't you both go home, get some rest."

"No way Boss, you stay, I stay!" Kono crossed her arms defiantly across her chest, daring him to argue.

"Malia's doing a night shift so nothing to go home for," replied Chin, not moving, "Why don't you go…"

Steve interrupted Chin before he could finish his sentence, "No, I'm good."

There was a definite tension back in the air, a fear that if they left that Danny would just give up on them. Perhaps they had put too much hope in Grace coming round and that it would be a miracle cure. Danny would hear his daughter's voice and miraculously wake up with no ill effects. Yes, it was wishful thinking but nobody would blame them for it, least of all the man in the bed.

The silence fell over the room once again, nobody wanting to talk, just being there, together was enough. Gradually the gentle beeping, whirring and clicking lulled the three into sleep.

-5-0-

Dawn entered her patient's room and smiled at the sight of the three friends all fast asleep in different positions round the bed. Not one of them would be pain free come morning given the positions they were in.

Checking the monitors and tubes around Danny she frowned. His temperature was going back up and his urinary output was down, they were not good signs. Quickly she stepped out of the room and paged Doctor Jensen, knowing that he had gone to rest in the on call room. He very rarely left the hospital if a patient he felt responsible for was in critical condition, preferring to be nearby in case of emergencies such as these.

The staff were all aware of the doctor's personal history. He'd served in the Air Force and been a doctor in Afghanistan for three tours before finally moving to the Reserves and coming home. It was no secret that his marriage had imploded while he was serving, his wife unable to deal with his long absences. In some ways it was lucky that there had been no children involved but lots of the nurses thought he'd make a wonderful father, some had even tried to coax him out on a date, but there was no convincing him. The man was clearly happy with his lot in life and was never short of things to do on his down time with the friend's he had made, both in the Air Force and at the hospital.

The fact Henry Jensen had served in the armed forces probably explained why he wasn't cowed by Commander McGarrett even when he was on a tear through the hospital when one of his team were injured. There was no doubt that in his position as a doctor in the Air Force that he'd dealt with his share of Special Forces soldiers and was likely used to the varied reactions when team members were injured.

Henry was dozing fitfully when his pager went off. 911 ICU read the display, which could only mean that Danny Williams' condition had deteriorated as he was the only patient Henry was looking after in the ICU. Cursing he got up, slipped his shoes on and hurried to the ICU.

"What is it Dawn?" he asked as he entered the wing to be met by the clearly worried nurse.

"Danny's temperature is up half a degree from the last check and his urinary output is down to nearly nothing."

"Damn, his kidneys are failing!" Henry turned towards his patient's room while Dawn kept stride with him, "Get another two litres of saline up and open them wide; let's see if pushing fluid through will get those kidneys working again. Take some blood so that we can get a kidney function test and if there's enough urine send that for testing too."

"Yes Doctor Jensen," Dawn hurried off to get the extra bags of fluid as Henry entered Danny's room. Loathe as he was to do it he knew that he needed to wake the three sleeping family members and tell them the news. He started with the person least likely to punch him if he startled them.

"Chin?" he gently rested a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Chin opened his eyes and blearily stared at Henry.

"I need you to help me wake Kono and Steve. Danny's condition has changed and not for the better."

Immediately Chin was on his feet and waking Kono and Steve. The pair were alert and looking at Henry for an explanation within seconds.

"Danny's kidneys are having trouble, it's common for the major organs to show signs of failure during a severe sepsis episode but we'd hoped that with Danny's temperature coming down the infection was under control."

Dawn entered and hooked up the two additional bags of fluid then efficiently swapped out the urine bag and drew some blood before leaving the room without saying a word.

"I take it you were wrong?"

"Danny's temperature has started to rise again and his urine output has fallen. Dawn has taken some blood; that and the urine will be tested to see just how much trouble his kidneys are having."

"What's the treatment?"

"For now we're pushing more fluids into his system trying to flush through the kidneys and kick start them again, if the levels of creatinine is low enough then that should be sufficient. If the numbers are high then we'll have to start Danny on dialysis."

"Dialysis? Does that mean he'll need to have a kidney transplant eventually?"

"Not necessarily, it depends on how much damage there is. If we can get the sepsis under control then the need for it will be temporary, but let's cross that bridge when we come to it. For now we're doing all we can."

"Why not just start the dialysis now, why wait?" asked Kono.

"If Danny needs dialysis we'll have to place a catheter into his jugular vein which will tunnel through and come out of his chest as he's likely to need more than one session. When I get the blood and urine results through I will consult with Doctor Simons, he's the hospital's top nephrologist, in the best way to treat Danny's condition. I know this is a worry for all of you," it went unsaid that it was also a worry for _him_, because the team knew that Henry had become close to them over the months, "but we're doing all we can. When we know more I'll come back and talk you through options."

"OK, thanks Henry," Steve gave the doctor the best smile he could muster under the circumstances.

"I'll be back soon," Henry left the room and ran a hand over his face. He had a feeling that Danny was going to need dialysis. Why? Because nothing that involved the 5-0 team ever went the easy route.

Steve leaned forward in his chair and rested his hand on Danny's shoulder, "Are you trying to give us all a heart attack Danno? Come on man, you gotta fight this."

Kono and Chin took up their places next to the bed and placed their hands on their friend as well, hoping that the silent support would somehow get through to the unconscious man.

-5-0-

Two hours later the door to the room opened to reveal Henry but this time he wasn't alone, behind him stood a man at least as tall as Steve with white hair and sparkling green eyes. Instantly Steve liked him even though he hadn't said a word.

"Steve, Chin, Kono this is Doctor Simons, the nephrologist I mentioned earlier."

They exchanged handshakes and then Steve asked the question he knew needed asking, "I take it that Danny's going to need dialysis?"

"Steve, is it OK if I call you that?" asked Doctor Simons, his voice a gentle southern drawl, when he received a nod the doctor carried on, "Well Steve, Danny's condition isn't going to get better without a little help and dialysis really is the best way to go if we want to prevent further damage. The levels in his blood at the moment indicate only minimal damage and it's reversible if we can treat him with dialysis now."

"If he doesn't get the dialysis?" asked Chin.

"Worst case scenario, kidney failure. The best case scenario, the damage increases until he needs dialysis three times a week for the foreseeable future and then he'll possibly end up needing a kidney transplant. If we set Danny up to have hemodialysis now we can, hopefully, prevent that."

"Steve, you're his next of kin so we need you to sign off on the treatment," Henry gently pointed out.

Steve ran a hand through his hair. When Danny had asked him to become his emergency contact and next of kin he hadn't hesitated and had asked Danny to do the same for him. The two men had a long discussion about what they would want to happen in the event of a medical crisis and how far they'd want their treatment to go. Both had made it clear that they wanted every chance to live but not if they were going to spend the rest of their lives in a vegetative state or with no quality of life.

"If you do the dialysis now, how long will you have to keep it up for?"

"We really don't know if I'm honest," Doctor Simons replied, "It could just be a couple of sessions before his kidneys take over and start working properly or it could be weeks. The sepsis will affect the length of time it's required. The sooner that's under control the easier it will be on his organs."

"Without it his condition will deteriorate?" asked Steve needing to be clear, as much as he could be, about what he was potentially signing his brother up for.

"Yes, without a doubt," assured Doctor Simons.

"I wouldn't have brought Doctor Simons in if I thought there was another option Steve," Henry pointed out, "Even if Danny needed dialysis long term it would limit his activities to a degree but other methods could be looked into such as carrying out the dialysis at home, which includes the possibility of doing it overnight as he sleeps. That's worst case though."

"What will happen if I give the go ahead?" Steve needed all the information.

"I'll arrange for the first session to be done as soon as we have the catheter in place. We'll need to take Danny to theatre for that. Using ultrasound I'll locate the correct vein and insert a hollow needle; a guidewire is then passed through the needle and the needle is then removed and the catheter is passed over the guidewire then the wire is removed and the line is flushed. The end of the catheter will be in Danny's chest wall and will be easily covered. The procedure is quick and we'll use a local anaesthetic. There are of course risks, as with any procedure. There is a risk of causing a pneumothorax, the collection of air between the lungs and chest wall, but this will be minimised by using the ultrasound guidance. Of course there's the risk of infection but with the proper care this is unlikely. Thrombosis, or blood clot, is also a risk but in my professional opinion the risks are outweighed by the benefits."

Steve liked this man the more he talked. He was straight down the line, giving him the information he requested and not hesitating to advise of the complications that might arise. More to the point he didn't talk down to him. "Alright, give me the forms, I'll authorise it," as far as he was concerned this fell under the 'necessary measures' clause that he and Danny had discussed which made it a no brainer. Without the treatment Danny would get worse, with it, he might end up needing regular treatments for a while but he would survive. He read through the paperwork he was given carefully before signing his name and handing it back to Doctor Simons.

"I've already taken the liberty of requesting a theatre is prepped. We'll be taking him down in about fifteen minutes. Why don't you all go and get something to eat and Henry will call you when Danny is back and set up for his first session."

"We'll need the room to set up the dialysis machine," Henry quickly informed them before they could protest.

"OK, but you'll call as soon as we can see him again?"

"Of course," assured Henry.

The three team members all spoke quietly to Danny before leaving the room, needing to take the time to assure him and themselves that it was going to be alright.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: For those of you I told this would be up last night... sorry! I realised when I woke up around midnight I hadn't posted it. Duh. It's a slightly longer chapter so I hope that makes up for my slip! Not sure when the next one will be up as I'm still working on it. Thanks for reading, reviewing and alerting!**

Chapter 14

Steve, Chin and Kono all sat in the hospital cafeteria nursing cups of coffee, they were bad cups of coffee but they did the job and none of them wanted to leave the hospital to go somewhere to find a decent brew.

"Are you going to call Rachel?" Chin wanted to know.

"I'll call her first thing in the morning. There's nothing she can do right now and Stan is worried about the strain all of this might have on the baby."

"Understandable. I still can't believe he didn't tell Grace he left the door to the cage open. This is his fault!" growled Kono.

"No, it's not," sighed Steve. Yes he'd been angry at the man for causing a rift between Danny and Grace but the fact that the detective was lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life wasn't Stan's fault, "The chances are high that Danny would have been shot anyway."

"True," Kono agreed, "but he might have been fighting harder from the beginning.

"Look, it's no good thinking about what ifs and maybes Cuz. What's done is done. The bullet did a lot of damage and Danny is fighting for his life regardless."

"Maybe the dialysis will help turn things around," Steve stated quietly.

"You made the right choice brah," Chin found himself in the unusual position of having to reassure the normally confident SEAL; "If there's a chance it will help improve his condition Danny would want to take it."

"Yeah I know. It's just when we set up this agreement to be each other's next of kin I always figured it would be Danny having to make the life and death decisions. God that makes me sound… I dunno what actually. The fact that I thought it would be Danny sitting here agonising and me in an ICU bed fighting for my life isn't any better. Knowing that he would be the one going through _this_ isn't any better!"

"Look you're as close as two brothers ever could be, it doesn't matter which of you have to make the life and death decisions it would be hard. The fact is that you both agreed to the arrangement because you trust each other with your _lives_ even if that means making the ultimate decision to turn off a life support machine. Each of you would do what you _know_ the other would want, no matter how hard it was."

"He's right Boss," Kono gave her cousin and boss a watery smile as her eyes filled with tears, "You're both braver than I could ever be. I'd never want to make that decision." Kono had been more than happy when Malia became the person responsible for making those decisions for Chin, though her cousin was still the person she chose to make them for her.

A silence fell over the group, the seriousness of the situation leaving them with very little to say. Steve was constantly glancing at his phone worried he'd missed a call from Henry to say they could return. The heavy silence was broken by footsteps approaching their table.

"Hey," Henry greeted them. Not waiting for a response he continued, "Danny's hooked up to the dialysis machine now."

"How long will he be on it?" asked Steve, apprehensive about what his partner was going through and relieved, for the first time, that he wasn't likely aware of what was going on.

"Six hours this time, it may be less in future, if he requires further treatments. There is quite a bit of extra machinery in his room now so once you've seen him I'd ask that only one of you stays with him please. The nursing staff will be monitoring him very closely and will need space to do so." The doctor didn't even try to tell them to all go home because he knew them well enough to know they wouldn't, but at least this way he might be able to get at least two of them to get a few hours rest.

"Steve, why don't you go home for a few hours; get some sleep in a real bed," suggested Chin.

"Yeah Boss, you haven't been home since Danny was brought in and Grace is going to be coming in again tomorrow morning before school and she's likely to be scared by the catheter. Out of all of us you're the most likely to be able to calm her down," Kono was quick to point out when he was about to protest. It was ironic but it was true, Steve seemed to have a calming effect on the little girl.

"Alright, fine, but one of you needs to go home as well!"

"Malia's still working so why don't you go Kono? Both of you come back later when he's allowed more visitors and then I'll go home with Malia."

"Yeah, OK," agreed Kono a little reluctantly. It made sense but none of them liked the idea of leaving.

"Now that's decided let's go and see him," suggested Henry smiling.

"What about you Henry? You should be getting some rest too," Steve looked over the doctor with concern; the dark circles under his eyes were there for all to see under his tired, red rimmed brown eyes.

"Doctor Simons has said he'll be keeping an eye on Danny and I am also being banished from the ICU until morning. I've agreed to go home but only on the condition they call if there's a problem," Henry told the group. They could see that he was as reluctant to leave as they were.

"Danny wouldn't want you running yourself into the ground Henry," Chin pointed out gently, "Not to mention you have other patients to take care of."

"None of my other patients are in a critical condition in the ICU, thank heavens for small mercies! Of course I'd rather _none_ of my patients were in the hospital full stop!"

"I'm sure that the hospital would prefer you were fit and able for your next shift though. Which is when?" asked Kono.

"I've got the late shift tomorrow," he glanced at his watch and grimaced, "today. I start at noon through to midnight."

"And my parents wondered why I didn't want to become a doctor," chuckled Kono, "Those hours are bad!"

"They're better than they used to be! Residency is hell on doctors. Long hours, short on sleep. Luckily I seem to thrive on little sleep. I'm actually covering for a couple of my colleagues in the ER tomorrow which is why the shift is at a bit of an odd time, but with Danny here it works out quite well as I'll be able to keep an eye on him between patients."

"Yeah, good luck with that Henry! Everyone knows that weekends are the busiest time for ER doctors."

"True, but like you I work with a good team and we cover for each other when one of us has a patient that we want to monitor closely ourselves."

The conversation stopped as the elevator arrived on the ICU floor and the doors opened. Henry led the way into Danny's room.

"Whoa," murmured Kono. Chin slipped an arm round her shoulders and squeezed gently.

"I know it's a bit overwhelming but just remind yourself that it's helping Danny," Henry ushered them all towards the bed and Dawn stepped out of the room for a few minutes to give them a little time, "Let me explain what's happening. Danny's blood is being drawn out through this tube, also called a lumens," he indicated a port hanging from the catheter, "this is then pumped through the dialyzer," he pointed to the machine, "the blood is processed through, the toxins filtered out and the blood is then pumped back into Danny's bloodstream through this lumens," again he pointed at the other access in the catheter coming out of Danny's chest, "His blood pressure is being closely monitored, if it becomes low then Dawn will administer extra fluid through the machine. Danny's entire blood volume, about five litres, circulates through the machine every fifteen minutes."

"The miracle of modern medicine," stated Steve quietly.

"Indeed it is Steve," responded Doctor Simons as he entered the room to check on his new patient, "The first artificial kidney was developed in 1913 and turned into clinically useful apparatus by a man called Kolff between 1943 and 1945. He constructed the first dialyzer in 1945. Patient's like Danny owe a lot to him and others who came up with the treatment, such as Thomas Graham who actually first presented the principles of solute transport across a semipermeable membrane in 1854."

Henry rolled his eyes at his colleague, "You'll have to forgive Wayne; he's heavily into the history of medicine and never misses an opportunity to try to share his knowledge!" Turning to his colleague he said, "Wayne, they probably only understood about half of what you just said and I'm not sure they really needed to know all that!"

"Come now Henry, it never hurts for people to hear how these treatments were made possible," Wayne grinned at his colleague, completely unabashed.

Henry threw his hands in the air in a way that was all too familiar to the 5-0 team, since it was a gesture they'd seen Danny use often when dealing with Steve and his penchant for explosives, the friends smiled at each other. It seemed that Henry Jensen and Wayne Simons were the doctor version of Danny and Steve, though the medical men obviously didn't work as closely together given they were in different fields of medicine there was still that bond. Steve made a mental note to ask Henry how that had come about if he got the chance.

The explanations out of the way the doctors checked their patient once more before exiting the room and giving the three friends some privacy for a few minutes.

"Well Danny it looks like you've got a great doctor to look after you while Henry takes a break," Steve told his friend as he gently took his hand, "We can't all stay with you while you have the dialysis so Kono and I are going home to get some sleep, but Chin is staying with you. He'll call us if you need anything. We'll be back in the morning to see how you're doing and Grace will be coming for a visit too so hang in there."

"Rest well brah," Kono leaned in and placed a kiss on her friend's too warm forehead, "I expect your temperature to have gone down by the time I get back," she instructed.

"Go on, go home," ordered Chin, "I'll call if anything changes."

Kono pulled her cousin into a hug and planted a kiss on his cheek; Steve slapped a hand on his shoulder and squeezed before the pair turned and reluctantly left the room together.

Dawn entered a minute later to once again check Danny's vitals, "So you're the moral support for the rest of the night then?" she asked as she worked.

"Yeah," Chin replied, pulling a seat close to the bed but ensuring he wasn't in the nurse's way. He picked up Danny's hand and squeezed it, "I'm here brah," he told his friend.

"He's tolerating the dialysis really well," assured Dawn finishing her checks, "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. If you're worried or anything changes just press the button, but we can also monitor Danny's condition from the desk," she waved her hand in the direction of the area that was in the centre of the group of ICU rooms.

"Thanks," Chin smiled at her and turned back to Danny. He talked to him until he was hoarse but was rescued from having to leave the room to get a drink when Dawn produced a hot cup of coffee and a glass of water. Chin gave her a nod of thanks as he drank the ice cold water but then looked at the coffee warily.

"It's alright; I made it in the nurse's lounge. We actually have a decent coffee machine. It wouldn't do to have nurses drinking bad coffee!"

"Thanks Dawn."

"You're welcome."

The night carried on in much the same way. Chin talked to Danny about anything and everything he could think of, using his voice as well as his touch to let him know that he wasn't alone. Dawn kept him supplied with liquid refreshments and stayed with Danny for the few minutes it took for Chin to take a bathroom break. Malia had joined him during her breaks and brought him a sandwich, she'd have preferred he went to the cafeteria to get something more substantial to eat but knew he wouldn't leave Danny. She'd just make sure that he got a decent breakfast when they left the hospital and then ensure he got the rest he so desperately needed while others watched over the man in the bed.

Malia knew there wasn't anything she could do for Danny but she'd make sure that one of his best friends, the man she loved, was well taken care of. She also knew that between her and the Kalakaua clan they'd make sure Steve and Kono were looked after too. There was no way Danny was going to wake up and find his ohana dead on their feet if she had anything to say about it!

The next morning found Steve, Kono and Malia back in with Chin and Danny. The dialysis machine had been removed and they were waiting for a final report from Doctor Simons on how the treatment had gone.

"You two look much better," commented Malia gently.

"Thanks, that's more than can be said for you Cuz," Kono looked at Chin. The man looked worn out and his voice was croaky from talking through most of the night.

"Uh huh, thanks for that Kono!"

"She's right sweetheart," Malia told him, "Once Wayne comes back with the latest blood and urine test results I'm taking you to breakfast and then we're going home to sleep."

There was no argument from Chin this time, he was bone weary and he knew that Steve or Kono would call if anything changed with Danny's condition, "That sounds good. I'll come back and relieve you two this evening."

"Nope," Steve told him, using his best Commander voice, "I'm staying with Danny tonight."

"Steve…."

"No Kono," he held up his hand to forestall any arguments, "I've had a solid five hours sleep and I'm well rested."

"I wouldn't call five hours well rested," argued Chin.

"Neither would I," agreed Malia, "Steve if you're going to be here all night then I would suggest getting some more rest this afternoon."

"Yeah, I can stay with Danny while you go home," assured Kono.

Steve wanted to protest but one look at the faces of the three other members of his ohana and he knew that it was useless. His Commander tone never worked on any of them, though it never stopped him trying, "OK, fine. I'll head back out after lunch."

"Morning all," the way too cheerful voice of Doctor Simons prevented any further conversation on the matter. The man was far too chipper for someone who'd been up all night.

"Morning," came the more 'normal' tone of Henry from next to him. He also looked better, the dark circles and the red rimmed eyes gone, the sparkle back in his dark brown eyes.

"How did the dialysis go? What about his temperature?" asked Steve, getting straight to the point.

"Down to business, I can do that," Doctor Simons replied, "The treatment went very well. Despite Danny's weakened condition he tolerated it without any issues. The blood and urine results this morning are very encouraging."

"As for his temperature, that's gone down a degree again. The effect of clearing some of the toxins from his body no doubt helped," supplied Henry.

"What happens now?"

"He'll continue to be closely monitored with both his fluid intake and output being recorded. Later this afternoon another blood test and urinalysis will be carried out, depending on the results of that will depend on if further treatments will be required and if they are, when."

"One treatment could have resolved the issue?"

"I have to be honest and say it's doubtful, but it _is_ possible. The more likely scenario is that Danny will need further dialysis but the results will give us an indication of if he will need it today. Dialysis is normally carried out three to six times a week depending on the severity of the kidney failure. As I said, we'll know more, later."

"OK, thanks Doctor Simons," Steve reached out and shook his hand.

"You're welcome. I'll see you later," with that he left the room.

"Come on Chin, breakfast and home," ordered Malia. The pair said their goodbyes and left Steve, Kono and Henry to stay with Danny.

"I take it you two ate before you came in?" asked Henry, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, Kono came over with pancakes her Mom had made!" Steve rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I also brought you a fruit salad!" Kono gently punched his arm.

"You did and I called your Mom to thank her," reminded Steve.

"She loves to fuss over people," shrugged Kono.

"Well, I'm going to head out again for a few hours before my shift starts. Akela is back on shift and will page me if anything happens."

"Alright, thanks Henry."

Once the doctor was gone Steve and Kono pulled up chairs and took up their positions on either side of Danny's bed, once again keeping vigil over their sick brother.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am so sorry it's been so long since I last posted. I ended up suffering with a series of headaches that left me unable to concentrate. Turns out I needed a stronger prescription on my glasses. That'll teach me to go for my eye test when they send me the reminder!**

**Thank you for continuing to read/review/alert.**

Chapter 15

Steve looked up when he heard the door to Danny's room slide open. Grace stood in front of Rachel and Stan.

"How's Danno?"

"Hey Grace," Steve got up and walked over to her and squatted down, smiling a greeting to Stan and Rachel as he did, "He's a bit better this morning, but he had a bit of a rough night. You remember Akela telling you about the white knights?"

"Uh huh," Grace's head nodded enthusiastically.

"Well they needed some back up."

Grace looked at her Uncle thoughtfully, tilting her head slightly to one side, "You mean like Danno's your back up?"

"Yeah, kinda like that," Steve smiled, "The doctors used a machine to clean some bad things out of Danno's blood during the night so there's a little tube in his chest to give them the access they needed. Here, I'll show you," he pushed to his feet with little effort and held out his hand as he led her to the bed. Gently he moved the sheet away from the catheter.

"Did it hurt him?" the little girl's eyes became wide.

"No, they gave him some medicine that meant he didn't feel anything."

"OK," she accepted the explanation with the same trust any child showed when an adult they loved explained something to them. She knew that Danno and Uncle Steve didn't lie to her.

"Alright then. Would you like to sit up on the bed with him?"

"Can I?" she looked from Steve to her Dad.

"Sure," Steve lowered the safety rail and helped her up on the bed so she was sitting on his partner's right side, making sure she didn't catch the tube that was still there from where his lung had collapsed.

Grace carefully took her Dad's hand, mindful of all the paraphernalia that surrounded his body. She brought his hand up and placed a kiss on the back of it, "Hey Danno, Uncle Steve says you're doing better," she looked at her Uncle then, "He feels cooler."

Steve smiled at the perceptive girl, "Yup, his temperature is coming down. When Akela last checked it was down to 100 degrees, so nearly back to normal."

"That's good."

"Grace, it's time to go to school," Rachel said quietly.

"Mommy, do I have to go?"

"Yes, Grace, you do," Stan told her, "It's only one more day and then it's the weekend so we'll be able to spend more time visiting."

"Promise?" her voice wavered. Despite the fact that she'd handled her father's condition well since she'd first seen him there were still times where the adults were reminded that she was just a child.

"Of course," Rachel agreed.

"Alright. Monkey loves you Danno," she placed another kiss on his hand before allowing Steve to help her off the bed.

Moments later Steve was left on his own with Danny. He had sent Kono off to surf or just relax for the morning not long after Chin and Malia left.

Steve pulled the chair back to the side of the bed after putting the safety rail up again. He rested his hand on his partner's arm, "I hope you wake up soon Danny, 'cos there's a little girl that needs to see her Danno awake and recovering. Hell, we all need it."

-5-0-

The day had been uneventful for Danny and his visitors. It was early evening when Steve, Kono, Chin and Malia were all gathered round the bed waiting to find out the results of the latest set of tests.

Doctor Simons entered with Henry Jensen not far behind.

"OK, well the results aren't as good as I had hoped," started Doctor Simons, cutting to the chase, "We're going to do another round of dialysis overnight."

"Does that mean he's going to have to have this every night?" Steve asked, looking at the pale form of his brother.

"Not necessarily. It just means that the level of toxins in his system at this moment is such that to stop dialysis now would be a mistake. Hopefully with another round tonight his numbers will be better tomorrow which will mean we can take at least a one night break," Doctor Simons looked around the room at his patient's friends and saw the worry and disappointment, "Look I know that this sounds bad, but it really isn't. Once Danny's kidneys start working properly on their own we will be able to slowly reduce the number of dialysis sessions he has until all of the toxins are back to a normal level and we can stop."

"How long do you think it will be before his kidneys are working on their own without help?" asked Kono.

"It's hard to tell. The sooner he's up and about, drinking fluids the easier it will be on his body, not just his kidneys," Doctor Jensen told them, "The trauma Danny has been through is significant and he's not just going to wake up and be fine all of a sudden."

It was a non-answer, they all knew it, but also understood that medicine wasn't an exact science. The fact that Danny had made it through this at all had amazed the medical team that had worked on him.

"Now I suggest you all go and get some dinner. We need room to set up the dialysis again," Doctor Simons ushered everyone out of the room.

The three members of 5-0 and Malia headed out of the hospital to a nearby diner to have some dinner once Dawn, who was once again his night nurse, had assured them that she would call if there were any problems, though Malia had had to threaten Steve with getting him banned from the ICU to get him to leave the hospital grounds.

Steve rushed through his meal, despite admonishments from his ohana that he'd give himself indigestion and quickly wished them a good night before hurrying back to the hospital, leaving his family rolling their eyes in his wake as they finished their food at a more sedate pace. They knew Steve would call if anything happened so would return to the hospital the following morning.

-5-0-

When Steve had returned to Danny's hospital room he had received a pleasant surprise. Both of the tubes which had been inserted during the emergency surgery had been removed. Quickly he pulled out his phone and text their ohana, Danny's family and Rachel. It was a small step, but at least it was in the right direction.

The SEAL then settled himself down in a chair with a pillow provided by Dawn to watch over his brother. Initially he talked to him about things they could do once he was better, how he wanted to take a trip to New Jersey with Danny when he was strong enough and hoped that Rachel would let them take Grace. He passed on messages that had been given to him from officers in HPD they'd worked with that 5-0 had managed _not_ to alienate as well as those from his family on the mainland who Steve had been in touch with at least three times a day. There had been an initial flurry of phone calls when Danny was in surgery and once he was first in ICU. Anna and Patrick Williams, Danny's parents, had wanted nothing more than to catch the first available flight. It was only with a lot of reassurance from Steve, Chin and Kono as well as some persuasion from their three daughters, Cassie, Gena and Josie, that prevented them from doing just that. They all thought that Danny would rather have them there once he was at least able to spend time with them and was aware they were there. Nobody knew how long Danny would remain unconscious and they didn't want Patrick Williams using vacation time just to sit and stare at his eldest, the man was, after all, close to retirement from the fire service and couldn't afford to tell them he was going to be taking indefinite leave. Nobody doubted he would do it in a heartbeat, but all Danny's siblings knew, including his Hawaiian ones, that Danny would hate it if his father threw away the last couple of years of his career.

Steve had been terrified of making that first call and it had been every bit as awful as he had imagined before he'd picked up his cell to dial. He'd been able to hear Danny's Mom sobbing as his Dad tried to soothe her once he'd told them that Danny had been shot, was alive but in surgery. Each call after that wasn't exactly easier but he got the chance to speak to Cassie, the eldest of Danny's three sisters, who seemed to be the calmest of the Williams'. She stuck to the facts and although Steve had no doubt she was as devastated as the rest of her family she was clearly the one that took over as the pillar of strength when Danny was unavailable for that job.

The phone in one of Steve's many cargo trouser pockets vibrated against his leg and he pulled it out, smiling when he saw who it was from. Despite the fact it was around 02:00 AM in Jersey the reply was from Cassie, she was obviously up with one of her two sons. He read the text, replied and turned his attention to Danny.

"Cassie sends her love. I gotta say Danno that you sound a lot like your Dad when you talk to or about Grace. Not just the accent but the words you use. Your family love you and miss you, that's for sure. You're a lucky guy," there wasn't even a hint of bitterness in the words, though there was maybe a hint of jealousy, though it was only a hint because Danny had pulled him into his family without even blinking, even if Steve didn't know it until he spoke to Anna and Patrick. They knew so much about him it was obvious that Danny talked about him _a lot_! "Cassie has to be a female version of you. When she talks I can almost picture the hand waving going on! Her two boys sound like a handful, especially the eldest! Daniel Junior," Steve chuckled at the fact Danny's eldest nephew had been named after his Uncle.

Steve glanced up at a slight sound that seemed to come from the direction of the bed. He placed his phone back in his pocket before standing to lean over Danny with his brow furrowed in concern. The sound came again, it was a gagging sound. Steve immediately pressed the button to get Dawn's attention and took Danny's hand in his.

"It's alright Danno, just try to relax," he wasn't even sure what was going on but he hoped that Danny could hear him.

"Steve?" Dawn hurried into the room noting the concern on the man's face.

"He's making a gagging sound, like he's choking."

Dawn peered down at her patient noting a small amount of movement under his lids, "He's waking up and fighting the ventilator. Keep talking to him Steve, I'll page Doctor Jensen."

The SEAL's eyes widened as he looked down at his brother, "Waking up?" he asked himself quietly before shaking himself out of the daze he'd momentarily slipped into at the news, "Danny, you have a tube helping you breathe. I know its uncomfortable man, but you need to relax and let the ventilator do its job," a slight squeeze on his hand told him that Danny had heard him.

-5-0-

The first thing Danny became aware of as he fought his way out of the darkness that seemed to surround him was the fact he had something wedged in his throat. The very idea caused him to feel like he was choking. He tried to clear whatever it was but it wouldn't shift. The next thing he registered was a hand on his and a familiar voice telling him it was alright and he should relax. Well wasn't that easy for Super SEAL to say since he didn't have something lodged in _his_ throat!

A second voice he didn't recognise joined Steve's and then was gone again. It was then that he received an explanation for exactly what was causing the blockage in his throat as Steve told him he was on a ventilator. Danny found enough energy to squeeze the hand holding his. He understood what Steve was saying but trying to relax and let something else breathe for you didn't come naturally.

Another familiar voice spoke, "Hey Danny, if you can hear me squeeze my hand." Henry Jensen put pressure on Danny's hand so he returned it, albeit with less strength, "That's good Danny, you're doing really well. I need to run some checks before I take you off the ventilator so hang on in there for a few more minutes for me, OK?"

If Danny could have he would have rolled his eyes, but settled for squeezing Henry's hand in acknowledgement, after all he didn't really have any choice in the matter. An indeterminate amount of time later Henry was speaking to him again. The detective was having to work very hard to pay attention to what was being said, "We're going to remove the tube now Danny."

There was a pulling sensation as the tube lodged in his throat was finally taken out, causing him to gag and gasp a little. A mask was quickly placed over his face.

"Take some deep breaths for me if you can," instructed Henry, glancing from his patient to the monitors he was attached to.

Danny did as instructed and could almost feel the tension bleed out of the room as Henry spoke again, "That's good Danny. I'm going to leave the mask on for now though. Can you open your eyes for me?"

It was only then that he realised he'd laid through the whole thing and hadn't once opened his eyes. He thought that might have something to do with the fact they felt like they had lead weights attached. Slowly he fought against the weight and pealed his eyes open, to be met with the concerned blue eyes of his brother and the brown of his doctor. They appeared a bit fuzzy but it was definitely them.

"Hey," he croaked.

"No talking just yet," Henry smiled as a nurse Danny had yet to see stepped into view.

"Hi Danny, my name's Dawn. I'm going to give you a few ice chips to help ease your throat," she lifted the mask and he felt the first piece of ice slide into his mouth. It felt like heaven, almost as good as an ice cold longboard following a day running around the island after his insane partner. He closed his eyes again enjoying the sensation, "That's enough for now," stated the nurse before placing the mask back over his face.

It had to be said that Danny was a little disappointed that the cooling sensation had been curtailed so soon but there was something else that had started nagging at the back of his mind, just out of reach.

"It's alright Danno, you're safe," Steve placed a hand on his forehead and Danny managed a small nod in response.

"Get some rest and I'll be back in to see you later," advised Henry.

The doctor, nurse and his brother watched as Danny drifted back into what they hoped was a healing sleep. Once they were sure he was sleeping deeply both Dawn and Henry left the room. Steve pulled out his phone and sent a text to everyone he could think of, including the Governor.

"_Danny woke up. He's off the vent, now resting comfortably."_

That was news he had been waiting to be able to deliver for what felt like a lifetime.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for reading / alerting / reviewing as always. I get such a kick out of writing and just wish I had more time to do it! Apologies for the delay again but real life just keeps kicking my butt! I hope this slightly longer chapter makes up for it.**

Chapter 16

Saturday morning found the waiting area outside the ICU filled with people waiting for an update on Danny which left Steve getting bombarded with questions while the doctors finished their examination of their patient.

"Is he really awake Uncle Steve?"

The man in question looked down at the little girl sitting on his lap, a place she'd taken up the moment she'd entered the waiting room and saw him. He smiled and planted a kiss on the top of her head, "Yes, Gracie, he's awake."

"Like, really awake, or he woke up and now he's gone back to sleep?"

"Really awake," replied Steve with a patience he hadn't known he'd possessed when it came to dealing with children. Then again, perhaps it wasn't just any children, maybe it was just Grace.

"He's going to be very tired though Grace," Rachel gently reminded her daughter who had been practically vibrating with excitement from the second she had been told Danny had woken for a short time during the night.

Malia, Chin and Kono smiled as they watched Grace glance from her Uncle to her Mom and back again. They had all been so relieved to receive the news about Danny but there was nobody that could match Grace's enthusiasm.

"Was he in pain when he woke up?"

'_Yes, this was definitely Danny's kid, wouldn't stop talking'_, Steve thought to himself with a smile. "The first time he woke up he was a little uncomfortable because of the tube that was helping him breathe, but he was fine as soon as that was removed and went back to sleep quickly," he assured his niece.

"What about afterwards?"

"No Grace, he wasn't in any pain, just a little uncomfortable. I promise."

Steve thought back to the second time Danny had woken, it had been the early hours of the morning and he had been dozing in the chair when movement from the bed pulled him back to the room. He had quickly got to his feet and leaned over the bed railing to be met by two light blue, tired, eyes.

"Hey, how you feeling?" he asked as he pressed the call button.

"Tired," the voice weary but unhindered by a mask which had been replaced with a nasal cannula.

"Then go back to sleep."

"Can't."

"You can't? Why not?"

"Need to pee," Danny murmured.

Steve covered a smile as Dawn thankfully walked in at that moment, he turned to the nurse, "Er, Danny says he needs to pee."

Dawn nodded in understanding and came up to the bed, "Danny, you can go if you want to."

"What?" startled eyes turned to look at her as if she was bug eyed nuts.

"You have a catheter in Danny," Dawn knew it wasn't unusual for patients to feel like they needed to urinate even though they really didn't given their urine was being collected by a catheter from the bladder.

"Huh," was the only response. That was when Danny took a look around the bed for the first time and noticed the catheter in his chest and the machine he was connected to, "What…?"

"Alright, here's the cliff notes version partner," Steve told him, hoping to prevent the oncoming panic he could see building, "You were shot during a raid, the bullet made a mess of your insides before ending up in your lung. Then, because that wasn't enough to give everyone heart failure, you managed to get sepsis which in turn caused your kidneys to stop functioning properly. In order to prevent them from failing completely you've been put on dialysis," Steve indicated the machine, "to clear your blood of the toxins."

"Wow."

"Yeah, you could say that, personally I'd lean towards more colourful language given the multiple near heart failures you've caused in just a few short days!"

"So this," Danny feebly waved a hand towards the catheter which was showing just above the folded down sheet.

"The bad blood is coming out of there, going through the machine and blood with the toxins removed is being sent back in," explained Dawn, making it as simple to understand as she could. Her patient wasn't really up to understanding the full extent of what he'd been through and what he was still going through.

"OK."

"That's it? Just OK?" Steve was surprised, but then again not. It would be a while before Danny was up to full motor mouth capabilities.

The tiniest of shrugs was all Danny could come up with in response, then, "Ice chips?"

Steve grinned as his partner turned on the best puppy dog look he thought he'd ever seen as he looked at the nurse, the tired eyes just emphasising the pitifulness of the plea.

Dawn smiled and picked up the ice chips that were by the bed, digging through for a couple of decent sized chips. The look of sheer bliss that crossed her patient's face as she slipped them into his mouth made her laugh outright, "I can see I'm going to have to watch you. You're going to be trouble."

"No… that's… him," again the hand waved feebly, this time in Steve's general direction. He seemed to rally for a moment, "Chin, Kono?"

Grabbing the hand Steve grasped it for a moment before lying it back down beside Danny, "They're both fine Danny. Get some more sleep."

Danny didn't need much encouragement now he knew his team was OK and just let his eyes slide closed.

-5-0-

Danny was feeling better than he had the previous two times he'd woken up, but he still felt like he'd been hit by a truck which had then reversed and run over him again. Glancing around the room he noted the machine he'd asked about was now gone and he began to wonder if he'd imagined it.

"Yes Danny, you really were on a dialysis machine," Steve had been watching him carefully as he had looked round.

"Huh, OK. Everything's a little… fuzzy."

"That will be because you've been out of it for a few days. It'll get clearer," assured Steve.

"Experience?"

"Sadly, yes, though not of dialysis. You've got one up on me there!"

"Oh well, that makes it all worthwhile then!" The snark was there, the energy wasn't. His words were coming out as more of a whisper.

"I gotta tell you Danno, you don't do things by halves. I'd really appreciate it if you didn't give me any more scares for, say, the rest of our lives?"

"I'll try babe," although not fully aware of what he'd been through, despite the brief conversation with Steve during the night, Danny had a sense that this had come a little too close. There was a vibe coming from his brother that he hadn't come across before but the stoic SEAL mask was fully in place at the moment.

Steve watched as several emotions flickered across Danny's face. The SEAL was currently debating whether to bring up the elephant in the room… Grace. At least it was an elephant to him; he wasn't sure what Danny's opinion would be on that. The injured man hadn't even asked about his daughter, to Steve that was a big bad sign that implied his brother wasn't going to freely admit to the fact Grace wasn't talking to him, at least as far as Danny knew, of course Steve knew better. The decision was made for him when the door opened and both Henry and Doctor Simons stepped into the room. The conversation about Grace would have to wait.

"Morning Danny," greeted Henry, pleased to see his patient, turned friend, a little more awake.

"Hey Henry."

"This is Doctor Wayne Simons, he's a nephrologist and has been consulting on your case because of issues you've been having with your kidneys."

"Steve said something about sepsis?" the conversation was a little hazy but some of it had stuck with him.

"That's right," Henry launched into a brief explanation of Danny's injuries and subsequent illness. Steve was sure if he hadn't already have been lying down then Danny would have collapsed, the little colour he'd regained drained from his skin. The doctor noticed and quickly tried to reassure his patient, "I know it sounds bad Danny and, I'll be honest, it was, but you're on the road to recovery now. Your temperature is back within normal range so the infection is under control. We'll need to keep you on IV antibiotics a bit longer to be sure we've got rid of it."

"The latest results following the second dialysis are very encouraging," chimed in Doctor Simons, "We'll do another round of tests this afternoon, but I'm hopeful that you won't need any further dialysis tonight at least, though you will definitely require further treatments."

"How many?"

"I wish I could give you a definitive answer Danny, but each person is different. I can tell you that I think it will be days, possibly even weeks, before we can stop the treatment and remove the catheter."

"Oh great, weeks."

"Danny…" Steve stepped in, sensing his partner was losing the struggle to keep calm in the face of such overwhelming information.

"It's alright Steve," assured Doctor Simons, "It's a lot to take in right now."

"Danny, you need to understand, if we hadn't caught the kidney failure early you could be looking at months of dialysis and possibly even a transplant long term. The news, although not what you want to hear maybe, is actually good given the circumstances," Henry was firm but gentle. His patient needed to see that things weren't as bad as they could have been.

"I'm sorry," he ran a hand slowly over his face, tired beyond words.

"No need to apologise Danny, like I said, it's a lot to take in," Doctor Simons told him with a smile, "Now Henry and I need to give you a quick once over, Steve can you step out into the waiting room please?"

"No problem, the others will be here soon, I can give them and your parents an update while we wait."

"My parents?" Danny looked a little shell shocked.

"Yes, Danno, your parents, the people that raised you. I'm actually wondering how you turned out like you did, they seem so nice!" Steve grinned impishly.

"You'll keep," Danny grumbled as he watched Steve being pushed out of the room by Akela, who was apparently his nurse for the day.

Steve stepped outside the room and the smile dropped. Danny still hadn't mentioned Grace.

-5-0-

"Alright Danny, everything is looking good," Henry told his patient after both he and Doctor Simons had given him a thorough examination, "There are a few visitors in the waiting room that would like to see you, including a very excited little girl."

Danny glanced at Henry before looking away and staring at the sky out of the window. There is no way the doctor could mean Grace, she hadn't been talking to him, in fact she hated him! He didn't know any other little girls though.

Henry exchanged concerned glances with Doctor Simons and Akela. He had honestly thought that hearing he had visitors that included his daughter would have buoyed him, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Danny's brow was furrowed but Henry couldn't be sure of the cause, "Danny, are you in any pain?"

"No, just tired. I think I'll just sleep."

"What about your visitors Danny?" asked Akela.

"Later," he replied, closing his eyes.

"Alright Danny, get some rest," Henry patted his shoulder and left the room with Doctor Simons and Akela on his heels, "Steve is not going to like this," stated the doctor as he headed for the waiting room.

"Good luck Henry! See you later," Doctor Simons grinned at his friend before heading out the ICU.

"Oh yeah, great, thanks Wayne!" he rolled his eyes as he then watched Akela indicate the nurses' station and he was left to face the Navy SEAL alone. Pulling himself up to his full height, which like Danny wasn't overly tall; he pulled back his shoulders and strolled confidently into the waiting room.

Steve was on his feet with Grace settled on his hip the moment he crossed the threshold, Kono, Chin, Malia, Rachel and Stan as well as Ani and Kai all stood around him, "How's Danny?"

"He's doing well all things considered," Henry braced himself as he continued, "He's very tired and is sleeping right now."

"You told him he had visitors though, right?"

"I did but like I said he's very tired and will need a lot of rest…" the doctor trailed off trying to get across to Steve what he didn't want to say out loud.

"Alright, thanks Henry," responded Steve, letting the doctor off the hook.

"I'll check on him later but Akela will page me if anything changes," he gave Steve a sympathetic smile knowing the man would likely be facing a lot of questions after he left and then turned to go back to his other duties.

"Uncle Steve, can I see Danno now?" Grace looked up at him, her brown eyes questioning.

"Er, Henry just said he's sleeping Gracie so I think we should probably let him rest for now."

"But I want to see him!" her bottom lip started to tremble and her eyes to fill with as yet unshed tears.

"I know you do but I think it's best if we wait until later."

Grace looked at her Uncle and the next words out of her mouth tore at his heart and those of everyone listening, "He doesn't want to see me does he? He hates me!"

"Of course he doesn't hate you Grace!" Steve knew that wasn't the problem at all and was quick to try to reassure the child that was now pressing her face into his shoulder.

"I was so mean to him!" she wailed.

Steve looked helplessly at Rachel as he rubbed a hand up and down his niece's back. How could he explain to a nine year old that her Dad thought it was _her_ that hated _him_? Damn would this drama never end? The Navy SEAL sighed and took a seat, settling Grace onto his lap, enveloping her in his arms and rocking her slightly, "Gracie you were confused, hurting and upset but I know Danno doesn't hate you, he could _never_ hate you. He's just very tired and needs lots of rest. I tell you what, why don't you go down to the hospital cafeteria with your Mom and Step-Stan, I'll go and sit with Danno. When he wakes up from his nap I'll call your Mom and she can bring you to see him, how about that?"

Grace looked from her Uncle to her Mom who nodded and smiled reassuringly. Turning back to her Uncle she rubbed her hand over her face, a move reminiscent of her father, even if she didn't realise it, "OK."

"Good girl," he placed a kiss on her temple then lifted her off his lap. She gave him a watery smile before taking her Mom and Stan's hands and going with them to the cafeteria.

Once they were out of earshot Chin turned to his friend, "What are you going to do?"

"Talk to Danny, explain and hope that I can get through to him."

"If he's asleep you better not wake him Steve," Malia cautioned, "Henry won't be too happy if you do."

"I know. I'm just going to sit with him and wait for him to wake up."

"Alright, we'll head out now, but call us when he's up for visitors," said Chin. The others nodded in agreement.

"Tell him we said hi," Ani pointed to herself and Kai, "and that we'll be by to see him later."

Steve nodded, took a deep breath and headed for his brother's room. Sliding the door quietly open he stepped in and pulled the door closed again, muffling the sounds outside the room. He looked over at Danny and knew immediately from his breathing and how he was holding himself that he wasn't asleep. Silently he sat down in a chair next to the bed and waited.

-5-0-

Danny lay staring at the ceiling after the doctors and Akela had left his room. He really _was_ tired but suddenly his head was full of images of Grace screaming she hated him and he just couldn't close his eyes without seeing it repeated on a loop. Shifting positions slightly he hissed at the pull on the stitches in each of his sides, though the left side was worse because that was the bigger of the two wounds. Really all he wanted to do was scream and shout, maybe punch something but he knew that he didn't have enough energy for that right now. He rubbed a hand across his weary face; careful not to dislodge the IV, catheter or nasal cannula because the last thing he needed right now was to do anything to cause himself more pain, mental or physical.

A noise at the door caused him to close his eyes and pretend that he was sleeping. There was a pause as the door opened and closed followed by quiet footsteps. Danny knew it was Steve, not only could he tell by the sound of his footfalls but there was a distinct scent that always accompanied the other man; salt mixed with the organic shampoo and shower gel the man used. The sound of him sitting down followed. Danny fully expected Steve to call him on the fact that he was pretending to sleep but the other man just sat there in silence. It lasted all of five minutes before Danny caved, unable to stay silent when he could feel his brother just staring at him.

The detective sighed, opened his eyes and turned to look at Steve, "Hey."

"Hi, how are you doing?"

"Tired."

"Sleep then."

"I can't."

"This isn't another situation where you think you need to pee is it?"

"What…?" Danny started to ask before a hazy memory of a previous conversation returned, "Oh, no, not that."

"What is it then? Come on Danny talk to me man!" urged Steve.

"Did Rachel tell you about Mr Hoppy and Grace?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, she did…"

"So you know that my own daughter, the light of my life, my reason for living, hates me?" he interrupted before Steve could finish.

"She doesn't hate…"

"Yes, Steven, she does," he cut him off again, "In fact she screamed it at me before she ran to her room. I haven't seen or spoken to her since! I don't even know how long ago that was, but let me tell you, it feels like a life time!"

Steve watched as Danny fought his emotions, his tired blue eyes filling with tears that he refused to let fall. The heart monitor that he was connected to started to reflect the distress as the beeping speeded up.

"Shit, Danny you have to calm down, you're going to have Akela in here and he'll kick me out! Come on I need to talk to you about Grace…"

The door to the room slid open, "What the hell is going on in here?" demanded a clearly unhappy Akela. Steve wasn't easily intimidated but the look on the nurse's face at that moment had him pushing back into his seat in an automatic response. If he'd been standing he'd have taken a step back.

"Nothing, it's fine," Danny tried to reassure the nurse.

"No, it's not," Akela stepped up to the bed and read the monitors, pushing a button to inflate the blood pressure cuff around his patient's arm, "You've been critically ill and stress is not going to help your recovery. Steve I think you ought to leave."

"I don't want him to leave!"

"Danny, Akela's right, you need rest…"

"No! You mentioned Grace. Is she alright?"

The question gave Steve a glimmer of hope that he would be able to convince the other man his daughter didn't hate him, "Calm down! She's fine."

"Steve, out! Danny…"

"Stay!"

Steve looked from Danny to Akela. He wanted to stay but he was also well aware that Akela was only doing what was best for his patient and if he said that Steve should leave then he probably should.

"He can only stay if you calm down. You're pushing your blood pressure up and your O2 stats are dropping. Do you want to have to go back on a mask? Just stop talking and take some deep breaths."

Danny glared at his nurse, but did as instructed as Steve sat quietly in the chair not daring to move or say anything in case he incurred Akela's wrath. A few minutes later the nurse was satisfied that his patient's stats were back where they needed to be.

"Alright, Steve can stay but you need to stay calm, do you hear me? Another episode like that and I'll be calling Doctor Jensen and requesting he sedates you, am I clear?" the nurse looked from Danny to Steve.

"Crystal," responded Steve.

"Danny?"

"Fine."

"You know until you started coming in I had no grey hair, now I'm finding a crop of new ones every time you're admitted and I get to look after you!" Akela rolled his eyes and left the room with a last warning glare at Steve.

"Grace?" the question was soft and Danny's voice was tinged with sadness.

Steve watched the monitors closely, the first sign of a change and he was going to leave, no way was he going to face Akela _and _Henry! Navy SEAL or not he knew when to retreat! Steve told Danny about his talks with Grace, omitting the part about Stan being the one to leave the door open for the time being, he didn't think his brother would remain calm through that revelation. It was clear that hearing that his daughter had been in turmoil over the impending arrival of her half sibling and hadn't talked to him was a blow to Danny but he managed to keep calm by taking measured, deep breaths while Steve talked.

"So, Danny, she doesn't hate you, the death of Mr Hoppy and her response was just an outlet for all her frustration and confusion."

"Grace doesn't hate me."

"No Danno, she doesn't."

"My daughter doesn't hate me."

"Nope."

Danny looked at Steve with a combination of relief and sadness showing on his face, relief that his daughter still loved him and sadness that the rift had occurred in the first place. Danny reached out towards Steve who immediately took his hand, "I want to see my daughter Steve," he practically whispered.

"I'll call Rachel," Steve smiled at Danny before squeezing his hand a final time and leaving the room.

-5-0-

**A/N: I know, I know. You all were hoping for the Danny / Grace reunion in this chapter and I honestly had every intention of including it, but the chapter kept growing of it's own free will and I thought this would be a good place to stop. I'll try very hard to get the next chapter up by Saturday at the latest.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: As always let me start by saying thank you to all readers / reviewers / alerters! This chapter didn't turn out _anything_ like I thought it would and I'm extremely nervous about it as I'm not sure it's going to meet expectations, but here is the next chapter regardless!**

Chapter 17

Steve closed the phone and turned back to the ICU. Danny was staring at the ceiling, his hands plucking at the sheets.

"Hey, you OK?"

"Yeah, just… Damn I'm nervous about seeing my own daughter," he scrubbed a hand over his face.

"I don't think you've got anything to be nervous about," Steve reassured him, "Just remember you need to stay calm," he looked pointedly at the monitor by the bed which had picked up speed slightly. A few more deep breaths and the heart monitor settled again.

The door behind Steve slid open and Grace stepped in, her hand firmly clasped in her Mom's. Steve gave her a reassuring smile and held out his hand. Looking at her Mom, who nodded, Grace dropped her Mom's and took her Uncle's as he led her to the bed.

"Danno…" the word came out as a sob.

"Monkey," a tremble could be heard in Danny's voice. He reached out a hand and cupped her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away some of the tears that were now streaming down her face, "It's OK baby."

"I'm sorry Danno, I don't hate you!"

"Hey, Danno loves you Gracie, I always have and always will," he told his daughter as she leaned into his touch.

Steve could see that they both needed more contact than they currently had, so he quickly and carefully lifted Grace over the railing and helped her settle on her father's right side. Danny's arm immediately came round her back pulling her close as she rested her head on his chest and sobbed. Rubbing his hand up and down her back Danny kept up a stream of soothing words hoping to reassure her that he hadn't stopped loving her. There was a slight pulling at the few stitches that had closed the hole where the chest tube had been but Danny ignored it too relieved to be holding his daughter again to care.

"I love you Danno," Grace told him through her sobs, "I'm sorry, I was so…"

"Hey, hey, we don't have to talk about it right now Gracie. We _will_ talk about it but not now. I do need you to know that there isn't anything you can't talk to me about though, alright?"

"Uh huh," she nodded her head, her tears soaking the sheet covering her father.

Rachel and Steve stood side by side near the door, ready to step in to help if they were needed. It was no surprise to either of them when Grace finally cried herself to sleep still pressed to her Danno's side. Little snuffles, the odd hiccup and tremble the only signs of the passing emotional storm.

Akela stepped into the room to check on his patient and smiled indulgently at the sight of the father and daughter. Technically Grace shouldn't be on the bed but the look on his patient's face meant he was disinclined to remove her. Danny had had pronounced worry and pain lines etched into his face when he woke up, the pain lines were still present and probably would be for some time but the worry lines seemed to have vanished and although Akela could see his patient was tired there was an air of calm about him. The nurse opened the door of a nearby cupboard and pulled out a blanket which he gently laid over the slumbering child.

"Thanks," whispered Danny.

"You're welcome. Just don't let her pull any of your lines out," cautioned Akela.

"I'll keep an eye on them," Steve promised. Nodding Akela left the room, feeling that Danny's recovery process might go a bit smoother than he'd first been anticipating.

Rachel joined Steve by the bed looking down at the pair, "I'm going to head home," she noticed Danny's hand tighten slightly round their daughter, "Steve, would you please drop Grace home after dinner," the hand loosened again.

"Yeah, no problem," replied Steve.

Leaning forward Rachel planted a kiss on Grace's head and then one on Danny's temple, "I'm glad that you're going to be alright Daniel."

"Thanks Rach," he smiled at her as she left.

Steve watched as Danny's eyes closed but quickly sprung back open again. It was clear he was fighting sleep, "Go to sleep brother."

"I just want to watch her," whispered Danny, still having difficulty believing that his daughter was there in his arms.

"She'll still be here when you wake up. You need to rest."

"What if she wakes up?"

"I'll be here. Sleep Danno," Steve rested his hand on Danny's forehead, relieved to find it still cool.

"OK," he closed his eyes before prying them open one last time, "Thanks Steve," the words encompassing so much more than just the fact Steve was going to stay while they slept.

"That's what family are for."

"Love you man," said Danny closing his eyes again.

"Love you too brother," Steve responded, the words coming much easier than they would have before Danny, Grace, Chin and Kono had entered his life.

-5-0-

Hours later Danny woke up and his side was cool, where before falling asleep it had been warm with his daughter's presence. A sudden panic washed over him as he figured it must all have been a dream and his heart started to speed up.

Steve immediately noticed the change and was by the bed resting his hand on Danny's arm in a second, "Hey, calm down. Grace is right here, open your eyes and see for yourself," there was no way that the reaction he was seeing was about anything other than Grace. He had worried that her getting off the bed would upset her Dad when he woke, but she had started to fidget and he'd been more worried about her hurting him without meaning too. Grace was carrying enough guilt without that added to her shoulders.

Slowly Danny opened his eyes and turned to look at Steve who just stepped to the side as he motioned Grace to come and stand next to him. When his eyes landed on his daughter they lit up with the love he felt for her.

"Hey Monkey. What have you been doing while your old man slept huh?"

"You're not old Danno!" Grace tentatively placed her hand on his arm, next to her Uncle's, "I've been drawing. Do you wanna see?"

"Do I wanna see? Of course I wanna see."

Grace's hand moved off his arm, he felt a slight pang at the loss of contact, but she was soon back showing him a picture she'd been working on.

"Is that Uncle Steve?" Danny pointed to the tall stick figure with a cape that had SS on it.

"Yup, the SS stands for SuperSEAL!" she giggled quietly, her worry about Danno not wanting to talk to her evaporating in the normalcy of his behaviour.

"Well of course it does," he glanced at Steve who had taken a seat near the bed to watch the pair and rolled his eyes, "Hmm and that has to be Auntie Kono," he indicated another stick figure, this one with long hair and a surfboard standing on its end next to it.

"Uh huh and that's Uncle Chin with Auntie Malia."

Danny looked closely and he could see that the two stick figures were holding hands as they stood next to Kono, "OK, so that's all of our Ohana, but who's this fine looking man over here?"

"That's you Danno!"

"Me? Really? Well he does have blond hair and he's standing next to SuperSEAL…"

"And he's wearing a tie!" pointed out Steve helpfully with a grin.

"Of course he is Steven; he wants to look like a professional!" his hand waving slightly in the air.

"He's on the beach Danno!" Steve was pleased to see a little more energy in the ever present hand waving.

"Probably after following SuperSEAL during one of his insane plans to catch a bad guy," responded Danny.

Grace stood watching her Dad and Uncle as they bantered. Half the time she couldn't understand what they were talking about, which was probably just as well, but she could tell by the look Danno was giving Uncle Steve that he wasn't really cross and the twitch of her Uncle's lips always gave away when he was teasing Danno.

The conversation was stopped by the door sliding open and Henry stepping into the room, "Danny, it's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great Henry," Danny smiled at his doctor, "So when can I get out of here?"

Groaning and rolling his eyes the doctor looked at his patient, "And so it starts!"

"What?" the innocent look on Danny's face wouldn't have convinced anyone that he didn't know exactly what Henry was referring to.

"Danny, you've been critically ill," Henry started to explain patiently, "You've only just woken up in the last twelve hours and, in case it had escaped your notice, you're still in the ICU! You won't be going home for at least a few days, probably a week. Once you're released you will need to have help and in all likelihood will need to come back in for regular dialysis for at least a couple of weeks."

If Danny had had the energy he probably would have argued and waved his hands around. The fact that he didn't was a clear sign to both Steve and Henry that he still had a long way to go before he was back to his old self again.

"How long am I going to be in the ICU?"

"Probably another twenty four hours. We need to make sure that fever stays away and that your kidneys are functioning better."

"What about eating?" Danny found himself actually feeling a little hungry for the first time.

Steve grinned, "You must be feeling better if you want to eat!" He received a glare.

Henry just chuckled, "It's good that you're starting to feel hungry," he checked his watch, "It's only just gone lunchtime but I'll see if I can get some soup for you, we'll start you off with light meals. There are some foods that you will need to avoid as long as your kidneys are having problems."

"Like what?" Danny asked warily.

"Dairy products which includes milk, bananas, oranges including juice, tomatoes, chocolate…"

"Chocolate?"

"No more coco puffs for a while Danno!"

"Shut it you!" growled the unhappy patient.

"…processed meat, fast food, including Chinese and pizza…"

"No pizza?"

Steve cringed at that. Danny loved his pizza and asking him to go without it was like expecting a pregnant lady to go without her cravings.

"Nope. No salty foods either. You need to make sure you drink plenty of water to help flush the toxins out of your system. It will lower your blood pressure and lessen the stress on your kidneys. Since you're having dialysis we would encourage you to eat high protein food such as meat and vegetables."

"Wow."

"I know that's a lot to take in but Doctor Simons will give you some more information and we can get a nutritionist to come and speak to you. It's going to be a balancing act to make sure you're getting enough of the minerals your body needs without over taxing your kidneys. We'll need to watch your weight as dialysis tends to cause weight and muscle loss."

Grace had been listening to the adults talk; in all honesty she'd been so quiet they'd forgotten she was there. She watched her Dad as he sunk back further into his pillows as Doctor Henry finished telling him what he couldn't eat, "It's OK Danno. I'll stop eating chocolate and pizza too."

Danny turned to look at his nine year old daughter and gave her the best smile he could muster, "You don't have to do that Monkey," he assured her.

"But I want to," she replied stubbornly. There was the Williams' stubborn streak showing again.

"I'll join you both," agreed Steve.

"You don't eat chocolate…"

"No, not much, but I do eat pizza and Chinese. Anyway since you'll be staying with me when you get out it would be cruel to eat those things in front of you."

"Staying with you?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Do I get a say in this?" sputtered Danny.

"Where else are you gonna go?"

Danny opened his mouth to respond before snapping it shut again. Steve was right, he couldn't impose on Chin and Malia, Kono's place only had one bedroom and he didn't think that sleeping on a couch would be a good idea. Steve had a couple of spare bedrooms… "Fine," he replied, less than graciously.

"Excellent," Steve grinned smugly, knowing that Danny would see things his way.

"Now that's settled, I'll see about getting you that soup. I'll come back later to check how you're doing and we'll do another urinalysis."

"Thanks Henry," Danny smiled warmly at the man. It wasn't the doctor's fault that he'd been shot and was now banned from eating some of his favourite foods.

"It won't be that bad Danno. It's only for a few weeks with any luck and then you can go back to eating heart attack inducing foods!" Steve reassured his brother as he watched him try to push away the misery. Danny had been having a really hard time with the Grace situation, then to get shot, get sepsis, suffer renal failure and now be told he'd have to watch what he ate, that had to be the final icing on the cake for him.

"Yeah, I know," he mentally shook himself. His daughter was in the room and didn't need to see her father wallowing in self-pity just because he couldn't eat a few of his favourite foods. He could be miserable all he liked after Steve took her home!

"Hey, Chin, Malia and Kono will be in to see you later," Steve changed the subject.

"It'll be good to see them," replied Danny and he really meant it. He spent so much time with the members of his ohana that to go for any period without seeing them felt wrong.

The door to the room slid open and Akela entered carrying a tray, "Here you go Danny," he set the tray down on the table and pushed it over the bed as Steve used the controls to slowly help him sit up.

A wave of dizziness crashed over Danny as his position changed and he closed his eyes and took deep breaths. It only took a couple of minutes and the feeling passed. Opening his eyes he looked at the liquid in the bowl on the table now over his lap. He didn't want to appear ungrateful but it didn't look particularly appetising, "Er, what is it?"

"Soup."

Danny rolled his eyes at the nurse, "Yeah, I can see that, what flavour?"

"Leek and potato." That at least explained the lack of colour.

"Come on Danno, at least try it," coaxed Steve as he took in the look on the other man's face. Honestly he couldn't blame him. The soup was an off white and looked watery.

"You heard Doctor Henry, Danno," chimed in Grace, "You need to keep your strength up."

Running a hand over his face Danny looked from his brother, to his daughter, to his nurse then sighed before picking up the spoon. He took a sip and grimaced. The liquid was tepid at best and tasted, in Danny's opinion, like warm water, bad warm water.

"That bad?" asked Steve in sympathy.

"No, it's fine," sighed Danny forcing himself to take a few more mouthfuls.

"I'll be back shortly to get the tray," Akela left the room. He didn't envy his patient having to eat that soup.

Danny managed to consume half the bowl before he just couldn't force any more of the liquid down his throat and pushed the table away.

"Had enough?" asked Steve. When Danny nodded in response he wheeled the table out of the way and gave him a glass of water, "Drink this, it might help take the taste away!"

"Thanks," Danny took the glass and slowly drank the water. He'd been told that little and often would be the best way to get used to taking in fluids. Drinking too much too quickly would result in a reappearance of the contents of his stomach. That wasn't an experience Danny wanted at any time, but especially when there was very little in his stomach.

Once Danny had finished the water, Steve took back the glass and lowered the head of the bed. He adjusted Danny's pillows and helped him get more comfortable, "You look wiped out man, get some rest."

Grace stood on tip toe and planted a kiss on her Dad's stubble covered cheek, "Ooo that scratches," she giggled.

"Sorry Gracie."

"I'll see about getting something to sort that out for you later, perhaps help you freshen up too," promised Steve.

"Thanks. Be good for Uncle Steve, Monkey."

"I will Danno," Grace pulled the sheet up to her Dad's chin as he closed his eyes.

Danny wouldn't have thought something as simple as a conversation and eating a bowl of, what would be loosely called; soup could make him so tired. The truth was he was exhausted and was more than happy to allow sleep to overtake him, especially knowing that his brother and daughter were nearby.

-5-0-

**A/N: When I sat down to write this I thought it would be full of a lot more emotion than it ended up having, but somehow, with Danny still weak it didn't seem the right time for him to address the elephant in the room by discussing what had led to Grace telling him she hated him. I've decided that he would let Grace off the hook until he was feeling strong enough to deal with the consequences of not only his daughter's emotions but his own. I hope you weren't too disappointed.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I am so sorry to have taken so long to update. Real life just keeps kicking my butt and it leaves me with very little time or energy for my writing. It was easier when I wasn't working full time but then again I couldn't afford to live without a job and unless Peter Lenkov would like to give me the rights to allow me to write an actual Hawaii 5-0 novel I need to earn a living! Thank you for reading / reviewing and alerting.**

Chapter 18

It had been three long days since Danny had woken up and it had to be said that he was getting more and more grouchy! The boredom of not having the energy to do much, even talk to his visitors, was getting him down. His bland diet wasn't helping matters and Doctor Jensen, Doctor Simons and the nurses were worried about his mental health now as well as his physical. With this in mind they gathered Danny's friends and family to discuss the situation.

"Danny isn't going to like the fact we're talking about him behind his back," worried Steve as he sat in Henry's office with Chin, Kono, Malia and Rachel. They'd dropped Grace off in his room with Akela to watch over the pair while they talked.

"Daniel makes a very bad patient at the best of times when he's ill, I can only imagine being incapacitated is making him worse," Rachel stated.

"That's the reason for getting you all here. I'm really worried about Danny's state of mind right now, as much as his physical health," Henry told the group, "I had hoped that once he was out of ICU and off most of the monitoring he'd buck up, but that hasn't happened."

"He had his first dialysis session last night since he's woken and although physically he tolerated it well and it has had the desired effect on his kidney function it seems to have caused him to become even more intolerant of his situation," Doctor Simons added.

"What happened?" asked Steve. He knew he should have stayed last night but Danny had insisted he was fine and arguing with him had only increased his already high blood pressure to the point that Akela was going to kick him out anyway.

"As you know we've removed the Foley catheter and we've started to get him up for short periods, allowing him to use the bathroom. He found being attached to the dialysis machine limiting as he wasn't allowed out of bed and had to use a bed pan during the night."

They all cringed at that. There had been many indignities for Danny during his stay in hospital but to the extremely independent man that would have been one thing that would have pushed his tolerance to its limit.

"Danny became more than a little argumentative and for the sake of the nurses caring for him and his own wellbeing we had to sedate him," Doctor Simons sighed as he told them, "He was less than impressed when he woke this morning!"

"I bet," murmured Chin, sad that his friend had to go through any of this.

"He seemed fine when we saw him before coming in here," pointed out Kono.

"Grace," stated Steve simply as if that explained everything, and really it did. His daughter was the one person that would knock any attitude right out of him because he wouldn't want her to see him upset by what he was going through.

"What can we do?" asked Malia, ever the practical one.

"We're going to release him tomorrow morning, as long as his urinalysis comes back with good numbers," stated Henry.

"Isn't it a bit soon?" Rachel asked. She may not be involved in her ex-husband's care but he was the father of her daughter and all this had affected Grace deeply, she worried that if Danny was released prematurely it would cause a setback and that would make things even harder for Grace.

"Ordinarily I would keep a patient in Danny's situation for a couple more days," Doctor Simons told them, "but given his reaction to the dialysis and the depression he is experiencing…"

"Depression?" Steve knew Danny had been a little down, but he wouldn't have gone as far as to say he was depressed.

"Yes Steve, like it or not Danny is showing signs of becoming depressed. Now please let Wayne finish."

"Sorry," suitably chastised, Steve fell silent.

"That's quite alright Steve. I understand your reluctance to accept that there is yet something else Danny is going through," the doctor smiled in sympathy, "As I was saying, ordinarily it would be at least another couple of days before Danny would be released, but the stress and anxiety that his lack of energy and the dialysis are having on him is counterproductive. He's not eating or drinking as much as we would like and that isn't helping with the lack of energy."

"Danny has lost just over three kilos in weight already and that is only going to increase if we can't get him to eat more. Basically it's a vicious cycle. He's exhausted and depressed which means he doesn't feel like eating, which in turn means he isn't getting enough nutrition, which leads to a lack of energy, which just makes his exhaustion and depression more pronounced."

"What about a feeding tube?"

"That's an option Malia, but I think that Danny has had enough medical intervention to last him a life time and inserting a feeding tube will just extend his stay and I really don't think that's in his best interests right now," replied Henry. Malia nodded her agreement but thought that the others should hear all the options. Given Danny's mental state she didn't think he was up to making his own medical decisions right now, which meant it would be up to Steve as his next of kin. She knew that Steve would turn to the rest of his ohana and the decision would be a group one.

"What if you release him and this doesn't get any better?"

Henry looked at Kono, she had a valid point, there was a real possibility that Danny wouldn't improve even if released, but something told him this was what his patient needed, "Then he'll be readmitted and a feeding tube will be introduced."

Kono suddenly sat up and pulled out her phone, "I'll be right back."

Steve looked at Chin who just shrugged. His cousin obviously had something important to take care of and would tell them when she was ready.

"OK, say we agree with your decision, what do I need to know?"

"We'll you already know about his dietary requirements, since that's been discussed with you both at great length," Doctor Simons had arranged for a nutritionist to spend some time with Danny and Steve discussing his requirements, "Danny will need help with showering and keeping his catheter for the dialysis clean and cared for. Someone will need to bring him to the hospital for his dialysis; he'll need to come in three times a week for at least the next couple of weeks and the sessions will last a few hours."

"I'll arrange for a physical therapist to show you and Danny some exercises that he can do to help prevent some of the loss of muscle. It's inevitable that he will lose some because he won't have the energy to exercise but we can at least limit that. You'll also need to make sure that he carries on taking all his meds."

Steve ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the two doctors. He knew that they wouldn't be suggesting sending Danny home if it wasn't the best thing for him but he needed to reassure himself that it really was the right thing.

"I need to speak to the Governor to make sure I can take some time off and I want to talk to Danny about this as well."

"Fair enough," replied Henry, "Have Akela page me if you have any further questions or once you've made a decision."

"Thanks Henry, Doctor Simons," Steve shook both men's hands before getting up and leaving the room with the rest of the group following closely behind.

"Why don't we go to the doctor's lounge and talk about it?" suggested Malia.

Steve smiled at her gratefully, "That would be good, thanks."

Malia led the way to the room, acknowledging the few doctors that were there before leading them to a group of chairs in the far corner of the room. She and Chin got everyone a drink and they sat and waited for Kono to join them after Chin received a call asking where they were.

Kono entered the room and gratefully took the offered coffee before making herself comfortable, "I think I may have a solution to Danny's appetite, for tonight at least."

"You called your Mom didn't you?" Chin asked with a grin.

"Yup. She was very concerned that Danny wasn't eating properly and has vowed to make some chicken soup with plenty of vegetables for him that he can have tonight. I'm not sure why I didn't think of it before."

"The hospital has been pretty strict about us bringing food in for Danny given his special dietary requirements."

"Their primary concern is the patient's health and they can't control what he's having if you start bringing food in. Don't worry, I'll speak to Henry and make sure he's allowed the soup," Malia reassured Kono as her face fell.

Chin squeezed Malia's hand, bringing it up to his mouth to plant a quick, chaste kiss there. She had really taken to Danny, but then most people couldn't help but love him when they got to know him. He turned his attention to Steve, "Well?"

"I dunno, I mean I get that Danny's having a hard time with the restrictions in diet and movement during dialysis but I'm not sure being away from the hospital is the answer. What if something happens? My place is a good thirty minutes from the hospital."

"If Daniel is to be believed with you driving it would only take fifteen at the most," Rachel stated, with a little chuckle.

The comment got a surprised laugh out of Steve and some of the tension left his shoulders, though not all of it.

"Look brah, it's a big responsibility given that he shouldn't be released for at least another two days, but we'll support you whatever decision you make."

"What she said," Chin nodded.

"If it will help I'd be more than happy to come by every day and check in on you both," offered Malia.

"I can arrange to bring Grace over after school each day too, that would be a distraction for Daniel," Rachel knew that the best medicine for both Danny and Grace was going to be spending time together, "Perhaps if he is up to it and you don't mind, she could even stay for the weekend?"

"She's always welcome Rachel," he smiled gratefully at her for the offer, there was no doubt that Grace would be spending a lot of time at Steve's over the next few weeks, "I'm going to make a couple of calls and then I need to speak to Danny about this."

The group broke up. Steve headed outside to make the calls while Rachel returned to Danny's room to check on Grace. Malia, Chin and Kono headed to the cafeteria after asking Steve to call them when they could visit Danny.

-5-0-

Danny had been dozing fitfully when the door to his room opened. He continued to lay with his eyes closed, not really in the mood to talk to anyone; that was until he felt a small hand close over his. Opening his eyes he turned to see his daughter.

"Hey Monkey."

"Hi Danno," she climbed onto the chair next to the bed so that she could plant a kiss on his cheek, hanging over the bed rail as she did.

"Careful Gracie," Danny looked at the door expecting to see Steve or Rachel there but instead found Akela watching them, "Where's your Mom and Uncle Steve?"

"Oh, Doctor Henry wanted to speak to them," Grace replied innocently.

The look on Danny's face darkened but he quickly hid his anger from his daughter, it wasn't her fault that he was being treated like a child. To be honest it was his own doing and he knew it but that didn't make it any easier, "Talking about me behind my back eh?" the comment as much for Akela as Grace.

Akela simply raised an eyebrow before moving to the bed to check Danny's vitals. Though he wasn't in the ICU anymore he was still being checked regularly and Akela had been assigned as his day nurse once it was clear nobody else could handle the patient as well. Another familiar nurse, Eve, had been assigned as his night nurse. They were probably the only two that Danny would tolerate in his current mood.

"You're sick Danno, they just want to make sure you're OK," said Grace as she rummaged through her backpack missing the look on her father's face at her words.

Like most children her age Grace had no filter on what she said so there was no doubt that someone had actually said that to her, "Is that what your Mom told you?"

"Ah ha," Grace crowed triumphantly as she pulled a book from the depths of her backpack before looking up at Danny and answering his question, "Yeah, I asked Mom and Uncle Steve why they weren't coming to see you too. I thought you'd be sad if you only had me to visit you but then Mom said that Doctor Henry wanted to speak to them and I wasn't to worry they just wanted to make sure you were OK but wanted to hear it from your doctor."

"Oh Monkey; I'd never be sad when you're visiting me! What have you got there?" he waved a hand in the direction of the book she was holding.

"It's a book Danno," Grace gave him a mischievous grin as he rolled his eyes.

"I can see that thank you Grace!"

"Mrs Lea told us to pick a book from a list and read it, then we have to write a book report," she screwed her nose up at the thought of writing a report, "I chose Anne of Green Gables, I thought I could read it to you?"

Danny smiled fondly at his daughter, "That's a good book, I read it with your Aunt Josie when she was your age," At ten years his junior Josie was the youngest of his siblings and despite being in his late teens when she'd started reading it he had loved sitting out in their parents garden listening to her read to him. Danny had always made time for his younger siblings no matter what he was doing or where he was. Even now he spoke to them at least once a week, caseload allowing. He missed them.

"Daddy?"

Danny pulled himself from his thoughts and looked into the worried eyes of his daughter, "It's alright Gracie, I was just thinking about Aunt Josie and how we used to sit out in Narna and Granddad's garden while she read to me."

"Did she like the book?"

"Yeah, she did. I think you will too. You want to climb up here and sit with me while you read?"

"Can I?" she looked from her Dad to Akela who was still in the room watching over them quietly.

Akela smiled and nodded, he used the controls of the bed so Danny could sit up a little more and then helped him shift over to make room for Grace. He then lowered the rail on the bed and helped settle Grace next to her Dad on his right side. Danny's arm came round her and pulled her to him and he planted a kiss on top of her head.

"Thanks Akela," Danny gave his long suffering nurse an appreciative smile. He knew he was being a crappy patient but he couldn't help it, having Grace here was easing some of the frustration though.

"No problem," he pulled the rail back up and placed the call button in between the two, "If you need anything just press that," the instruction more directed at Grace than Danny. He would be checking in on them every ten minutes or so in between seeing to his other patients.

Grace opened the book at the first page and started to read. Her voice was soft and Danny rested his head back on his pillows and just let the warmth of his daughter sitting snuggled against him help him relax, something he desperately needed to do right now.

-5-0-

When Steve returned to the room he found Rachel sitting in a chair next to the bed, Grace was curled against her Dad's side snoring softly while Danny had his head back, mouth open snoring more loudly.

"How does she sleep through that racket?" Steve whispered to Rachel.

"I think you just get used to it. Eventually it becomes background noise!" Rachel replied with a grin.

"It's the most relaxed I've seen him since the first time she visited."

"I know. When I came in she had this," she indicated the book resting on her lap, "in her hand. I think she'd been reading to him. It was something they always loved to do. Whenever he was home from work at bedtime he would always make time to read a story to her, no matter how bad his day had been or how tired he was."

"He's a good Dad."

"Yes, yes he is. One of my regrets about our failed marriage is that Grace misses him so much," she wiped a tear from her cheek.

Steve shifted uncomfortably, "Look Rachel, for what it's worth I think you and Danny are great parents and do the best you can under difficult circumstances," he paused not sure how to word what he wanted to say.

"Say what you need to Steve," Rachel told him with a watery smile.

"If I have one criticism it's that you allow the job that he does, that he's damn good at, to be used as a weapon against him and to limit his time with Grace. It's not fair to either of them and perhaps you need to reconsider the custody agreement."

"Steve!" Danny's voice growled into the quiet of the room, loud enough to make both Rachel and Steve jump but not to wake Grace.

"Sorry…"

"No, it's OK Steve. He's right Daniel. I have allowed the job you love to cloud my judgement. I worry so much about how you getting hurt will affect Gracie but look at what worrying did… nothing! You still got hurt and instead of Grace spending every moment she possibly could with you I limited it. Life is too short and time too precious to let my worry keep you from each other."

"Rachel…"

"Daniel, let me finish. Once you're released from here," she didn't mention the fact it could be as early as tomorrow because that decision hadn't been made yet, "I want Grace to visit you after school. She needs to spend time with you and you with her. When you are ready to return to work we will discuss a new schedule that will enable you to see her more. Maybe you could even take her to visit her Grandparents in Jersey."

"Wow," Danny was speechless and Steve was amazed at this sudden turn around.

"I know. I'm just sorry it took you nearly dying to realise how wrong I've been. I can't promise that I won't get angry or upset with you but I will try to be more tolerant and understanding of the difficulties you face with your job."

"Thank you Rachel."

"You're welcome. Now I must get our daughter home, she has school in the morning."

Gently Danny woke Grace up and watched with a fond smile as she rubbed at her eyes to remove the sleep caught there, "Come on Gracie, it's time to go home."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes Monkey, you do! You need to have dinner and go to bed; you've got school in the morning. If you're good I'm sure your Mom will let you visit again tomorrow. Perhaps you can read to me some more too?"

"I'd like that Danno."

"Me too," he planted a kiss on her head as she hugged him around his neck, careful of the IV and catheter he was still connected to, "Danno loves you."

"Love you too Danno."

The two men watched as Rachel and Grace left. Steve turned back to Danny and saw that the moment the door closed behind his daughter his shoulders slumped.

"Alright Danny, we need to talk."

-5-0

**A/N: I will try not to leave it so long before updating again. In case you're wondering why I chose Narna to represent a Grandmother it's a nod to my own Mum who is referred to as Narna by her grandchildren, thanks to my eldest nephew not being able to say Nana as a toddler!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Yes, I know, it's been too long between updates... again! I'm afraid it's another woe is me tale, so I'll keep it short. My back went out again just under two weeks ago resulting in the best part of a week where I was lucky to sit and read thanks to the pain and drug induced haze! On a positive note I am mobile again and long may it stay that way! I hope that this chapter makes up for my absence. I'll make no promises about when the next one will be up since it always seems to come back to bite me in the ass when I do that!

Chapter 19

Danny looked at Steve, his brow furrowed, "We need to talk? That sounds ominous; about what exactly?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"What about me?"

Sighing Steve ran a hand through his hair before leaning his arms on the bed rail and looking his best friend in the eye, "Henry tells me you're not eating, you're depressed and that he's worried about you. To be honest, so am I."

"Depressed? Me? What have I got to be depressed about?" Danny's hands were starting to wave, "I mean it's not like I got shot, got sepsis which resulted in kidney failure and now have to have dialysis meaning that I have to eat the blandest food ever! Oh, hang on a minute, I _did_ get shot, I _did_ get sepsis and I _am_ on dialysis because of kidney failure! To top it all off I have the energy levels of a new-born kitten!"

"Are you done?"

"No, I'm not done! Not by a long shot! I'm tired of being stuck in this bed," he thumped the bed in frustration to underline his point, even though it didn't have much force in it, "Of staring at the same four walls hour after hour; of being told that I have to eat whatever is put in front of me even though it tastes terrible; of being lectured about what will happen if I don't eat…" he trailed off breathing heavily. If he'd still been attached to a heart monitor Steve had no doubt it would be screaming in protest right now.

"I won't insult you by telling you I know how you feel," Steve spoke softly, "Yes I've been confined to a bed through injury and I know how _that_ feels, but I've never had to have dialysis or a restricted diet that isn't of my choosing. I will tell you that I'm here for you and I want to help you get through this. Tell me what you need."

Danny was resting with his head back; eyes closed trying to get his breathing under control. Just that short rant had wiped away any energy he had gained from the nap he'd taken with Grace. He stayed quiet really thinking about what he needed.

"Danny?" Steve questioned softly, wondering if his friend had fallen asleep again.

"Yeah."

"Come on man, tell me what you need. I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"I want to be able to make decisions for myself, decide what food to eat. It's not like I haven't had a long talk with the nutritionist and plan to just ignore what I've been told. I'm not a child!" Danny's voice increased slightly in volume again.

"No you're not," Steve placed a comforting hand on his arm, "What else?"

"I dunno, I'm so damn tired but…"

"But what?"

"I can't."

"Danny…" Steve's tone held a warning note that couldn't be ignored.

"I want to get out of here but I know that's not going to happen yet, I'm not strong enough or well enough."

"Why do you want out so badly?"

Danny looked at Steve like he was nuts, "'Cos you'd so desperately want to stay put if our roles were reversed?"

Steve chuckled, "No, I wouldn't, I get that being in hospital sucks but if you know you need to stay here to get better what makes you so desperate to leave?"

"Honestly?"

"That would be good Danno."

He gave Steve the stink eye at the sarcasm and the use of Danno, "I feel smothered, trapped. I know the doctors and nurses are trying to help but I'm fed up of being poked and prodded. I have no control about when I sleep or eat; I'm an adult but feel like I'm being treated like a kid."

"What would you say if I told you I could get you out of here tomorrow?" Steve had made up his mind the moment Danny had started ranting. The depression that Henry and Doctor Simons had mentioned clearly visible in the way he was speaking and the slump of his shoulders as Grace had left the room.

"You can't," stated Danny.

"What if I could?"

"I'd kiss you!"

"I'm not that kind of guy Danny, but I'll take a thank you and a promise you'll behave."

"What?" there was a definite look of confusion on Danny's face.

"I spoke to Henry and Doctor Simons earlier; they think you'll recover better if you're away from the hospital."

"Really?"

"There are conditions Danny!" warned Steve.

"What are they?" asked Danny warily.

"You'll take your medication; a physical therapist will be in tomorrow morning before your discharged to show us some exercises, you'll do them without argument; I or someone from our ohana will be bringing you back three times a week for a few hours for dialysis for at least the next couple of weeks, you will _not_ be difficult about it. Finally you will make an honest attempt to eat!"

"Yes, yes to all of it!"

"If you don't start eating I will bring you back here faster than you can say 'Danno' and Henry will get you on a feeding tube, I mean it!"

"You promise the food will be better than what I've been having here?"

"Yes. In fact Kono is bringing you something tonight, with Henry's agreement. You eat some of that and I promise you that I will bust you out of here tomorrow morning after you've seen the doctor and physical therapist."

"Deal."

"I'm serious as a heart attack Danny, you can't mess me about. The first sign you're not following doctor's orders I'll bring you back and dump your ass in a bed myself!"

"Alright already, enough with the threats, I get it and I will be a model patient!"

"I seriously doubt that!" scoffed Steve.

"Hey!" the protest was weak. They both knew it was likely that Danny would fight Steve on things, especially as he regained his strength but neither doubted that going home with Steve was the best thing.

-5-0-

When the rest of Danny's ohana visited that evening they noticed a marked improvement in the man's attitude, especially when Kono walked in carrying something that smelt delicious.

Danny's nose started twitching the second the young Hawaiian stepped into the room, "Something smells good," he stated, looking at Kono hopefully.

"It should, it's my Mom's chicken and vegetable soup, perfectly acceptable for your current dietary requirements!" she set the container the soup was in on the table and wheeled it over the bed.

Steve adjusted the head of the bed so that Danny was sitting up and helped him get comfortable, the door opened and Akela, who was just about to go off shift, appeared with the required spoon and bowl. Kono thanked the nurse who quickly departed, which allowed Kono to get a very nice look at the large man's nice backside.

"Kono!"

Danny's voice pulled her out of her contemplation of the good looking nurse and his 'assets', she turned round and found Steve, Chin, Malia and Danny all grinning at her, "What?" she asked, trying her best to look innocent and failing miserably.

"Food!" demanded Danny, whose mouth was actually watering at tasting the delicious smelling soup.

Kono laughed, took the top off the container and poured some into the bowl; steam rising from the still warm liquid, then replaced the lid back over the remaining contents. "Careful it's still hot," she warned.

"Funny, it's not like the steam coming off it gave it away or anything!" Danny rolled his eyes, but eagerly pulled the bowl towards him. He was about to lift the first spoonful when he glanced round to find four pairs of eyes watching him intently, "Please tell me you're not going to just watch me eat!"

"OK, we won't tell you that," said Steve with a grin.

"Come on, leave the man in peace to eat," Malia chided Steve as she pushed him towards the door, "We'll go down to the cafeteria and grab something then come back to visit after Danny's eaten," she ushered the other three out before her.

"Thanks Malia, you are a goddess and if you weren't already taken…"

"But she is brah," Chin turned and gave Danny a mock glare.

Danny waved him off with a small grin. Once the door closed behind them he returned his attention to the bowl in front of him. Taking a small amount of the liquid onto his spoon he blew on it until he thought it would be cool enough; after all he didn't want to add burning his mouth to his list of woes, he then tentatively tasted it. "Mmmm, delicious," he murmured to himself before taking a slightly larger spoonful. He worked his way through the small bowl enjoying food for the first time since the shooting. Sadly, since he was really enjoying the soup, it didn't take long before he was full and he let the spoon rest and put his head back on the pillow feeling tired but somewhat content, he drifted off into a light doze.

The sound of his door opening caused him to open his eyes and he smiled as his ohana returned as Malia had promised. Steve walked straight over to the bed and peered into the bowl.

"You didn't finish it."

Kono joined him and looked at the remainder of the soup, lightly punching her boss' arm, "He's left about three mouthfuls Steve! I take it you enjoyed it Danny?"

"Yeah, I really did, thank your Mom for me please," he told Kono.

"Sure," she replied, "I'll give the rest to Steve to take home and he can reheat it for you tomorrow for your lunch."

"We saw Henry downstairs and he said that as long as your tests are good in the morning you should be discharged by lunchtime," Malia informed the patient, placing her hand gently on his leg.

Danny smiled gratefully at his family, his eyes drifting between them. His eyes landed on Steve and his smile suddenly dropped as something occurred to him, something he should have thought about earlier but had been too self-absorbed, at least in his own opinion, to think of.

"Danny? What is it?" asked Steve, noticing the change immediately.

"I can't leave tomorrow."

"What? Why not?" Steve demanded. He hoped Danny hadn't changed his mind.

"You'll be at work. I don't like it but I can't manage on my own yet. It would be hard enough getting up stairs with help but if I'm on my own how can I get back down to get a drink or something to eat?"

Steve rolled his eyes, "Is that all? Man if you weren't still recovering I would punch you! I know you think I go off half cocked, without thinking things through…"

"I don't think it, I know it," interrupted Danny.

"…but a lot of thought went into deciding if you being discharged tomorrow was a good idea," Steve ignored Danny's interruption, "I didn't just go, 'hey, I know, let's bust Danny outta hospital and then leave him to manage on his own'! Give me some credit!"

Danny looked at Steve a bit sheepishly, he really should have realised that there was no way his Navy SEAL partner would have offered to have him stay without planning how it would work. Yes, Steve had a tendency to rush in where other's feared to tread but when it came to the team, to ohana, he would never leave anything to chance if he could possibly avoid it.

"I spoke to the Governor and he has given me an initial two weeks off, it's not like any of us have used much in the way of vacation days. We're," he indicated the four healthy people in the room, "going to clear out the study downstairs and set it up as a bedroom for you, so no stairs for you to worry about. The bathroom is right next door so you won't have to worry about going far for that. Malia is arranging for a shower seat to be delivered tomorrow to make it easier for you as well," Steve continued, "Once the two weeks are up, if we haven't killed each other before that of course, then we'll see what help you require and decide the best way to do that, though I will be going back to work we figured that we can rotate days off if necessary. Malia is going to stop by every day and check on us as well."

Danny was speechless for a moment, something that was rare and the others revelled in for a moment. Of course it didn't last long, "Yeah, Malia dropping by each day is probably a good thing. She's the best qualified to patch us up when we start hitting one another from being thrown together twenty four seven!"

"How is being together twenty four seven different from any other time?" Kono asked with a grin.

"You have a point," Danny waved his hand in her direction, "However normally we're both fit and well, at least physically, I can't really vouch for McGarrett's mental health!"

"Hey!"

"Behave children!" Malia rolled her eyes, "You're not even out of the hospital yet and the pair of you have started already! I'm going to make sure I bring some sedatives with me when I come to visit."

"Yeah, Danny might need it if he doesn't do as he's told!" growled Steve, though the twinkle in his eye told all present that there was no menace there.

"I think she means for you babe…"

The door opened, interrupting whatever Danny was about to say and the night nurse, Eve, appeared, "Alright, visiting time is up, everybody out!"

"Two more minutes?" pleaded the injured man.

Eve eyed Danny, "Two, no more!" she disappeared back the way she'd come.

"Seriously, thanks guys, for everything," said Danny, looking each one of them in the eye, making sure they realised just how much he appreciated what they were doing for him.

"You're welcome Danny," replied Malia, moving forward and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"See you at Steve's tomorrow brah," Chin squeezed his friend's arm before taking his wife's hand.

"Sleep well Danny, glad you enjoyed the soup," Kono kissed his cheek.

Danny snaked a hand up, grabbed her arm and pulled her down, planting two quick successive kisses on her cheek, "One of those is a thank you for asking your Mom for the soup, the other one is for your Mom, pass it on for me?"

"Sure," Kono smiled and followed Chin and Malia out of the room.

Steve stepped back to the side of the bed, only the two of them left in the room. Danny reached out and grabbed Steve's forearm, "I don't know what to say other than just, thank you."

"That's plenty right there Danno," Steve turned his arm and returned Danny's grasp, giving a gentle squeeze, "Get some rest." He helped his brother settle more comfortably and pulled the blankets over him. Honestly Steve didn't need anything other than seeing Danny recover, which would be thanks enough.

-5-0-

"Danny can you _please_ just wait patiently!" Steve sighed, glancing at his brother sitting on the bed, dressed and ready to leave the hospital. Henry and Doctor Simons had given the go ahead for their patient to be discharged, though he had to return the following day for his next dialysis. The physical therapist had been in and shown both Steve and Danny what exercises would help, though once he was stronger he would attend some sessions at the hospital as well.

Danny's hands, no longer tied down by IV's, were constantly moving, plucking at the sheet he was sitting on, rubbing at his chest near the catheter – something which had become an unconscious habit. Steve was certain that if it wouldn't pull on the stitches in his side he'd be fidgeting like a child needing to use the bathroom.

"I just wanna get outta here," Danny said, honestly he didn't whine, not really anyway.

"I know you do, but you need to wait for the orderly to bring the wheelchair. It's not like you can just get up and walk out of here, you'd fall flat on your face before you got out of the hospital!"

"No I wouldn't," Danny replied immediately, continuing before Steve could protest, "You wouldn't let me!"

Steve chuckled, "You're right, I wouldn't, but since this is hospital policy there's no getting out of it, even if you were mobile enough," he knew the second the words were out of his mouth that Danny would jump on them.

"Oh ho! So you're alright about following _hospital procedure_ but when it comes to _police procedure_ that's, what? More of a guideline than procedures to be followed?" snorted Danny.

Steve was saved, thankfully, by the door opening and Akela coming in with a wheelchair, "I thought I'd have the privilege of escorting our most troublesome patient and his troublesome partner out of the hospital!" the nurse grinned as he helped Danny off the bed and into the chair.

"Troublesome? I'm not trouble, he's the one that's trouble," Danny pointed between him and Steve, "I'm just an innocent bystander!"

"Who was it we had to sedate the other night?" Akela pointed out wryly.

Danny's mouth snapped closed, deciding that now would be a good time to learn to keep his mouth shut.

"Wow, Akela, you've done something I have tried to do for months… shut him up!"

"Shut me up? Shut me up?!" blustered Danny, the decision to keep his mouth shut quickly over ridden by his desire to berate his Neanderthal partner, "Listen bucko, if you didn't keep doing hair brained things, like blowing up doors with grenades," he glanced at Akela, "Honest to God, he really did that."

"I seem to remember you telling me, at least a half dozen times," Akela chuckled as Steve walked beside them rolling his eyes.

"If you didn't do those kinds of things then there would be no need for my long and continuous lectures, therefore I could sit quietly…"

"Danny, even if I didn't do those _'kinds of things'_, you'd still find _something_ to talk about!" pointed out Steve. They'd reached the entrance to the hospital and Steve turned to Akela, "I'm just going to go and get the car," before either the nurse or Danny could say anything he disappeared.

"He's gonna be the death of me," mumbled Danny.

"Nah, I think the pair of you will torture each other for years to come Danny," Akela laughed, "I can just picture the pair of you, years from now, surrounded by kids and grandkids along with your poor put upon wives listening to you _still_ telling them how Steve blew up a door with a grenade!"

"Oh I'm sure if we both live that long he'll have done lots of other insane things for me to rant about," he smiled at Akela, the tone in his voice fond but exasperated.

Akela squeezed his patient's shoulder; as much as he liked this group of people he really hoped not to see them again and told Danny as much.

"Yeah, right back at ya!" Danny squinted up at the man who was five inches taller than his partner, "Looking at you gives me a crick in my neck! Seriously though, thank you, for everything." The words were sincere and the sentiment heartfelt. Doctors and nurses may not put themselves in harm's way in quite the same way as policemen, fire fighters and military but they were all part of the same large family and sacrificed a lot for their careers, for their patients.

Steve pulled up in Danny's Camaro and hopped out, jogging round to the passenger side, "Once again I get to be a passenger in my own car," groaned Danny as Akela moved the chair forward.

"Isn't it great to get something back to normal though Danny?" laughed Steve as he helped Danny out of the chair and got him settled into the passenger seat of the car.

"Just get me outta here Steven, before they realise they've made a mistake and haul me back in!" Danny winked at Akela, grinning as Steve bowed and closed the car door. He shook Akela's hand and rounded the car, as he was about to slide in behind the wheel Akela spoke.

"Good luck!"

Steve nodded and smiled, finally getting in and closing his door. He made sure Danny had his seat belt on and then headed for home.

"You're both gonna need it!" murmured Akela with a grin as he watched the Camaro leave the hospital grounds.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** I will start with a quick apology for failing to respond to the reviews from the last chapter. I just never managed to catch up with myself, I'm sorry and I want everyone who reads / alerts or reviews to know that I appreciate the time that you take to do so. I'm also sorry for the time it took me to get this chapter up but once again I've been ill. I caught a stupid summer cold that just won't leave! I think someone forgot to tell the germs that it's AUGUST and they're supposed to be dormant or something! On with the story.

Chapter 20

"Danny, come on, it's time to go!" Steve sighed as he stood in his living room waiting for his partner.

"I'm coming, just gimme a minute," replied Danny.

"You said that five minutes ago! If you don't get out here in sixty seconds I'm coming in and dragging you out of your room!" the Navy SEAL knew exactly what Danny was doing. He'd done it two days ago when he had to return to the hospital for his second outpatient dialysis. Danny was stalling.

A rather sheepish looking Danny stepped into the living room walking slowly; still unsteady on his feet and easily tired he knew he was pushing Steve to the limit of his patience. Surely nobody could blame him for being reluctant to go back to the hospital though. This was the third time he was going back for dialysis and he had to admit that the actual dialysis itself didn't bother him so much anymore, especially as he knew it was only temporary, but going back to the hospital? That bothered him a great deal.

"Sorry," the injured man mumbled as he joined Steve.

"Danny you need to have the dialysis, if you don't then you'll end up right back in hospital," Steve took hold of his friend's elbow to steady him as they walked out to the Camaro.

"It's not the dialysis," Danny said softly.

"It's not?"

"Nah."

"Then what?" Steve was honestly puzzled by Danny's behaviour.

"It's the hospital."

Steve helped Danny into the car and jogged round to the driver's side before he spoke again, "What?"

"I'm worried that they'll keep me in," he confessed.

"Oh Danny," there was a hint of frustration in his tone because they'd talked to Doctor Simons and Henry about this very thing after the last session of dialysis, "You're doing much better and there is no way that you'll be admitted unless you get an infection either at the catheter site or in your urine, which you won't as long as we keep the catheter clean and you stick to the recommendations for your diet and fluid intake."

"The logical part of my brain knows that but…"

"It'll be alright Danny," Steve squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before pulling out of his drive.

Over the last few days Danny had been surprised by Steve's seemingly new found endless patience. He knew he made a terrible patient and house guest at the moment. The level of frustration he experienced because of his lack of energy and inability to do a lot of things for himself was considerable and he'd lost his temper more than once.

The first time was the worst. Danny had shouted at Steve who had given as good as he got, but that had led to an exhausted Danny and a guilty Steve. Danny thought back to that day as they made their way towards the hospital.

-5-0-

_Malia entered the house after giving a light knock on the door but nobody answered. She called out but got no response. Walking through the house she found Steve sitting on the lanai with his head in his hands, his posture screaming guilt and frustration. Worried she decided to find Danny before approaching the SEAL._

_She found Danny lying in his bed with his back to the door, shoulders shaking. Deciding that she needed to tackle the ill man first to calm him down she quietly entered the room, closed the door and pulled Danny into her arms. _

"_Come on Danny, it's alright. Talk to me," she soothed as he stiffened in her arms._

"_I… I shouted at Steve," came the muffled reply as he finally relaxed into her embrace._

"_Well I'm sure it's not the first time you've shouted at him!"_

_That got a slight chuckle from Danny, "No, but I've never thrown his help back in his face before either."_

"_What happened?"_

"_We had lunch and sat on the lanai for a bit, Steve wanted me to go and lay down. I was tired so I agreed but he got up to help me and I didn't need help, which I told him. He didn't listen and started to help me anyway…"_

"_Which caused you to lose your temper?" guessed Malia._

"_Yeah. I pushed him away and told him I was perfectly capable of getting into the house by myself. He told me that he just wanted to help, and I get that, I do, but I just want to be able to do some things on my own, you know?"_

"_So then what happened?"_

"_I told him, well yelled at him actually, that I didn't need his help and I was perfectly capable of looking after myself thank you very much."_

"_I take it that didn't go across too well?"_

"_Not really! He started to remind me of all the things that I most definitely couldn't do on my own. It's a long list. The more things he listed the angrier I got and before I knew it we were yelling at each other. Then suddenly I was on the floor and Steve was hovering over me asking if I was alright."_

_Malia pushed her friend and patient away from her slightly at that, looking him over. His face was whiter than normal and his eyes red rimmed from shedding tears of frustration, "Did you fall? Black out? Did you hurt yourself?" she asked worriedly._

"_I think my legs just gave out on me," Danny rubbed a hand over his face, embarrassed at displaying this level of emotion in front of Malia._

"_Hey, it's alright," she reassured him, "I don't think any less of you because you lost your temper and got emotional. Let me check you over and then maybe you should get some rest," she phrased it like a suggestion as opposed to an order._

"_Is Steve OK?"_

"_He's sitting out on the lanai looking like he punched his best friend… He didn't, did he?"_

"_What? No!" Danny looked at Malia with his eyes wide; "He wouldn't do that…" he trailed off as he saw the glint of mischief in her eyes, "You're not funny Doc!"_

"_Maybe just a little bit funny."_

"_Nope not even a tiny bit," Danny rolled his eyes at her as she checked his blood pressure, "Seriously, he's alright though, right?"_

_Malia smiled at him as she finished taking his vitals, "He'll be fine Danny. I'll get you sorted and I'll go and talk to him."_

"_I should probably go and talk to him…"_

"_You're going nowhere! Your blood pressure is up, which isn't a great surprise given what you've told me, but I think you should get some rest. I'm assuming you didn't make it to bed under your own steam if your legs gave out on you?"_

"_No, er, Steve kind of, er, carried me in here."_

"_I see."_

"_I might have told him to, er, leave me alone and I might have been, er, less polite about it," Danny dropped his head in shame._

_Malia sighed and perched back on the side of the bed, pulling Danny into another embrace, "It's quite normal to get frustrated when your activities are limited and you can't do the things you'd normally do without help. It's also normal to take those frustrations out on the people closest to you, the people trying to help. Steve understands that, I'm sure."_

"_What if he doesn't?" Danny's voice wobbled as his emotions got the better of him again._

"_Danny, think about if the roles were reversed and Steve was pushing you away. Would you just give up?" she felt the man in her arms shake his head, "Then you should know Steve won't either. I think you're exhausted and you're not thinking clearly. Why don't you get some sleep?"_

"_You'll make sure Steve's OK?"_

"_Yes, Danny, I will check on Steve and make sure he's alright."_

"_OK," he capitulated and she released him from her embrace and helped him settle under the covers._

"_It'll be alright Danny, I promise," she reassured him._

"_Thanks Malia."_

"_You're welcome, now sleep," she turned from the bed, pulled the blinds to shut out the afternoon sun and left the room. Danny was already fast asleep as she pulled the door quietly closed behind her._

_Malia made her way back through the kitchen grabbing a couple of bottles of water from the fridge before stepping out onto the lanai._

"_Steve?" she asked as she approached not wanting to startle a trained Navy SEAL._

"_Hey Malia, how's Danny?" he had heard her arrive and knew that his friend was in good hands._

"_He's exhausted and worried about you."_

"_Worried about me?"_

"_Yes. He knows that he's taking his frustration out on you and that he's not being fair."_

"_I shouldn't have yelled at him. I let him press my buttons…"_

"_Steve don't take this the wrong way, but isn't that what you two always do?" At Steve's raised eyebrow she continued, "You push each other, press each other's buttons. From what Chin has said it works for both of you and you bring out both the best and the worst in each other. I don't see why now should be any different."_

"_He's recovering from being ill after being shot!"_

"_Yes, he is but you're still the same people. Both of you need an outlet for your frustrations. At the moment you're Danny's outlet but you can't neglect your own wellbeing to take care of him!"_

"_I'm not…"_

"_When was the last time you went for a swim or run?" asked Malia cutting off Steve's protests. When he didn't answer she carried on, "That's what I thought. Go and get changed, go for a swim, I'll keep an eye on Danny."_

"_You don't have to do that."_

"_I don't have to, I want to. Part of looking after Danny involves looking after yourself and that means getting away now and then. Go. Swim!"_

_Steve pushed to his feet, walked over to her and planted a kiss on her head, "Thanks Malia."_

_Once Steve was out in the water Malia pulled out her cell and started to make the calls she felt were necessary to resolve this latest minor crisis in her ohana's lives._

_When Steve returned from his swim he found Malia, Chin and Kono waiting for him._

"_Have a shower and wake Danny," instructed Chin, "Dinner will be ready soon."_

_Steve didn't say anything just smiled gratefully and went to take his shower. When he'd finished he took a deep breath before heading to Danny's room. He knocked lightly on the door before opening it. _

_Danny was sprawled on his back an arm flung over his head and the other resting on his chest just under the catheter; it seemed even in sleep he was aware of its presence. The sheets had been pushed to the bottom of the bed. It was clear that his sleep hadn't been particularly restful. Sighing, something he was doing a lot of lately, Steve ran a hand through his hair before approaching the bed and resting a hand lightly on Danny's shoulder._

"_Danny," he spoke softly._

"_Hmmm."_

"_Come on Danny, time for dinner."_

_Bleary eyes opened and took in Steve standing next to his bed. He rubbed his eyes in a manner that Steve had always associated with a sleepy Grace. Danny pushed himself into a sitting position as he glanced away from his friend, "Sorry about earlier."_

_Steve perched on the edge of the bed, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you."_

"_I shouldn't have pushed you away."_

"_I should have given you some space."_

"_I should have let you help."_

_The pair looked at each other and started to laugh, something that had been severely lacking in their lives in recent days._

"_How about I ask if you need help in future?"_

"_And I tell you if I do," agreed Danny._

"_Come on, Chin, Malia and Kono are here, they've made dinner."_

"_Should I be worried? Is it going to be an ohana intervention?"_

"_I don't think so," Steve stood out of the way as Danny pulled on a t-shirt and they padded through the house together, shoulder to shoulder._

_There was an almost audible sigh of relief from Chin, Malia and Kono as the two men stepped out onto the lanai smiling. Malia quickly went into the kitchen to dish up the fish dish that she had made while Steve had his swim. It was a tasty dish suitable for all the ohana. One of the things they'd all agreed on was that they wouldn't eat things that Danny couldn't._

_Once dinner was finished and the dishes cleaned away the group sat together watching the sun set. The silence was finally broken by Malia._

"_Chin, Kono and I have been talking…"_

"_Told you, ohana intervention," said Danny sotto voce to Steve who just grinned._

"…_We want to help more," Malia carried on as if Danny hadn't spoken, but did shoot him a bit of a glare, "so one of us will be here first thing in the morning, every morning, to allow Steve to go for a run or swim."_

"_Hopefully that will give the pair of you a break and Danny can have someone else to talk to."_

"_If he's even up!" chuckled Steve, Danny had never been an early riser if he could help it._

"_Hey, some of us like to sleep in when we don't have to get up for work!" growled Danny, a warm feeling settling over him at the normality of it._

"_Well even if he's not you'll be able to get some exercise without worrying," pointed out Kono, "and we'll all come over in the evenings, work allowing."_

_Danny felt the warmth of his ohana and the support they were providing not only him but also Steve and he relaxed fully for the first time since getting out of the hospital._

-5-0-

"Hey Danny, we're here," Steve broke into his friend's thoughts as he parked the car.

"Great," grumbled Danny.

"Come on, sooner you get in there, sooner it's done," Steve climbed out of the car and walked round to the passenger side. He didn't help Danny out of the car but wanted to be nearby in case he was needed.

Steve always walked with Danny to his appointment in silent support and made sure he was settled before heading off.

"Hey Donna," Steve greeted one of the nurses as they entered the ward where Danny would have his dialysis.

"Hey Steve," Donna smiled as she saw the two men enter, "Danny, how are you doing?"

"Alright," he replied, a little sullenly. Luckily Donna was used to her patients being less than pleased to see her.

"I'll see you in a few hours," Steve turned to Danny and patted his shoulder before leaving him in the more than capable hands of the nurses of the dialysis unit.

Danny watched his friend leave wishing he was going with him but knowing that the dialysis was a necessary evil for the time being at least. He'd be seeing Doctor Simons at the end of this session and hoped that the man would have an idea of how much longer he was going to be subjected to this treatment.

-5-0-

"Alright Danny, you're all done," Donna smiled down at him as she unhooked him from the machine, making sure the catheter was clean and then helping him put his t-shirt back on, "Doctor Simons is waiting for you in his office."

"Thanks Donna," Danny managed to give the pretty nurse a small smile as he slowly pushed up out of his seat. One of the things he'd discovered straight after his first outpatient appointment was that dialysis could make him dizzy. Having spectacularly face planted the first time he was a lot slower to get up now, no matter how eager he was to be out of the hospital.

Donna walked with him to Doctor Simons' office and made sure he was settled before leaving him with the doctor. Danny was surprised to find that Steve wasn't waiting for him but shrugged it off.

"Well Danny, how are you feeling?"

"OK I guess. I'm still tired but it's getting better. I'm only sleeping four times a day instead of six!"

Doctor Simons chuckled, "Progress indeed. Well you'll be pleased to hear that I'm going to change your dialysis to every three days instead of every other day."

"That's good, but how much longer am I going to have to have dialysis?"

"It really depends on the numbers Danny, as I've said before we really need to make sure your kidneys can cope on their own otherwise there could be irreparable damage. You'll have two more sessions and then I'll see you again and we'll look at where we're at."

"Yeah, OK."

There was a knock on the door, "Come in!" called Doctor Simons.

Steve stuck his head in, "Sorry I'm late Danno. How'd it go?"

"Doctor Simons says I only have to come in every three days now."

"That's great news!" Steve replied with enthusiasm that wasn't matched by Danny.

"Yeah, I guess."

Steve glanced at Doctor Simons, "Danny, I know this is hard but it's a step in the right direction," the doctor tried to reassure his patient.

"Yeah, I know," he glanced at his doctor and best friend, "I do but I just wish it was over already!"

"I do too Danno," Steve hated seeing his friend so down, admittedly it was always worse the day he had dialysis, "Come on, let's head home and you can get some rest."

Danny got up and was grateful for the steady presence of Steve as he said goodbye to his doctor and headed for the car.

The drive back to Steve's was quiet and when they arrived Danny went straight to his room to sleep.

-5-0-

A couple of hours later Danny woke. He could hear the quiet murmur of voices coming from outside through his open bedroom window. Deciding he had slept enough for now he slowly got up, pulled on a t-shirt and wandered through to the living room.

Chin's voice carried through the kitchen, "I told you Steve, it wasn't a problem."

"Still I appreciate it brah. I was late to pick Danny up as it was."

Danny heard Steve reply. Another voice joined the conversation and Danny froze.

"Neither of you had to pick us up, we could have got a cab," a male voice, one that Danny recognised only too well.

He hurried through the kitchen and stopped in the doorway to the lanai, "Pa?" he looked around and his eyes fell on another person, "Ma?"

-5-0-

**A/N: **Honestly I'm not sure about this chapter, or the next one. I'm worried that the characters are getting a little out out of character. Since this story has taken on a life of it's own I never seem to know where the chapter is going to go until I've written it! I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Until next time.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: ** As always thank you for your reviews / alerts and just for reading. Doctor signed me off with an upper respiratory tract infection (cold to you and I) but at least it gave me some time to write some more and relax as I did so. This story is rapidly coming to an end. I think it will be another couple of chapters with maybe an epilogue. For now though, here's the next instalment!

Chapter 21

Danny stood frozen in the doorway as his eyes took in the people before him. "What…? I mean, when…?"

Steve chuckled at the look on his partner's face and watched as his eyes scanned the lanai finally noticing the other people there. Steve hurried forward and helped Danny into a seat before he collapsed in a heap from seeing his family suddenly appear on Steve's lanai.

Danny then found himself enveloped in his Mom's arms, quickly followed by his Dad and then each of his sisters; he looked over their shoulders at his two brother-in-laws who smiled affectionately. Screaming from the beach drew his attention and he saw Grace with Kono and Malia playing with his two nephews and his niece.

"Danno!" Grace squealed as she spotted her father in amongst the sea of people. She ran full tilt over to him, slamming on the brakes just as she reached him and threw her arms round his neck gently. "Uncle Chin, Auntie Malia and Auntie Kono picked them up from the airport earlier," she told her Dad as if sensing his utter confusion with the sudden appearance of his family.

"Hey Monkey," Danny folded his daughter into his chest and looked around. He was actually lost for words.

"I think he's speechless," Steve grinned, "That's gotta be a first Danno!"

"Is this why you were late?"

"Kind of," replied Steve, "I was supposed to be there with the rest of our ohana to pick up your family, but the flight was delayed so Chin brought Malia over and picked up the truck otherwise there wouldn't have been enough room for all the people and luggage."

"I don't know what to say," Danny glanced over his family still not quite ready to believe that they were all really here, "except, thank you."

"You're welcome Danny," Steve squeezed his shoulder before moving off to play host and make sure that everyone had drinks.

"Gracie, why don't you go back and play with your cousins," suggested Danny's Mom.

"Can I Danno?"

"Of course you can Monkey," he planted a kiss on her head and gently pushed her in the direction of the beach where the Hawaiian contingent had taken to watching over the kids.

"I'm surprised their yelling didn't wake you," Cassie, the oldest of his three sisters stated, taking a seat opposite her brother, her husband, Jon took the one next to her, "How are you doing big brother?"

"I'm alright Cassie," he smiled at the questioning raise of her eyebrow, "I'm getting there."

"You have great friends Danny," Gena, the middle sister stated, pulling a chair into the shade near Danny, her husband Keith, stood behind her with his hands resting on her shoulders.

"They're my ohana, family," he explained as he saw the brief looks of confusion at his use of the word. He looked appraisingly at Gena, "Something you want to share, Little?" he used the nickname he'd given her when they were kids. Cassie was Big (as in the big sister), Gena was Little and his youngest sister, Josie, was Littlest.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to hide it from him," Keith chuckled as he received a glare from his wife.

"Fine, yes, I'm pregnant again."

Danny got to his feet, walked over to his sister and pulled her into his arms, "I am so happy for you! It's about time Melinda had a younger sibling."

"Or two," murmured Gena.

"What was that?" their Mom asked.

Gena groaned while Keith just grinned, "I shoulda kept my mouth shut."

Danny leaned back and looked her in the eye, "Out with it!"

"Twins, I'm having twins."

Cassie and Josie screamed, throwing their arms around their two siblings in one group hug. Jon slapped his brother-in-law on the back, "Congratulations man!"

"Should you even be flying? Sit down. You should put your feet up…"

"Danny…" Gena tried to get her brother's attention as he started to fuss.

"I don't know what you were thinking flying all this way when you're pregnant with twins…"

"DANNY!"

"Huh?"

Gena pulled him down to sit on a chair next to hers and took his hand, squeezing it, "I am absolutely fine! I am thirteen weeks pregnant; I can fly up to thirty two weeks. I am fit and healthy."

"You shouldn't have come, you should be resting," he looked at his brother-in-law, "Keith, you shouldn't have let her come."

"Like I could stop her!" scoffed Keith, only too aware of the Williams stubborn streak that was part of his wife's personality.

"And if you're thirteen weeks how come I didn't know already?" he glared at her accusingly.

"I was going to tell you when I next called, but then you went and got injured!"

Danny hung his head, feeling uncomfortable as the attention turned back to him, "Well you still shouldn't have flown!"

"Danny, I am a nurse, Keith is a doctor and we know all the risks of a twin pregnancy. Trust me when I tell you that getting on a plane to come and see my injured brother isn't going to put the babies or me at any greater risk. Do you hear me?"

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive. I had a check-up before I left Jersey and everything is fine. Malia has already said if I don't feel well at any time during our trip to let her know and she'll get me in to see a friend of hers that's an OB/GYN. OK?"

"I worry about you."

"I know you do Danny, but I worry about you too."

The pair hugged and the others sat quietly while Danny tried to take in that his family was actually _here_, in Hawaii.

"How long are you all here for?"

"Cassie, Gena and I are here for two weeks, Ma and Dad are here for four," Josie told him with a smile.

"Four weeks? Can you take that much time of work Dad?" Danny turned to his father.

"Everything is fine Danny, the guys at the station are covering," Patrick assured his son.

"Here you go Danny," Steve handed his friend a glass of fresh homemade lemonade.

"Thanks man," he smiled at Steve, "Hey, did you hear, my sister is pregnant… with twins!"

Steve laughed, "I heard, congratulations Gena."

"Thanks Steve. I thought I was hiding it better but Danny always did know when one of us was pregnant!"

Any further conversation was interrupted by the arrival of four little people, "Danno, can I have a drink please?"

"Why don't you ask Uncle Steve if you can have some of this lemonade," Danny indicated his glass.

"Can I Uncle Steve?"

"Sure Gracie," Steve turned to look at the three other children, "Melinda, Luke, Josh, would you like a glass too?"

"Yes please Uncle Steve," they all chorused together, much to the amusement of the 'Williams' clan and the bemusement of Steve.

"Uncle Danny?" Luke was the eldest of the cousins, he was nine, the same age as Grace, but was born a few months before her; he was tall for his age but had the blonde hair and blue eyes that Steve associated with Danny, which he also shared with two of his three sisters. Josie was dark haired and dark eyed like Matt.

"Yes Luke."

"Can I see your stitches?"

The adults all went silent, Cassie opened her mouth to chastise her eldest but Danny put his hand up to stop her.

"Well I dunno Luke. Did your Mom and Dad tell you how I came to have stitches?"

"Uh huh. A bad man hurt you."

"I heard her say that you'd been shot," chimed in Josh, at six he was the youngest of the four cousins, "Did it hurt?"

Danny's siblings, parents and friends stood steady in case they needed to intervene or help in some way that they couldn't yet fathom.

"Come here," getting to his feet Danny gathered the four kids and took them over to the grass where he sat down, he pulled each of them down, Grace and eight year old Melinda to sit on his lap, Josh and Luke snugged against his sides, which were no longer painful from the stitches unless he overstretched, much to his relief.

Steve watched not sure whether to join him and help or to let him handle it until he looked over at Anna Williams who indicated with her head that he should go and sit with her son. He smiled as he quietly moved to sit in front of Danny, receiving a grateful smile from his friend. The group on the lanai just watched silently, allowing Danny to deal with this however he saw fit.

"You all know that I'm a policeman, right?" the kids all nodded, "You also know that the job I do can be dangerous, the same as the job that Pops, Jon and Josie do as fire fighters, sometimes that means we get hurt."

"We don't like it when you get hurt," stated Melinda in a tone so like her mother that Danny had to smile; he glanced over at Gena who just shrugged, knowing full well that her daughter acted older than her years.

"I know sweetie, it's something we try our best to avoid, I promise," he gave her a light kiss on her head.

Luke sat looking up at his Uncle, a man he hadn't seen for over a year but still idolised, "How did you get hurt Uncle Danny?"

"Just like your Mom said Luke, a bad man shot me," there was no point sugar coating it, even for Josh; he knew what guns were even if in his mind they were just toys.

"With a gun?" asked Josh.

"Of course with a gun, dummy!" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Hey! None of that," Danny scolded the older boy who had the grace to look sheepish at least, "Josh, I know that you think a gun is a toy, but grown-ups don't use them as just toys, they use them to hurt people. Part of my job is to stop people from doing that."

"Narna and Pops say you're good at it too!" Melinda informs him.

"He is!" Grace chimes in proudly.

Danny regretted ever starting this conversation, Steve was sitting opposite him grinning like an idiot and he could hear his family chuckling behind him. Still his nephew had asked a legitimate question and he never lied to the kids, none of the family did which was why they all knew Danny had been shot. Of course that left Danny with the job of figuring out how to explain his injuries to them without giving them nightmares. Rachel would have his head if Grace went home upset.

Josh looked up at him, his blue eyes round and filled with tears, his bottom lip quivering, "So one of those grown-ups used a gun to hurt you?"

Grace looked at her Dad before sliding off his lap and moving over to Steve who willingly pulled her on to his own lap. Melinda glanced between the two men and then followed Grace, much to Steve's surprise.

Danny was so proud of Grace and the example she set for Melinda, he was also grateful that his daughter trusted Steve enough to provide comfort that Melinda also easily followed her example. Though he didn't think he'd ever forget the look on the SEAL's face as she settled next to Grace on his lap.

He scooped Josh up and sat him on his lap arms securely wrapped around the small boy as he rocked him, "It's alright Josh, I'm OK."

Josh didn't really understand the true danger that his Uncle had been in, but he did remember waking one night and getting out of bed because he was thirsty, his Dad had been talking quietly on the phone as his Mom pressed against him and she was crying. He had run back to bed unsure as to what was wrong but knowing something was. The next morning they had explained that Uncle Danny was in hospital after being hurt while working and he knew that must have been what made her cry.

"You made Mommy cry."

Danny threw a glance over his shoulder at Cassie who was currently wrapped in Jon's arms as she fought back tears again.

"I didn't mean to make your Mommy cry Josh, the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt any of my family but sometimes things happen that we can't control. I know that's hard for you to understand."

"Josh, remember when we played cops and robbers at the park with Mikey and Joey?" Luke suddenly spoke up.

"Uh huh," Josh sniffled and wiped his nose on his hand.

"What did we wear when we were playing the cops?"

"Special jackets."

"That's right, they were bullet proof ones. Uncle Danny has one of those, right?" he looked up at Danny.

"I do have a special vest that I wear," Danny hesitated not knowing whether he should say what he was going to, not sure how his sister and her husband would feel about it, but something needed to reassure this little boy that he loved as much as if he were his own, "In fact I can probably show you one."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth than Kono appeared with one in her hand, "Sorry brah, we've been listening and as soon as a vest was mentioned your Ma asked me if I had one so I grabbed Steve's out of the Camaro."

Danny looked gratefully at her as he took it, "Thanks Kono," at least he knew his Ma wasn't going to kill him for showing them a vest, though he wasn't so sure about his sister's and their husbands.

Josh shifted on his lap and Luke knelt up and leaned carefully against his Uncle as Danny laid it out on the grass in front of them, "You can touch it."

The two boys leaned forward and ran their hands over the material as the two girls exchanged looks that clearly said _'boys'_ but with a little encouragement from Steve they moved forward and touched it as well, though Grace had actually seen Danny wearing his.

Josh of course was too smart for his own good, "Were you wearing one when you were hurt?"

"Of course," assured Danny.

"Then how did you get hurt?"

Steve tried to smother a smile as Danny cringed, he had really hoped that the vest would distract Josh from his train of thought but he was very much like his Uncle and once he had an idea he had to worry at it until he was sure he had all the answers.

"The bullet caught me underneath the vest Josh," he sighed, resigned to getting the mother of all lectures from at least one of his sisters, "What I'm trying to tell you, is that we do everything we can to be safe but sometimes it's not enough and bad things happen. What I need you to remember is that whatever happens, I love you all very much."

"You also have something else the bad guys don't have," piped up Grace.

Danny raised an eyebrow in question as Josh tilted his head sideways, "What's that Grace?" the little boy asked.

"He has Super SEAL and the ohana!"

"Oh no!" groaned Danny, dragging his hand down his face.

"Super SEAL and the ohana, what's that?" Josh asked curiously.

Danny wasn't sure whether to be glad that the young boy was now distracted or not as Steve sat with the girls, a grin plastered across his face.

"Uncle Steve is Super SEAL; at least that's what Danno calls him sometimes. He's also part of Danno's ohana, it means family and that means nobody gets left behind. Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono are part of that too, along with Auntie Malia."

"So is Uncle Steve like a _real_ super hero?" Melinda asked, looking at the man in question with wide eyes.

"No! No, no, no! Uncle Steve is _not_ a _real _super hero!"

"But Danno you said he jumps off tall buildings and hangs bad guys off roofs!"

Danny groaned again, he knew that even talking in whispers when his daughter was around was a bad idea, "That doesn't mean he's a super hero! That just means he's reckless and doesn't follow proper police procedures!"

"What's proper police procedure?" asked Josh.

"Something your Uncle Steve needs to learn to follow," growled Danny, glaring at his partner who was practically crying with laughter as he watched Danny squirm.

"But what does it mean?"

"I think it means that Uncle Steve and Uncle Danny have had enough questions for one day!" Cassie came up behind her brother, "Come on kids, time to get cleaned up for dinner."

Josh, Melinda and Grace got up and ran into the house but Luke wasn't done yet, "Awww but Mom, I didn't get to see Uncle Danny's stitches!"

Danny rolled his eyes and carefully whipped off his t-shirt, mindful of the catheter, much to the amusement of everyone watching, "There ya go Luke."

His nephew stared at Danny's stitches, "Is that it?"

"What d'ya mean 'is that it'?" Danny sounded affronted.

"I thought there would be more," Luke put his head on one side as he considered the stitched wounds, "They look like a row of stitching on one of Josh's teddy bears!"

"Well I'm glad there aren't more," Cassie told her son.

"I'm glad they're nice and neat," stated Danny.

"Girls like scars!" pointed out Steve.

"Steven!" admonished Danny.

"Girls are silly!" claimed Luke.

"You won't always feel that way," Danny told him as Steve helped him to his feet and he followed Luke back towards the house.

"They like to play with _dolls_," Luke shuddered at the thought.

"One day, in the not too distant future, you'll think very differently about girls."

"I won't Uncle Danny. I'm going to grow up and become a SEAL!"

Danny's mouth dropped as Luke ran off and then turned to his partner, "You! You've corrupted my nephew!"

"Of course I haven't Danny," Steve rolled his eyes.

"He hadn't even heard of a SEAL until he met you, now he wants to be one," Danny narrowed his eyes, "Did you bribe him to say that?"

Cassie walked on ahead as Steve protested his innocence. When she got to the lanai she looked at Chin and Kono, "Are they always like that?"

"Oh yeah," nodded Chin.

"Pretty much," agreed Kono.

While Steve and Danny carried on bickering good naturedly, the rest of the family got cleaned up for dinner.

-5-0-

**A/N: **OK, I always swore that I would never write anything with lots of OC's in! As you can see I broke my promise to myself. *face palms* I kind of got carried away with Danny's family, so yeah, sorry about that! Hope it didn't spoil the story for you.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Thank you as always for your reviews / alerts and just for reading! There are two more chapters left after this one and the plan will be to post them over the weekend, all being well! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you seemed to the last one!

Chapter 22

Danny said good night to Cassie, Gena and their families as they left to go back to the house that had been rented for them not far from Steve's. His Mom, Dad and sister Josie were staying with him at Steve's.

"Come on Danno, I think you should get to bed, it's been a long day."

Danny really wanted to protest that he wasn't a child and could decide when it was time for him to go to bed, but honestly he had started flagging about an hour ago.

"Come on son," Patrick Williams got up from his chair and gripped Danny's elbow, "I'll help you get settled for the night."

"Pa, I don't need to be tucked in!" Danny rolled his eyes at his Dad as Steve snickered from somewhere in the kitchen.

"You haven't called me Pa in years!" Danny shrugged, feeling a little uncomfortable that he'd reverted to his childhood name for his Dad, "and I didn't say you did need tucking in Danny but Steve told us that your catheter needs to be looked after and that you need help to do it."

"Yeah, OK, thanks."

The two men walked through the house to the room that was now Danny's at least for the time being. Danny stripped off his t-shirt dropping it in the basket Steve had left there for his dirty clothes and picked up a pair of pyjama bottoms. His Dad waited while Danny went into the bathroom to get changed and clean his teeth.

"Alright Dad, you can come in now," Danny called.

Patrick opened the door and found Danny standing next to the counter with a few items laid out. "Come on then, what do I need to do?"

"Wash your hands," Danny instructed as he indicated the anti-bacterial soap next to the sink. He watched as his father thoroughly did what he'd been told, "Alright now take that syringe, it's got heparin in it to help prevent clots, and that cannula out of the bag," he pointed to the prefilled syringe and a small plastic item lying in a plastic bag on the side, "now without touching the end of the syringe or the part of the cannula that attaches to it, remove the cap from the syringe and screw the cannula onto it. Remove the cap on the cannula. Check for air bubbles."

Patrick lifted the syringe and flicked gently at the syringe to bring an air bubble to the top and then pressed the plunger forward to force the air out.

"Put the cover back, loosely, over the tip and use one of the alcohol swabs to scrub the catheter cap. Once it's dry you can remove the tip cover and insert the cannula tip of the syringe into the catheter cap, unclamp the catheter then inject the heparin." Danny watched his Dad do just that, "Now reclamp the catheter, remove the syringe and put the used syringe in there," he pointed to a plastic tub, "Now do the same with the other lumens."

"How often do you have to do this?" Patrick asked as he finished with the other lumens as instructed.

"Every day," sighed Danny.

"Ah son," Patrick pulled him into a hug and rubbed his hand up and down his back.

"I'm so glad you're here Dad!" Danny returned the hug with as much energy as he could, but lifting his arms pulled at his stitches a little.

"Nowhere else I'd rather be right now Danny. Come on, let's get you into bed, if you collapse in a heap on the floor I have a feeling I won't have just your Ma to deal with but also that Navy SEAL boss of yours!"

Danny snorted, "Probably, he's a bit of a mother hen at the moment!"

"I think it's safe to say you scared him Danny."

"Yeah, I know."

"Scared your Ma and me too, not to mention your sisters!"

"I'm sorry," Danny shuffled his way back to the bedroom, too tired now to do anything else.

"You're going to be alright Danny, that's the important thing. I want you to know that we're all so proud of what you do."

"Thanks," Danny smiled wearily at his Dad as he climbed into bed.

"I think your Ma will probably want to say goodnight so I'll go and let her know we're done," he pulled Danny into another hug and kissed his head before leaving the room.

Danny was overwhelmingly tired but so happy to see his family. The fact that Steve had managed to get not only his parents but his sisters and their families out to Oahu without Danny knowing was not only surprising but appreciated. Of course it made Danny miss Matt all the more, but his brother had made his choice and now everyone had to live with that decision.

There was a soft knock at the door and his Ma popped her head in, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, course!" Danny held his arms open and his Ma hurried across the room and pulled her son to her.

"I thought we were gonna lose you this time."

"I'm sorry Ma," Danny ran his hand up and down her back as she cried.

"It was bad enough when you were living close by but now you're five thousand miles and a ten hour flight away…"

"I have to be where Grace is Ma," Danny felt bad that he had put his parents through this, even if it had been something out of his control.

"Oh son, I know that! I love you so much and I just hate not being here for you when you need me," she pushed gently away from him as she wiped her eyes.

"It's not the same but I've got Steve, Kono, Chin and Malia. They're as good as family Ma."

"I see that," Anna gave him a watery smile, "You care for them very much and I know that they care for you too."

"Yeah, we're ohana," he smiled at her. He was glad they were here even if it had taken such a near brush with death for them to come.

"I always wanted more kids," she told him with a chuckle.

"Ma! You've got five!"

"Then what's another four," she winked at him.

"Go on, get outta here. You must be tired after your flight. It's what, about three in the morning in Jersey?"

"Alright, I'm going. Sleep well," she kissed his cheek, gave him another hug and left to go to bed herself.

Danny smiled and sighed contentedly as he started to settle down for the night, just as he was starting to relax there was another knock on the door. He rolled his eyes thinking it was probably Steve checking on him but called out anyway, "Come in."

"I didn't wake you did I?" asked Josie.

"Nah," he pushed back up so that he was sitting again, "Come 'ere."

She rushed over to the bed and into the arms of her older brother. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed and Danny ran a hand over her long dark hair and mumbled soothing words of nonsense to her just as he would with Grace. It took a while for her to calm down and he reached over to the bedside table where Steve had left a box of tissues to clear up any spills when Danny first came home and was more or less confined to the bed even when eating. Grabbing a handful of tissues he placed them in Josie's hand and carried on holding her until she managed to get her emotions at least somewhat under control.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"You don't ever have to apologise to me for being upset, not about what happened to me or anything else!"

"But here you are still recovering and I'm weeping on your shoulder like some… some… girl!"

Danny chuckled at that, "Sweetheart, in case it's escaped your notice, you _are_ a girl, well a young woman," he quickly added at her scowl, "Not to mention a Williams. Us Williams' aren't exactly known for the wilting flower, go into vapours method of expressing ourselves. If having a good cry helps then that's what ya do, you hear me?"

"What if I want to rant?"

"That's also a valid Williams' method for dealing with stress and all things that might upset us!"

"I'll bear that in mind for when we're not both so tired!"

"I'm sorry I scared you Littlest," Danny planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I know you didn't do it on purpose Danny, but if you _ever_ scare me like that again I will kill you myself!"

"I think there might be a queue for that babe," he chuckled but that was quickly followed by a yawn.

"I should let you get some sleep," Josie had been sitting on the edge of the bed wrapped in her brother's comforting embrace and was reluctant to let go.

"Uh huh," Danny shuffled back in the double bed and pulled her down next to him and pulled the covers over both of them.

"Daniel! I'm twenty five years old! That's too old to be sleeping in a bed with my big brother!" she protested but curled against his side anyway.

"Pfft," Danny dismissed her protest as he wrapped an arm round her shoulders and pulled her to him so her head could rest on his chest, careful that she was positioned in a way that wouldn't hurt his still stitched side. At least she was settled on the side without the catheter.

Danny smiled as he felt her lift her head to kiss his cheek before she settled her head more comfortably on his broad chest. Josie lay listening to the strong beat of her brother's heart, a sound that she relished after all the worry, and allowed it to lull her to sleep.

It was a good thirty minutes later when the bedroom door quietly opened and Steve peered in. He smiled at the siblings curled up together and saw that, probably for the first time since the whole saga began with Grace not talking to him, the lines on Danny's face had smoothed out. Quietly he closed the door and headed for his own bed, satisfied in the knowledge that his ohana was recovering from this latest crisis.

-5-0-

The following week was a flurry of hospital appointments, time spent on Steve's beach and meals with the whole family. It was noisy and Danny loved it. There was no doubt about it; having his family here had made a lot of difference to his recovery. He was still sleeping during the day but the general feeling of malaise was gone, replaced with a positivity that had been hard to find before.

Grace had been coming over most days after school and Rachel had promised she could spend the weekend with Danny and the family. It seemed this scare really did have her reconsidering his visitation with his daughter. At least something good had come out of all the drama.

Thanks to having so many people around it also meant that Steve could return to work earlier than scheduled, something Danny was grateful for since he'd felt guilty about the SEAL being cooped up in the house with him.

At the end of the first week Steve invited over the extended 5-0 ohana, which included Max, Kamekona and Charlie Fong and they had a BBQ. Danny insisted that the food be more varied than just what he could have; he had come to terms with the fact that he couldn't have everything that he usually did and the family had spent a week trying to ensure they didn't upset him by eating something he couldn't. It was about time everyone ate what they wanted.

Danny sat on the lanai as the sun started to set watching a vigorous game of touch football being played. The kids had been split between the two sides, Grace, Josh, Steve, Kono, Charlie and Max, against Melinda, Luke, Chin, Malia, Kamekona and Josie. Patrick Williams was trying to keep some semblance of order to the game by refereeing. As far as Danny could tell he was losing the battle.

Cassie, Jon, Gena and Keith had eaten with them and then been sent out for a night on the town by Danny, insisting that the kids would be fine and they could have a sleep over with Grace.

Steve had whole heartedly agreed with this and had promptly gathered the necessary bedding to set the four children up in the room Josie was using, she had stated she would be happy to sleep on the couch for one night.

Danny's Mom sat next to him, enjoying seeing her children and grandchildren playing together for the first time in over a year, of course there was a big piece missing.

"I wish Matt was here as well," she sighed.

"I know Ma, me too," Danny reached over and put his arm over her shoulders, something he could now do without even a wince as the stitches had finally been removed just that morning.

"It wasn't your fault you know."

"Yeah, it was."

"Daniel! What were you supposed to do? Shoot your own brother?" his Mom looked horrified at the thought.

"Oh God no but I could have told the Feds where he really was. Steve could have got into a lot of trouble for lying to them."

"Danny, you could no more have told those Federal Agents where your brother was than shoot him! It's just not how you work. You've always been a protector. We miss you back home, but you have a wonderful family here and two brothers and two sisters who care for you very much, not to mention some strange relatives in Charlie, Max and Kamekona!" she chuckled at the odd mix the three additions were, though she had to admit Charlie was the most normal of the three and once you got passed his shyness and got him talking he was a lovely young man.

"I miss you guys too. Luke and Josh have grown so much. It's great to video chat with you all but it's just not the same."

"I'm just glad that we got to see you with your ohana; it makes me feel a lot happier about the distance, knowing that you have their support."

"Yeah, they kinda grow on you!" Danny chuckled as he watched Steve get more than a touch tackle from Kamekona that landed both men face down in the sand. Both men sat up, looked at each other and burst out laughing, it took another few minutes for their team mates to get them up because everyone was too busy laughing at them.

"Grace seems to be settled," his Mom pointed out.

"Yeah, she is. It's been tough on her though, moving out here, having to make new friends, start a new school. At least Rachel and I can be civil to each other now which makes it easier too."

"So are you going to tell me about what happened before you got shot?"

Danny ran a hand over his face and groaned, "Let me guess, Steve told you?"

"He mentioned that Grace hadn't been speaking to you and that things had been bad before you were shot."

There was no getting out of it, so Danny filled his Mom in on what had happened with Mr Hoppy, "Steve thinks I don't know, but Stan came to see me at the hospital and told me it was him who had accidentally let the rabbit out. Apparently Steve punched him when he overheard Stan talking to his brother about it."

"He shouldn't have come and spoken to you while you were so ill!" his Mom was indignant on his behalf.

"No Mom, he came to see me while I was having my dialysis session yesterday, after you and Dad dropped me off he just appeared."

"Well I'm surprised that we didn't have to come and bail you out then!" Anna could just imagine how her son had felt when Stan had told him that it had been his fault.

Danny told his Mom about what had happened at the hospital and why his parents hadn't had to come and post bail for him, or call Steve to get him out!

-5-0-

_Danny was sitting with his eyes closed. His parents had wanted to come in with him but he'd insisted that he'd be fine on his own. There was no way he wanted his parents spending their whole vacation babysitting him so he sent them off to the Ala Moana Mall. At least there they'd be able to eat something normal that wasn't on his diet sheet._

_A shadow fell over him and he opened his eyes thinking his parents had returned early and he was about to give them a piece of his mind when his eyes fell on Stan Edwards._

"_Hi Danny, can we talk, please?" asked Stan, looking a little nervous._

"_Are Grace and Rachel OK?"_

"_Yes, yes, they're fine," he quickly assured Danny, "I just… there's something I need to talk to you about."_

"_OK," Danny replied warily, "Pull up a chair."_

"_Look, you're not going to like this, but I wanted to talk to you and I wanted it to be just you and me, which is why I came here. I'm sorry that it's not more private, but getting you alone right now isn't possible and this can't wait any longer." Stan informed him as he sat down._

"_Stan, you're freaking me out here!" growled Danny, more and more worried._

"_I was a coward, Danny. I let you take the blame for something that wasn't your fault and I'm very sorry for that."_

"_What are you saying?" Danny had a sinking feeling he knew exactly what this was about but he was doing his best to keep calm. His health had been improving and he had no desire to set his own recovery back by losing it. Still, Stan didn't know that._

"_It was me that left the cage door open so that Mr Hoppy could get out, I didn't mean to, it was an accident, but then Grace blamed you and I saw how upset she was with her 'Danno' and I couldn't bear to think of how she'd feel if it was me, Step-Stan, a man she only lives with because her Mom married him, who took her away from New Jersey, her family, friends and most of all her Dad." The words came out in a rush._

_Danny's hands tightened on his chair as he tried to keep calm. There had been numerous times when he'd wanted to punch this man and the urge to do so right now was overwhelming, but he was in a hospital and recovering from being extremely ill._

"_Look, you have every right to hit me and I wouldn't blame you for it. What I did was terrible and you will never know how sorry I am that I came between you and Grace. I'm jealous of your relationship with her and the fact that Rachel still loves you. Not in the way she loves me, I get that, you had Grace together and there will always be a part of each of you that still loves the other but I guess that jealousy blinded me. It's not an excuse for my behaviour though."_

"_Damn right," snarled Danny, "You've got a nerve coming to a place where you know damn well I can't punch you in the face!"_

"_Look, I'll give you the chance to punch me at a later date if you want, I just… you needed to know what I did."_

"_What, just so you could feel better?" scoffed Danny angrily._

"_No!" Stan ran a hand through his hair and rubbed at his neck, "You're always going to be a part of my life and it's much easier for all of us if we can at least be civil to each other, but I couldn't stand and play nice when I knew what I'd done."_

"_So obviously you finally told Grace, since she's talking to me again," Danny could see that Stan was sincere but it still angered him that the man hadn't admitted it in the first instance._

"_Yeah, uh, I was talking to my brother, Seb, out by the pool after you'd been shot and, well, Steve overheard me telling him what I'd done. He was obviously angry and he grabbed me and he, er, punched me, knocked me on my backside and gave me a nosebleed."_

"_Steve hit you?" Danny tried to hide the note of glee in his tone as well as the little bit of disappointment that he hadn't been able to do it himself._

"_Yeah, I deserved it. Unfortunately Grace saw it."_

"_What?!" Danny's voice rose. He was going to kill Steve for letting his daughter see that, even if he understood why Steve had done it._

"_Yeah, we sat her down and I told her why Steve had been so angry. She didn't believe me at first. She ran off to her room and Steve went and talked to her…"_

"_Steve did what now?" Danny was getting whiplash from his emotions. Anger, disappointment and surprise were all warring to get to the top of the list._

"_Yeah, he went and talked to her, but then he got the call about the sepsis. He basically told her a few home truths and then left telling her to call him when she wanted to speak to him."_

"_Huh."_

"_It worked. She called him and he brought her to the hospital to see you. It turned out that although she was upset about Mr Hoppy it was more about the baby and her fear that she was going to be pushed to one side."_

"_I knew there was more to it! I just wish she'd talked to me instead of pushing me away," Danny sighed, tired and a little bit wrung out by the revelations._

"_Rachel feels the same way, so do I. Look, I know what I did was terrible and I will do everything I can to help you and Grace rebuild your relationship."_

"_I appreciate you coming to tell me this on your own, but I'm still angry that you didn't admit what you'd done straight away."_

"_I get that and the offer to punch me when you're feeling better still stands," Stan promised._

"_I'll bear that in mind," Danny huffed out a laugh. If being shot had taught him anything it was that life was too short to bear a grudge, but Stan needed to sweat, just a little bit._

"_I better go. If you need anything, anything at all, please let Rachel know and I'll help any way I can."_

"_Yeah, thanks Stan."_

_Stan left and Danny closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep._

__-5-0-

**A/N: **So, the cleaning of Danny's catheter was from a document I found on the internet. It was complicated and I'm not sure I simplified it enough but I thought it was the perfect time for a father/son moment. As I believe I have stated before I am not a medical professional so if any of the information is wrong... well, tough really as I researched as much as I could! lol


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Thank you for reading/reviewing/alerting as always. This is the second to last chapter and I am posting as promised. (I won't tell you about the fact that on Thursday I actually thought it was Friday and on Friday I actually thought it was Saturday, which lasted up until lunchtime when I made a fool of myself, but that story isn't going to be told, I'm too mortified!) Enjoy!

Chapter 23

Anna Williams had listened while her son told her about his conversation with his ex-wife's current husband, amazed at his restraint. The Danny she knew would have punched first and asked questions later.

"I'm even more surprised you didn't punch him!" she stated.

"Yeah, I know right? Hot-headed Danny Williams remains calm in the face of a confession like that, who'd have thought it?" Danny chuckled, "He was sincere Ma and honestly I think there's been enough drama and I want to just move passed it."

"You still need to speak to Grace and Steve though."

"Yes, yes I do. Honestly, I don't know whether to punch Steve for hitting Stan when my daughter was in the same house or shake his hand, thank him and hug him!"

"I think you should perhaps forgo the punching, this time at least. Steve was under a lot of stress with you being so ill and trying to help Gracie, maybe that gives him a pass?"

"You're probably right, but he needs to know violence in front of my daughter is _never_ acceptable."

"I'm pretty sure you won't have to say much for him to get it Danny. What are you going to do about Grace?"

Danny scrubbed a hand over his face as he watched the touch football game devolve into a mass of bodies on the sand as the kids jumped all over the adults. Even Max was sitting on the sand with Josh climbing over him.

"I dunno Ma. I mean what she did, the things she said…"

"Son, kids say things that they don't mean, you know that. She'll always love you but there will be times when she hates you, or at least thinks she does," Anna rubbed a hand soothingly up and down her son's back.

"In my head I know that, but my heart still hurts when I hear her say that she hates me and never wants to see me again."

"I understand that, I do. You kids said some awful things to me when you were growing up. I can remember you telling me that you thought you must have been adopted because I didn't love you as much as the others."

"Oh my God! I didn't?"

"Yes, you did."

"How I ever thought I could possibly have been adopted is beyond me! I've got your height and colouring, Dad's stubborn streak… not to mention the hand waving thing!"

Anna laughed, "Yes, you're a true Williams! I think when you talk to Grace you just need to let her know that what she said and did hurt you but that you still love her. You will need to reassure her that the new baby won't mean anyone loves her less and that you'll be there for her when she needs to talk."

"I think that's what hurts the most, that she was confused and upset but didn't come to me."

"It was probably because she didn't understand how to tell you what she was feeling. Don't you remember how you behaved when I was pregnant with Matt?"

"I was four years old and already a big brother to Cassie though."

"Yes, but because you were only two when Cassie was born you weren't really old enough to have any fears. Being four meant you understood a little bit more and that there would be three of you needing my attention. You went through a phase of bullying Cassie, taking her toys away, knocking her over. The last straw was when I caught you going to bite her."

Danny was sitting with his mouth open; he couldn't believe that he'd ever tried to hurt his sister, they'd argued over the years, but he didn't recall every physically hurting her, or trying to, "What a brat!"

"Yes, you were and that attempt to bite her got you your first spanking as well but you did, finally, admit that you were scared, as much as a four year old can verbalise that fear. Grace is no different, just older and more aware."

"I think I'm going to talk to her tomorrow, this has been hanging over both of our heads for long enough now. She has school holidays next week and it will mean that any time she spends with us can be more relaxed."

"I think that's a good idea, I'll make sure you're given some time alone with her, perhaps take her for a walk down the beach?"

"Thanks Ma. Yeah, I can get some exercise and we can talk away from the house."

"It's a shame her school broke up for the holidays a week after New Jersey," Anna stated, changing the subject.

"I know, but Rachel has promised that she can spend a good portion of the week here so she can see her cousins as much as possible. I think that as she gets nearer the end of the pregnancy she appreciates some time alone for her and Stan. I don't think she'd have been very happy when she found out he'd lied to everyone and they probably need some time to sort things out."

Anything else they might have spoken about was interrupted by the arrival of four hot and sandy children asking for drinks.

"Look at you Monkey, you're covered in sand!" laughed Danny as he brushed a hand through her hair, "So who won?"

"It was a tie," stated Patrick as he returned and flopped down in a chair. He wouldn't have thought refereeing would be so tiring.

"No way, team SEAL won!" stated Steve.

"I don't think so," replied Josie, "team New Hawaii annihilated you!"

"Hey! I thought this was supposed to be a friendly game of touch football!" Danny laughed as he watched his sister and adopted brother glare at each other.

"Brah, your sister is _very_ competitive, combine that with Steve and this is what you get!" laughed Chin as he reached into the cooler by Danny to get a drink for him and Malia.

"Tell me about it. Josie was evil when we played hockey, I had bruises everywhere," Danny told Chin as he reached into the cooler and handed out some more drinks to the returning adults.

"Hah, that's because everyone treated me like I would break if they even breathed on me! My own brother shoulda known better!"

"Hey, I just didn't wanna deal with Ma when you came home bruised and battered."

"No, instead _you_ came home bruised and battered," his Mom replied as she handed out drinks to the kids.

Danny shrugged, "Better me than her."

"You big softie," Josie told him as she gently ruffled his hair.

"Get off!" he pushed her hand away before turning back to Grace, "You, young lady, need to go and have a shower."

"Dannnnooooo, do I haaavveeee to?"

"Yes, you do! You need to get that sand out of your hair otherwise you're gonna complain in the morning!"

"All of you kids need to get showered," instructed Anna.

"We're boys, we don't need to shower," insisted Luke.

"You smell!" Melinda told him in return.

"I don't!"

"Do too."

"Hey!" barked Danny, putting a stop to the bickering, "Girls in the shower upstairs, boys in the shower downstairs," he ordered, pushing to get up and go in to assist the boys since they'd be using the bathroom he used and he wanted to make sure they didn't go poking about and finding things they shouldn't, like his heparin filled syringes.

"You stay there Danny, I've got this," Steve told him with a smile.

"Really? You sure?" Danny looked at him sceptically.

"Yeah, no worries."

"OK then, I'll go help Grace and Melinda."

"No you won't, I've got them, you relax," ordered Josie as she followed the girls into the house.

"Erm, does Steve have any idea what he's letting himself in for?" Patrick asked; a little concerned.

"Nope, not a clue," laughed Danny.

-5-0-

Danny found Steve sitting out on the lanai early the next morning, "Morning," he greeted as he sat down next to him.

"Hey, did you sleep OK?"

"Like a log, how about you?"

"Yeah. Playing with the kids is exhausting, even for me!" laughed Steve, "Oh and for the record? I'm never supervising a shower for kids again!"

Danny laughed, "Did they get a bit out of hand?"

"The noise level was unbelievable! I think that the floor and I got wetter than the boys!"

"You should try giving the pair of them a bath! Before I moved here I went to look after Luke and Josh while Cassie and Jon had a day out. I decided to make things easier on my sister and give the kids a bath before she got home. Big mistake!"

"What happened?"

"They were aged eight and five so I decided it would be easier to put them in a bath together since I wouldn't be able to keep an eye on Luke and make sure Josh didn't drown himself. Luke didn't like the idea of having a bath with his 'baby' brother and kicked up merry hell," Danny leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed as if he could actually picture the memory, and he probably could, "I ran the bath and put bubbles in, threw in some toys and after a mega tantrum Luke decided that he'd cooperate. They were both sitting at opposite ends of the bath; I turned my back for a second to grab a wash cloth, just a second Steven. The moment I turned away the pair of them started a splash war."

"A splash war?"

"Yeah, same as you do when you go into the ocean with Gracie, but this was in a _bath tub_! By the time the bath was finished it had half the water that I'd filled it with over me and over the bathroom floor!"

"Did you tell Cassie?"

"Hell yes, if I hadn't the boys would have!"

"What did she say?"

"She laughed at me, after she went to check the damage in the bathroom, of which there was none because I'd spent an hour mopping the damn floor!"

"So, no baths while the boys are visiting; got it!"

The pair sat quietly for a minute before Danny shifted position so he could look at Steve, "We need to talk."

Steve glanced over at Danny and saw the serious expression on his face and his mouth dried out as he suddenly became nervous, "Sounds ominous."

"Stan came to see me while I was at the hospital having my last dialysis; he told me what happened with Mr Hoppy."

"Oh, did he tell you that I, er, punched him?"

"Yes Steven, he did."

"Grace saw it," Steve blurted out, "I'm sorry Danny, I really am. I just saw red. You were in critical condition in the hospital, Grace was refusing to see you and I didn't understand why…"

Danny held up his hand to stop the rush of words, "I get it Steve, I do. I wish you had told me…"

"I was going to but I wanted to wait until you were stronger."

"While I appreciate that I would have appreciated not being blindsided while having dialysis!"

"I can't believe he came to talk to you at the hospital of all places. Why didn't he just come here?"

"He wanted to get me on my own so that nobody would interfere, that included Rachel by the way."

"I'm sorry that Grace saw me hit Stan, Danny."

"Violence in front of my daughter is _not _acceptable, Steve. She's exposed to more than the average child by just being a cop's kid; I don't need her to see her Uncle Steve punching her step father, no matter how much he deserved it! So you said you're sorry Grace saw you. You're not sorry you did it though are you?"

"Honestly? No. My only regret is that Grace saw me do it," he shrugged.

"OK, I can accept that."

"You can?"

"Yes Steve, I can. If our roles had been reversed and someone had done that to you, I'd have wanted to punch their lights out too! Just don't ever do anything like that in front of Grace again."

"I can't promise you that I won't ever lose my temper in front of Grace, but I will try never to let her see me hit someone again."

"Good enough."

"So… we're OK?"

"Yes, Steve, we're good. Thanks for looking out for me when I couldn't."

"Always Danno, always."

The two men grinned at each other. It was a moment which could have been uncomfortable but Grace chose that moment to appear in the doorway.

"Hey Monkey!"

"Morning Danno, Uncle Steve," she stepped out and made her way to her Dad, curling up in his arms as he pulled her on to his lap.

"Can we have pancakes for breakfast? Please?" she turned her big brown eyes from her Dad to her Uncle.

Danny rolled his eyes; there was little he could refuse his daughter especially when she turned her puppy dog look on him, "Yeah sure. You go and get dressed, wake those cousins of yours and tell them to do the same. If they're not downstairs by the time the pancakes are done then they don't get any!"

"Thanks Danno," she gave him a quick kiss then hopped off his lap.

Grace ran into the house shouting at the top of her voice, "Danno's gonna make pancakes! Get up!"

"Whoa, she certainly has a set of lungs on her!" laughed Steve.

"Yeah and she more than likely just woke my sister. That is so not good! Come on, you can give me a hand, if I don't have chocolate chip pancakes ready for Josie in the next fifteen minutes then you'll be looking for a new partner!"

"We can't have that," Steve grinned and followed Danny inside.

-5-0-

Breakfast was a noisy affair, pretty much like anything that involved the Williams' really. Danny managed to make chocolate chip pancakes in time to prevent his demise at the hands of his very unhappy sister and then made sure that the kids were settled with theirs. His Mom joined him in the kitchen with Steve and ushered the two men out to join the others on the lanai so that she could finish what Danny had started.

Clearing the breakfast things away was quick work with the kids bringing in the dirty dishes and handing them to Steve who stacked the dishwasher. Anna, Patrick and Josie were sent off to take their showers and get ready for the rest of the day while Steve and Danny took the kids back out to the beach.

"Right, what's on the agenda for today?" asked Steve.

"Well it's too soon after breakfast for the kids to go swimming so why don't you show them your sandcastle building skills?"

"My skills? What about yours?"

"I'm going to take Grace and we're going to go for a walk down the beach. You know Doctor Simons said going for walks would help build up my stamina again."

Steve nodded in agreement. One glance at Danny had told him that he had decided it was time for 'the talk' with his daughter, "OK, just make sure you have your cell with you."

"Yes Mom," said Danny as he rolled his eyes. Looking down at Grace he spoke to her, "Come on Gracie, come for a walk with me."

"Do I have to?" there was a hint of a whine in her voice, "I want to build sandcastles with Uncle Steve!"

"Yes Grace, you do have to. You and I need to have a long overdue chat," Danny told his daughter, trying not to worry her too much but wanting to get across the importance of this walk.

"Go on Grace, we can build one when you get back," Steve gave her a gentle push towards her father.

"OK," she sighed and took Danny's hand.

The pair wandered slowly down to the edge of the ocean to where the waves were gently rolling on to the sand and started to walk away from the group that were now intent on gathering tools with which to make, what Danny had no doubt would be, a sandcastle on a grand scale.

Danny let the water wash over his feet as he walked quietly along with the most precious thing in his life. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have but knew that they both needed to talk about what had happened before he was shot.

"Grace, you know I love you don't you?" asked Danny looking down at his daughter as they continued walking.

"I know Danno," the reply was softly spoken as Grace kicked at the water.

"We need to talk about the things you said to me before I was hurt," Danny felt Grace's hand tense in his so he let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side, "It doesn't matter what you say to me Grace, I'll always love you, I don't want you to ever question that, but what you said really hurt me."

"I didn't mean it."

"I know baby but you have to understand that words like that, once said, can't be taken back. It also won't be the last time that you say something hurtful when you're angry or upset but no matter what you can _always_ talk to me. Do you understand? It doesn't matter if it's about school, your Mom and Step-Stan or boys," he cringed at that last one a little, the idea of his baby girl dating, though some time off, still freaked him out a little, "you can always come to me."

"I'm sorry Danno," said Grace putting both her arms around his waist and pressing her face into his side.

Danny walked on in silence for a few moments, gathering his thoughts. A wet patch forming on his t-shirt caused him to stop walking and step away from the water, pulling Grace down on the sand with him and enfolding her in his embrace, "Talk to me now Gracie. I know you told Uncle Steve that you were scared because of the baby."

Grace looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, "Mom and Step-Stan are going to be busy with the new baby and they won't have time for me!"

"Of course they will! Yes, the baby will mean some changes, but that doesn't mean that they will love you any less."

"Tommy said that when his baby sister was born his Mommy and Daddy stopped playing with him. He said that he had to look after the baby all the time too."

Danny had never felt like strangling a kid as much as he wanted to strangle Tommy, "Monkey, how many times do I need to tell you that you shouldn't listen to what Tommy says?" he gently uses his thumb to brush away his daughter's tears, "Your Mom and Step-Stan will always have time for you. I've never lied to you and I'm not going to start now, yes their time will be split but you will still be very much loved. You'll be able to spend time with your Mom helping with the baby."

"What if I don't want to help?"

"Nobody is going to make you do anything you don't want to, but I'm betting once the baby is born you'll fall in love. You know, your aunts and uncles drive me nuts some days, but I'll never stop loving them."

"Even Uncle Matt?"

"Especially Uncle Matt. You know, he made a bad decision but that doesn't mean I stopped loving him."

"What if the baby doesn't like me?"

"Oh Monkey, how could anyone not like you? I tell you what, why don't we go to the mall one day this week and buy something for the baby?"

"Can we?" Grace sat up at the thought.

"Absolutely! Perhaps a teddy bear," suggested Danny with a smile. His heart clenched as his daughter gave him a watery smile.

"I'd like that Danno."

"Grace, I want you to promise me something. The next time you're feeling confused or upset about something you'll talk to someone. It doesn't have to be me. It can be your Mom, Step-Stan, Uncle Steve… anyone of your aunts and uncles. Just make sure you don't let the worry build up."

"I promise."

"Good girl. Danno loves you," he planted a kiss on her head and hugged her tight.

"Love you too Danno."

They sat like that for a few minutes just listening to the waves and the sound of the birds in some nearby trees.

-5-0-

Steve glanced up anxiously scanning the beach in the direction Danny and Grace had gone. They'd been gone nearly an hour and he was starting to worry. Although his brother was doing much better and was getting stronger every day he still wasn't up to long walks.

"He'll be alright," Josie nudged his shoulder with her own, "You made sure he took his cell with him, right?"

"Yeah," sighed Steve, flushing slightly.

"Then he'll call if he needs anything. You worry too much."

"We nearly lost him."

"Yes, but we didn't," Josie gave him an appraising look, "This has been as hard on you as it has on his actual siblings, hasn't it?"

Steve shrugged, trying to be nonchalant and failing by a mile, "He's my brother; maybe not by blood, but in all the ways that matter."

"I'm so very glad that he has you and the rest of your ohana," Josie planted a quick kiss on Steve's cheek, making the Navy SEAL blush.

"Josie, put him down, you don't know where he's been!"

Steve and Josie looked up at Danny's familiar voice and both rolled their eyes at him. Josie gently nudged Steve's arm and indicated with a look that she could keep an eye on the kids, sensing Steve needed to check on Danny. Grace walked to her and was pulled into a hug and then distracted quickly with the on-going sandcastle building.

Steve had seen Grace's tear stained face but she had smiled brightly enough as she had gone to her aunt for a hug so Steve brushed a hand over her head as he walked passed and joined Danny on the lanai as he sat down with a drink.

"Everything OK Danno?"

"It will be babe, it will be," Danny smiled at him and the two sat quietly watching the builders at work.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews / alerts and just for reading this story. It has once again been a labour of love and your support of it has been amazing and kept me going to this, the final chapter. Yes, sadly, this is the end for this story. I hope that you enjoyed the ride.

Chapter 24

The day had arrived for Danny's sisters and their families to return to New Jersey, though his parents were staying on for at least another two weeks. Danny had missed his sisters so much and to have them visit with their families for a full two weeks had been fantastic, but saying goodbye was hard, for all of them.

Rachel had dropped Grace off so she could go to the airport with the family. Not only did Grace need to see her aunts, uncles and cousins off, Rachel knew having Grace with him would make it easier for Danny as his attention would be on consoling their daughter who was going to be upset whether she went to the airport or not.

Steve, Chin and Kono had all said that they would wait at Steve's but the entire Williams family had insisted that as an extended part of their family they should go to the airport as well. Anna and Patrick had opted to stay at Steve's once it was agreed that the Hawaiian contingent would be going to the airport with Danny and Grace. They didn't want to take any of the time up with their own goodbyes given they'd be seeing them all again soon anyway.

The Hawaiian side of the family had quickly said their goodbyes, being pulled in for hugs and kisses, then stepped back to allow Danny and Grace some privacy to say what was surely going to be an emotional farewell.

It had proved to be extremely difficult for the sisters to let go of their brother. Clinging to him and crying, although they had promised themselves they wouldn't because they didn't want to upset the kids. Danny's brother-in-laws concentrated on comforting the children and trying to explain why Cassie, Gena and Josie were crying.

"Hey, come on; stop crying," Danny told his sisters from the middle of an all-encompassing hug, "The rate you're going you'll set even Super SEAL off."

That had raised a chuckle from them, albeit a subdued one, "We nearly lost you Danny and we hadn't seen you in so long!" cried Cassie, normally the calmest of the three sisters.

"It's just hard leaving you," agreed Gena.

"Let's not leave it so long before seeing you again," Josie stated, finally pulling away and wiping her eyes. She had always been the tomboy of the three girls and it was rare to see such a public display of emotion from her.

"I've already promised you that I will come back home to see you all soon. You heard Steve say he'd make sure of it. That man doesn't lie. Oh, he'll tell you it's _classified_, but he won't lie, not to family."

The three sisters rolled their eyes at their brother on hearing the familiar refrain. Danny had mentioned the fact that Steve was constantly saying 'it's classified' when asked about his time as a SEAL.

"Well that's good to know," Cassie nodded as she managed to get her tears under control.

"Look, you need to get going if you're going to catch your flight," Danny insisted, pulling each of them in for an individual hug and kiss. They then turned their attention to Grace allowing Danny to say goodbye to his niece and nephews. Luke became quite emotional, while Josh told everyone _he_ wasn't going to cry, making the adults chuckle. Danny pulled each of his brother-in-laws in for a 'manly' hug while warning them, in only the way a brother can, that they better look after his sisters and the kids.

Danny stood watching part of his family disappear through security as he held Grace in his arms, something he knew he wouldn't be able to do for long as the emotions of the day had drained his strength, which was still not back to his pre-shooting level.

Steve stepped up, placed a hand on Danny's shoulder and gently took Grace from him as they stood together quietly waiting for the final glimpse and one last wave. Once they were gone Grace buried her head in her uncle's shoulder and Danny ran a hand over her back.

"Come on Monkey, let's go back to Uncle Steve's, Narna and Pops are waiting," Danny spoke softly to his distraught daughter.

"'K," she replied, winding her arms securely round Steve's neck letting him know she wasn't ready to be put down yet.

When they returned to the cars Danny climbed into the back of the Camaro with Grace, Chin was driving Steve's truck and Kono her Cruze. Neither Chin or Kono had intended to go back to Steve's, wanting to allow Danny some time to adjust, but he had insisted that they come back and spend the day with the rest of the ohana. Governor Denning had been very understanding and was allowing the team odd days off here and there when the need arose as long as there were no major cases outstanding and on the proviso he could call them if something came up.

Danny was unusually silent on his way back to Steve's; he just sat and held Grace against him as best he could with the seat belts restraining them. Once back at the house Steve helped Danny and Grace out, following them back into the house.

Anna and Patrick looked up from their place on the sofa as the group returned. Danny planted a kiss on Grace's head and spoke softly to her; she nodded and ran to her grandparents to be swept into their comforting embraces. Danny threw a smile in his parents' direction before walking passed them and out towards the beach.

Steve stalled in the living room, not knowing whether to go after him or give him some space. He looked at Anna.

"Give him a little time before going after him," she suggested.

"OK," Steve agreed, going into the kitchen to get a drink as Chin and Kono arrived. Standing at the kitchen sink he looked out at his brother; Danny was just standing at the edge of the ocean but Steve could tell by the slump of his shoulders and the small movements that he was probably crying. That was why Anna had suggested giving him some time. Danny was a proud man and although he would happily express himself with words, often loudly, he had very rarely let his emotions out in this way. The only exception Steve could think of was when Meka had been murdered, but even then Steve had seen only the passion to clear a friend and hurt at the loss; he hadn't actually seen Danny cry, though he had no doubt he had.

"Hey," Kono came up behind him and glanced out the window, "He OK?"

"Not right now, but he will be. Anna said to give him some time, but I'm worried about him. His reserves aren't back yet and he's had a rough morning."

"Why don't you just go out and sit on the lanai?" suggested Chin, joining them, "You're still giving him space, but he'll know you're there if he needs anything."

"I need to get something ready for lunch," sighed Steve.

"We'll do that," Kono told him, "Go on, go and sit out there and keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, OK," he replied, smiling gratefully at the pair before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and making his way outside.

Danny was now sitting on the sand that he claimed to hate so much, his arms resting on his knees as he stared out at the ocean. Steve lowered himself into a chair on the lanai not wanting to intrude too far by going down to the chairs on the sand nearer to Danny.

Steve couldn't say how much time passed before he heard Danny call out for him. He gracefully pushed himself to his feet and jogged down to his brother's side.

"Help me up would you, please?" asked Danny looking up at him, squinting into the sun.

Steve simply reached out a hand carefully gripping Danny's arm as helped him to his feet. Over the time he'd been staying with Steve he'd got better at asking for help and recognising his limitations, once standing Danny swayed slightly so Steve slipped an arm round his waist to steady him.

"Come on, perhaps you should go and lay down for a bit," suggested Steve gently.

"Nah, I'm fine, can you perhaps just help me onto the lanai? I think I've had enough sun for today," Danny told him.

Nodding, Steve slowly helped Danny walk to the lanai and then lowered him into one of the reclining chairs, once happy he was comfortable he handed Danny the bottle of water and encouraged him to drink. Smiling his thanks Danny leaned back and closed his eyes.

Steve watched over Danny and when he was sure that the other man was sleeping he gently tilted the recliner back to make him more comfortable, though Danny obviously wasn't as asleep as he'd thought when he murmured his thanks before settling back down. Steve just sat quietly watching the ocean roll in while his brother slept to regain some of his strength.

-5-0-

Danny was a happy man today. It had been just under a week since his sisters and their families flew back to New Jersey and although the day they had left had been tough on him, both physically and emotionally, he had recovered from it quickly, just needing a day of peace and quiet.

Today though, today was his last dialysis. Doctor Simons was extremely pleased with Danny's recovery and felt that now was a good time to get him back to a normal routing. The catheter would stay in place for a couple of weeks just in case of any setbacks, but none were expected.

Steve had laughed as Danny had practically vibrated in the passenger seat next to him as he drove him to his appointment. This was one day that none of the ohana was prepared to miss and there would be a celebration dinner at the McGarrett house that night.

It was probably the only time that Danny had been almost excited to go to the hospital, a place he had been at two or three times a week for the last few weeks between dialysis and physical therapy. Once the catheter was removed in a couple of weeks that would be Danny done with regular weekly visits, the physical therapy would be finished by then as well. He'd still need to have check-ups regularly, but he could live with that as long as he wasn't coming in every week.

When Danny had finished the dialysis Steve had brought Grace to pick him up, she had come in with a bag of things for the nurses. Some sweets and cakes as well as a thank you card she had made for them. Danny spent a few minutes thanking them for their patience and giving each of them a hug. If the nurses were honest he had been one of their favourites despite his sometimes cranky moods; if nothing else the nurses would miss the handsome man, especially on the days when his handsome friend came to pick him up!

Steve then drove Danny and Grace to the mall so that they could pick a teddy bear for the new baby. Now they knew it was going to be a little boy, and hadn't that been fun explaining to Grace how they knew the sex of the baby, they could choose something appropriate. It had already been discussed where they would go, knowing that Danny wouldn't be up for walking around a large mall right after dialysis. Yes it was his last one, but that didn't mean he wasn't still tired after it.

Steve pulled the Camaro into a parking space at Ala Moana Mall, making sure he pulled in to one as near to the door at the right end of the mall as he could. Yes, he'd actually gone online and looked at the best area to park in so that he could get them as near to the Build-a-Bear store as possible, it's called recon; he told Danny when he caught him, which had just made him laugh.

Grace walked in between the two men, holding both of their hands as they entered the mall and made their way to the store. Once in there she dropped their hands and dashed madly from shelf to shelf looking for the perfect bear. It was a bit of a surprise when she picked out a teddy bear called 'Winter Wonder Teddy'.

"Are you sure Monkey?" asked Danny.

"Yes Danno, this is the one. Look he's got snowflakes and he's blue!" Grace was jumping up and down.

"Why this one though?" Steve wanted to know. They were in Hawaii, he was unsure as to why there was even a bear with snowflakes on in the store.

"I come from New Jersey where there is snow in winter and this way he gets to have a little piece of where I'm from even though it doesn't snow here. Can we put a sound in too, please?"

"Sure Gracie," Danny agreed, wanting to make his daughter happy.

She quickly ran over to that area of the store and chose one, "This is it, the underwater one. Snow for me and where I was born, water for the baby and where he's going to be born."

"That's a good idea Grace," nodded Steve.

"Can I also get this hoodie, please?" asked Grace pointing at a dark blue and white one.

Danny looked it over, there were no buttons or zips that could scratch the baby, "Sure," he smiled down at his excited daughter.

"That's it!"

"Alright young lady," a member of staff came over, "Now we need to do the birth certificate, what are you going to call the bear?" she asked as she walked them to a counter with a computer.

"I'm going to call him… Sam!"

"OK then," the lady entered it and then requested the other information for the certificate. When it was completed she printed it off and handed it to Danny, "Anything else?"

"No thanks," replied Danny; he paid the bill and they left the store, heading back to the car.

-5-0-

Danny watched as Grace showed his parents the bear that she'd made for the baby. They made the suitable noises and he smiled as Grace chatted about making Sam. Happy that his daughter was being entertained he headed for the lanai and collapsed tiredly into one of the recliners.

"Everything OK Danno?" asked Steve, dropping in the chair next to him.

"Yeah Steve, I'm just wiped out. I never thought that going to Build-a-Bear would be so exhausting!"

"You're still recovering," he reminded gently.

"I know, I know. It's just frustrating. On the upside I know what I'm getting Grace for a present when the baby is born."

"Oh?"

"There was a bear in there I saw her keep eyeing."

"Which one? I saw her looking at loads!" Steve chuckled.

"The Camo Bear. I'm going to buy it the white Navy uniform, complete with cap!" Danny grinned as he watched Steve register what he'd said.

"Really Danny?" Steve rolled his eyes.

"Really Steven and I'm going to name him after you!"

"Two can play at that game! I saw a Police uniform in there; I think I might get her a bear, dress it up as a policeman and name it Danno!"

"Boys, stop bickering!" chastised Anna as she came out onto the lanai, though she was smiling at their antics.

"Sorry Ma," they chorused, grinning cheekily.

A few minutes later Patrick and Grace came out to join them, bringing drinks for everyone. Grace handed Danny a bottle of water and then climbed up onto his lap. After drinking his water Danny kissed Grace's head and closed his eyes, before he knew it he was asleep.

-5-0-

"Danny," Steve gently shook the sleeping man.

"Huh?"

Steve laughed, "Come on, time to wake up. The rest of our ohana will be here soon and I'm sure you want to freshen up before they get here."

"Urgh," Danny stretched and rubbed his hands over his face to try to help him wake up, "How long was I asleep?"

"A couple of hours."

"Shit!"

"Language Daniel!" called his Mom from nearby.

"Sorry Ma. Grace?" he quickly asked hoping she hadn't heard him.

"She's inside getting ready after spending an hour in the water with me and your Dad."

"OK, thanks man."

"No problem, go and get freshened up."

Danny got up with Steve's assistance and headed to his room desperately needing a shower to help wash away the last vestiges of sleep. By the time he'd done that the first of their ohana had arrived, namely Chin, Malia, Kono and Charlie.

They all hugged him and congratulated him on being done with his dialysis before they all went out to the lanai. Steve handed Danny his first bottle of beer since before the shooting.

Danny took a mouthful and savoured it, "Oh man, I missed this!"

"You still have to watch your diet for a little while Danny," reminded Malia.

"Yeah, I know, but Doctor Simons said I can start introducing things back in slowly. In fact he insisted I have a couple of beers tonight!"

"Who else is coming?" asked Kono.

"Kamekona, Max and Henry as well as Kai and Ani, should be here soon. Duke said he was going to stop by too," Steve told her.

Danny hadn't seen much of Kai and Ani since he had been shot. Both of them had visited him at various times while he was in the hospital but once he was back at Steve's they had only visited him a couple of times and not at all since his family arrived, not wanting to intrude. Danny would have words with them about that later.

The last of the guests arrived and Steve with a little backseat grilling from Kamekona, started on cooking the steaks. Malia, Kono and Anna had made a potato salad as well as a normal salad to go with it which they brought out and put on the table.

Most of the guests liked their meat medium, with the exception of Grace who preferred hers with no blood so Steve staggered the cooking of the meat so that they were all done at the same time and dished them onto plates accordingly. Both Danny and Grace's steaks were smaller but there was no doubt they both enjoyed them.

Plates were cleared away and a large lemon cheesecake, provided by Kamekona was brought out for dessert. Danny relished enjoying a small slice, glad that he could have a little of these kinds of foods now, though careful to switch to water after a couple of beers. Both Malia and Henry watched him discreetly but neither had cause to berate him and they were happy to see that he was taking his recovery seriously.

Steve made sure everyone had a drink and then spoke up, "Alright everyone, I'd like to propose a toast," Danny groaned, "That's enough from you thank you Danno!"

Danny rolled his eyes and pulled a face, while everyone around just laughed at the pair.

"We all know that I'm not the talker in this ohana," Steve started.

"Lack of mammal to mammal communication," nodded Danny.

Steve continued, ignoring the comments, though he did give Danny a gentle clip round the ear as he spoke, "However, I think this occasion merits a few words. We nearly lost one of our ohana, but today is an important step in his recovery. To Danny and his recovery," Steve held up his beer in a salute to his friend and took a drink.

There were choruses of 'here, here' and 'to Danny' as the group toasted him and his recovery. Danny shifted uncomfortably but felt his Mom poke him in the ribs so he knew he had to say something. Usually he had plenty to say, at this moment, not so much.

He scratched his head and then spoke, "Thank you to all of you for your support. I propose a toast of my own… To ohana."

Everyone raised their bottles and murmured 'to ohana'.

Steve and Danny exchanged glances. It had been a hard road and, although Danny wasn't fully healed yet, he was getting stronger every day and with his family by his side he had no doubt that no matter how slowly, he would get there in the end. Steve pulled Danny into a quick hug and the two men turned their attention back to their family, relaxed in the presence of the people they loved.

-5-0-

**A/N:** So there we leave the Williams / 5-0 family to fully heal. In other news, I am working on two more stories for this fandom. Honestly I don't know why I do it to myself but I'm blaming Irene Claire for one of them, the other one? Well that's my own fault! I'll start to publish one of them in the next week or so. Till then, take care all!


End file.
